


Prince of the Frozen Nightmare Patch

by kaykaye10



Series: Frozen Nightmare Patch [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, Don't fuck with Jacks kids, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Jack Frost, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack goes by Jackie, Multi, Oden has a death wish, Pitch is a mother hen, Protectiveness, Seraphina is a Badass big sister, Sexual Harassment, Shy Jack Frost, Thor doesn't get blonde jokes, everyone LOVES Hot Chocolate, the Guardians are idiots (well maybe not Sandy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: After fifty years of being alone, Jack's wish for a family comes true, but in the weirdest way. After the confusion is settled truths of the past come to light and questions are finely answered.





	1. Rescued?

**Author's Note:**

> After many failed starts, I FINELY found a beginning that I like, SO TA-DA!!!!  
> Jack will go by Jackie later on because all three of them can't be called Jack, so Jack Frost will be Jackie, Jack-o-Lantern will be Lantern, and Jack Skellington will be just Jack.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!

The cold was all he knew and the pain of loneliness all he ever felt. The wind was his only friend for she was the only one that stayed with him for the last fifty years. 

Jack Frost was his name and contrary to popular belief he was a very shy Spirit. If children were involved, he was very bubbly and happy but if another Spirit was near he tried to be invisible and as small as possible.

Not a lot of Spirits liked him and when they find him they show it; like right now. A few older Fall Spirits found him just outside of Canada and were showing their dislike of him.

 

“You should never have come here Frost.” One orange haired male said, giving him a vicious kick to the stomach, making Jack cough up blood.

This had been going on for about an hour and they had yet to stop no matter what he did. The wind tried to help, but even she had her limits.

“I think we would be doing the world a favor if we got rid of you.” The only female there said, whipping Jack in the back with a branch, leaving bloody marks.

“My darling sister I do believe you’re right.” The woman’s brother said as he grabbed Jacks hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. He then pulled out a knife and put it to Jack` neck, pushing hard enough to draw blood.

 

Jack was sobbing, why did they hate him? Why did they feel the need to hurt him? Why was he all alone? He had so many questions but knew that none of them would be answered.

 

They were paying so much attention to Jack that they didn’t see the fog rolling in or the three cloaked figures that appeared, until they heard a deep cold chuckle.

_**“Now what do we have here? A bunch of Fall Spirits trying to do my job?”**_   
They all froze when they heard the deeply cold voice of Death.

_“I do believe you would be right my love. But whatever gave them such a thought that they could?”_ Another slightly less deep male voice said as he walked over to Death.

“Did you idiots think that you could kill the very Spirit I have been looking all over for. I mean really, did you think that you would get away with breaking Spirit law and me not know about it?” A soft feminine voice said as the three Fall Spirits tried to flee.  
All three of the Spirits were shaking, knowing that they had made a huge mistake by attacking the Winter Spirit.

 

From the shadows the three cloaked figures stepped into the light of the full moon.

The first was wearing a long black cloak, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that that was Death.

The second figure was wearing a long white cloak, they recognized him as the Angel of Death.

The last figure was what terrified them the most. Standing there in a long grey cloak was the Judge the most feared Spirit to ever live. If you ever met her outside of the Void you knew that your life may be over.

“Now let’s get this trial started, shall we. You three are charged with assault, attempted murder, and interfering with the job of another Spirit, how do you plead?”

All three of them wanted to say not-guilty but they couldn’t no matter how hard they tried.

“You will not be able to lie, idiots! Did your fellow Fall Spirits not tell you this? OH, that’s right, they wouldn’t know since they have never angered me!” The Judge said before banging her gavel. She then looked down at the Winter Spirit when she felt his eyes on her.

“Angel, please take young Frost to the guest chamber and collect you know who after words.” The Judge said without taking her eyes off of Jack or that’s what Jack thought.

 

Jack watched through tired eyes as the Angel of Death came towards him and picked him up. He whimpered in pain as a burning sensation went through his neck. He saw the Angel look at his neck, then he ran over to the Judge.

_“These idiots have poisoned him with Summer Spirit flame. I don’t think it’s a heavy dose, but he will still be in pain.”_

Jack could felt the fury radiating off of the Judge and the fear from the three Fall Spirits. He watched the Judge raise her gavel up and slam it down, braking it in the process.

“YOU THREE ARE SENTENCED TO THE VOID, WHERE YOU SHALL BE MADE TO WORK IN THE JAIL AS SHADES FOR THE NEXT MILLENNIUM!!!!” The Judge screamed at the three terrified Spirits.

 

The three Fall Spirits knew that being a Shade was far worse than death, as it made you into a ghost of yourself as you are forced to keep guard of the prisoners and feed off of their most painful memories making them and you relive them.

 

Jack watched as the three Fall Spirits vanished into the fog before he pasted out.


	2. Learning some truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planing on updating sooner but my sister got a last minute invite to go on vacation with a friend. So I had to cover for her and was so tired when I got home that I curled up in bed to die.
> 
> But I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!!

Jack woke to the sound of yelling and glass shattering. The last thing he remembered was the three Fall Spirits vanishing, then nothing. 

Wait didn’t someone pick him up? 

Jack was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice the bed dip until something landed on his lap, making him jump. He looked down and saw an icy frost covered gray panther cub. Jack could feel the cold radiating off of it and wondered where it came from.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

“DAD, SQUIRTS AWAKE!!!”

Jack looked at the person, well at least that’s what he thought it was, and stared at ‘him’? In the door way was a very tall figure; its head was a pumpkin and it was wearing a tattered looking red shirt with yellow straw like pants. Sitting on the floor next to ‘him’ was a black cat that had glowing green eyes and pupils shaped like bats with orange jack-o-lantern spots all over.  
‘He’ walked over to the bed and sat down, just watching Jack with ‘his’ triangle eyes. After a few minutes ‘he’ found whatever ‘he’ was looking for, as ‘he’ stood and picked up the cat.

“This is Samhain, the one on your lap is Ice-is, and I’m Jack-o-lantern, but you can call me Lantern.”  
Jack opened his mouth to talk again but stopped once again when Lantern raised his hand. “Don’t talk, Scarlett would have my head.  
She said that do to the Summer Spirit flame it would be painful to talk and probably eat.”

“That’s right, but I don’t remember giving you permission to enter this room Jack-o-lantern.”

 

Lantern whipped his head towards the door so fast that it popped off. The woman, Jack presumed to be Scarlett, picked up and throwing it out a window. 

She was tall but not as tall as Lantern, her hair reached her knees and was a midnight black with white highlights and her eyes were a stunning silver gray. She was wearing a long blue silk dress that had black lace sleeve and the lace wrapped around the bodice and draped down. 

Jack was about to panic and rush out the window but the woman stopped him. 

“He’ll be fine; I’m Scarlett, also known as the Judge and you’re in my home. I’ve been looking for you for fifty years, you’re very hard to track down. Don’t look so panicked, I’m not going to hurt you, your father would probably kill me.”  
Father? He didn’t have a father. But what if he did? Jack was very confused and didn’t know what was happening.

“Scarlett dear, I would appreciate it if you didn’t confuse my son.” A deep male voice said from behind her.

“Jokul dear, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell me what to do in my own home.” Scarlett said in a sugary sweet tone, making Jack shiver.

 

A tall man stepped in to the room and stood beside Scarlett. He had spikey white hair that looked to be covered in frost, he was wearing a light blue tailored suit that had snowflakes on the bottom of the sleeves, jacket, and pant legs.

“Hello Jack, you look a lot like your mother.” The man said as he moved towards the bed. He sat down at the foot and watched him just like Lantern had, before lifting his hand towards Scarlett. She walked out of the room and came back with his staff.

 

Jack wanted to reach out and take it but was to nerves to try. He didn’t want to do anything that would anger them, but he felt defenseless without it. He needn’t worry for Scarlett handed it to the man, who handed it to him. 

 

“Jack, do you know who I am?” Jack shock his head. “My name is Jokul, I’m your father, though you do not remember. You were supposed to join me once you became a Spirit, but the Man in the Moon intervened. Scarlett was not happy about that, as he messed with the balance. If you had gotten the second chance like most did when they entered the Void you would still have your memories and you would have woken up in my home.”

Jack stared at the man who claimed to be his father. He was supposed to have been with his father thee entire time? He was left alone because of the Man in the Moon? How did he know this wasn’t a lie?

As if knowing what Jack was thinking, Jokul raised has hand and gently cupped Jacks face. All at once memories came flooding back to him; he saw a small brown haired child running to a tall man and hug his legs, a small family ice-skating on a small pond in the middle of spring, a man and woman watching two children play by a fire, then the man’s face became clear.

Jack had tears rolling down his face as he launched himself at his father. He knew that he didn’t have all of his memories, he could feel it in his chest. He didn’t care though as it didn’t matter.

He jumped when the yelling started back up and the sound of a window breaking.

“OOGIE BOOGIE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT STOP ANTAGONIZING HIM I WILL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH ANGEL!!” Scarlett screamed as she left the room.

Jack looked at his dad in confusion. Who was Angel and Oogie Boogie? And why would Scarlett threaten to lock him in a room with her?

 

Jokul noticed the look of confusion on his son’s face and took pity on him. “Oogie Boogie is one of your uncles and the younger brother to your papa, who you’ll meet in a little bit once he’s done with his rounds. Angel is a nickname given to one of Scarlett’s best friends, Alice; she is an Angel of Mercy and the right-hand woman of the Angel of Death and her job is to collect children’s souls and when upset she tends to hit people, mainly Scarlett, with a bible. Three years ago Alice and Scarlett got into a HUGE argument over what tea was best; that ended up lasting for a week and by the end Alice was so upset that she hog-tied Scarlett and tried to brand her with a cross saying that she had no taste in tea and that she was unholy evil. She would have succeeded if I hadn’t stopped by.” Jokul was laughing so hard that he fell off the bed, pulling Jack with him.

 

Jack had the urge to meet Alice, she sounded like a lot of fun. After a few minutes his dad calmed down and picked him up before leaving the room, Ice-is and Samhain following. 

Jack looked around the room and saw four people. Scarlett was yelling at what looked to be a pale sack with eyes and Lantern was sitting on the couch laughing at them with a skeleton who looked like it had been reading the book on its lap at some point.

“Don’t yell doll-face, look there’s ice-man and snowflake!” The pale sack said in an almost pleading voice. Scarlett glared at it before hitting it with a pan.

“OW!!!”

Scarlett walked over and picked Samhain up and took Jacks hand before gently pulling him over to the couch, Jokul not far behind.

“Jack, you already know Jack-o-lantern, the skeleton next to him is his older twin brother Jack Skellington. The idiot over there pouting is your uncle Oogie Boogie.”

Jack looked at Jack and could see that he was the same height as Lantern but instead of a red tattered shirt he was wearing a black and white pinstriped suit with a bat bowtie. Oogie Boogie was pouting in a corner and rubbing his head, muttering about evil women. 

“Hello Jack, it is nice to finely meet you, father talks about you a lot and how proud he is of you. It will be quite strange for there to be two Jack’s so may I call you Jackie?”

Jack thought about it for a second before nodding his head.

 

Scarlett pushed Lantern off the couch and told Jackie to sit, before walking off to another room. She came back with a tall young man with hair that looked like it had been made of fire. He was wearing a set of dark red robes with silver trim and golden dragons all over. His eyes were a glowing jade with silver flecks.

“Jackie, this is my friend Draconic Blaze but you can call him Drake. He is the Head of the Summer Court and is here to look at your neck. Jokul, stop scowling, it doesn’t look good.”

 

Jackie was unsure of what to do, but Scarlett said he was a friend and he trusted her, if only slightly. He looked at his dad and then back at Drake before giving a shy smile and waving.

“Hello Jackie, I’m going to need to touch your neck and it will hurt at first but only a little.”

Jackie nodded and held his dads hand, loving the way the cold felt. Drake gently cupped Jackie` neck before squeezing it lightly. Jackie let out a whimper at the pain he felt but it wasn’t as bad as the beatings he had received in the past.

After a few minutes the burning stopped and a tingling sensation took its place. A cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him. He had only ever seen it before and had always wanted to try it.

“Don’t worry about burning your hands, that’s a special cup I made for your father. He likes his with a lot of chocolate while your papa likes his made with milk. The twins like theirs to be a bit spicy and your sister likes mint in hers.”

Sister? He had a sister?

At the look of confusion Scarlett explained. “Seraphina is your papa’s daughter and one of my best friends, we grow up together. She is known as Mother Nature and is the Queen of the Seasonal Court. She appointed four Heads, one for each season, and their second in command, to keep the Seasonal Spirits in check. The Head of the Spring Court is April Showers, her second is May Clover. The Head of the Summer Court is Draconic Blaze, his second is Robin Blue. The Head of the Fall Court is Jack, his second is Lantern. And the Head of the Winter Court is Evelyn Evergreen, her second is Holly Eve. Now drink your hot chocolate before it goes cold.” 

 

He took a hesitant sip and when that hot liquid touched his tongue he moaned at the flavor. He could hear soft chuckling put didn’t care as he downed his beverage. When he was done his dad wiped off his chocolate mustache and took the cup when Jackie leaned into his side.

“Who’s my papa?” Jackie asked in a hoarse voice while fighting off a yawn.

Before anyone could answer the door slammed open, extinguishing all of the candles and making Jackie jump. Standing in the door way was a tall figure with glowing gold eyes.

“To answer your question, that would be me, Pitch Black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!  
> Lantern looks just like Jack does in the beginning of The Nightmare Before Christmas when their singing "This is Halloween".  
> Pitch is here, YAY!!!!! If you noticed that Jokul had said ONE of your uncles then you when a cookie and will meet the other one next chapter!!! ;D


	3. Of Family and Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this last night but was tired and needed to go to bed, as I had work in the morning.  
> I didn't mean to take so long to update but I've been busy. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner!

Jackie stared at Pitch Black with huge round eyes. His first reaction was to run and hide but he couldn’t help but stare.

Now normally finding out that the Boogie Man was your papa would be a terrifying thing. The slamming open of the door, the candles all going out, the way you could only see his glowing gold eyes. It would be beyond terrifying, however, when you see that his hair and robes are slowly turning an ugly pink and he has yet to notice, it kind of loses its fear aspect.

Jackie bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the only one’s laughing were Lantern and Oogie Boogie, Scarlett just rolled her eyes before heading to what Jackie thought was the kitchen.

 

Pitch watched as Jackie bit his lip and tried to hide behind Jokul. He knew that he would never get the chance to mess with his new son again, so he would use this too his advantage.

“So you’re Jack Frost, Jokul` child. He talks about how proud of you he is and how he couldn’t wait to see you again. I have heard that you are nothing but trouble, but he swears up and down that you are a good boy. So, which of us is right?”

Pitch walked around, ignoring his brother and son hoping they didn’t ruin the effect, he had yet to notice the lack of fear in the air. He walked closer, just waiting for his first taste of Jackie` fear but it never came. He was confused, why wasn’t he afraid?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the coopery smell of blood. Jackie was biting his lip so hard that he was bleeding. He forgot all about scaring the boy and rushed to stop the bleeding.

“Stop biting your lip, it’s bleeding. Lantern, stop laughing and get me a handkerchief!”

 

Jokul chuckled at the look of pure confusion on his sons face as Kozmotis fussed over him. “Your papa was trying to scare you so that he can tell what your fear tastes like so that if you are ever afraid he can find you. However, he can be a mother hen when someone is hurt, like you making your lip bleed.”

 

Jackie watched his papa with wide eyes. He had never been fussed over before, though he did have the wind it wasn’t the same.

He could feel the tears rolling down his face and the sob building in his chest. He launched himself at his papa and sobbed his heart out.

 

“Hush Jackie, it’s alright, hush sweetheart.”

Kozmotis looked at Jokul and gave him a sad smile. This little boy had been all alone for fifty years. No one had cared for him but the wind and it broke his heart.

Damn MIM and his need to meddle with things he shouldn’t. The Guardians are no better, they are supposed to greet new Spirits, not abandon them. 

He felt a hand tap his shoulder and looked up to see Scarlett holding a mug of hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” He said once the cup was safely in his hand. Scarlett just nodded before turning back to the kitchen. Kozmotis raised an eyebrow at her lack of response but shook it off as nothing.

As he gently pulled Jackie away he felt the boy’s shoulders shaking. 

“Jackie, are you OK?” Kozmotis asked has the boy shook even more and began shaking his head.

As Kozmotis went to set the mug down on the coffee table and check Jackie again, he noticed something. There on his sleeve was an ugly pink spot that was slowly getting bigger.

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and let out an in-human shriek.

 

Jackie couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. Whoever did that was most likely going to die very painfully.

He watched his dad shake his head, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face. Lantern and Oogie Boogie were just plane dying of laughter. He saw Scarlett looking out the front window with a wicked smirk on her face, eyes glowing with pure amusement.

Jackie watched his papa leave the bathroom, his hair and robes completely pink now, with a smile on his face. Jackie` eyes grew huge as the shadows dance in the candle light, Scarlett had asked Drake to relight them before he left.

“Jokul love, where is your brother?” Jackie huddled over towards Jack, hoping that he would never have that sickly-sweet tone of voice directed at him. He felt Jack put an arm around him and pull him close, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t be afraid, papa only gets like this if Uncle Frosti has done something stupid or some one tries to hurt a family member.” Jackie` cheeks frosted over when Jack kissed his head.

 

“Love, out of curiosity, how do you know it was my brother?” Jokul knew he was pushing his luck right now, but his curiosity got the better of him. He watched as Koz dropped his robes to the floor, there on his chest in big pink letters was ‘HAVE NO FEAR WHEN FROSTI IS NEAR!’. If Koz didn’t kill his brother then he would, he would’ve been fine if his idiot brother hadn’t painted Koz` chest. 

Jokul wasn’t possessive, he wasn’t really, just as long as you didn’t touch Koz` chest or below his waist. One Dark Spirit did just that after Jokul and Koz had been dating for five years, the sad part was that EVERY Dark Spirit knew that Pitch Black was taken.

They were both at a Samhain party for Dark Spirits and were over in a corner talking. Jokul had left to go get more wine and didn’t notice the Incubus watching Koz. He turned and ran full speed towards Koz, dropping the wine glasses, when he heard him shout in pain. When Spirit’s through a party they ward it so that no one can us their powers, so while Koz may be powerful he was weak physically back then.

What Jokul saw made him see red. The Incubus bastard had Koz pinned to the wall, hands forced above his head and the Incubus` other hand cupping his crotch. The bastard was about to kiss Koz when Jokul grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the floor, Koz slid down the wall and curled into a ball.

“You’re going to die for this transgression!” Jokul growled before lunging at the Incubus. No one stopped the blood bath that happened next, it was a rule at these parties, if you intimately touch someone else’s mate and or lover without their permission your life was forfeit.

After that night, no one saw Jokul or Pitch at the parties and that didn’t surprise them. Jokul started teaching Koz how to defend himself without his powers and it took five years before anyone saw the two again.

 

Scarlett watched them in amusement, both men were idiots. She turned back to the window just in time to see and head of white hair burrow back into the snow.

“Kozmotis darling, the idiot you’re looking for is outside pretending to be a gopher.”

The look of pure glee on the man’s face as he ran out the door was priceless.

 

Jack knew that this would be entertaining, so he picked Jackie up, which earned him a squeak, and walked outside to sit on the porch. The cold didn’t bother him and he knew that the cold wouldn’t bother his baby brother, he still took a blanket though.

“Jack, where are we?”

“We’re in Alaska, way up North. Scarlett loves it up here, she’s never liked the heat.” He said, moving Jackie to a more comfortable position on his lap.

Their Dad joined them and they sat watching Koz as he stared at the snow.

 

Koz stood there in the snow watching and waiting. The faint noise of movement to his right had him moving so fast that he was nothing but an ugly pink blur, his scythe drown and ready.

 

Jackie watched his papa, fascinated with the way he moved. He watched as the scythe moved down and his papa had a victorious look on his face, it so faded into a sneer when he brought the scythe blade back up and it was covered in ice. 

Jackie` vision was then obscured by a set of ice blue eyes, just like his dad.

“So this is my darling nephew! You were right Jokul, he does look like his mother.” The man said as he backed up enough for Jackie to get a good look at him.

He was the same height as his dad, if not an inch shorter. He had long white hair that looked like it was covered in a thin lair of ice, making it have a shine to it. He was wearing a long sleeved white tunic that had silver vines around the hem and cuffs. His leggings were just like Jackie`, only his were an ice blue color and he was barefoot just like Jackie.

“I’m Frosti, your daddy’s younger brother. The last time I saw you, you were a two-month-old baby.” He said with a fawned smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else but moved out of the way as a Nightmare came at him.

Jackie looked at the beautiful creature before him. It was as black as night and glittered like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. Its eyes were the same as his papa` only they didn’t have a pupil.

 

Onyx looked at the white-haired boy on Master Jack` lap, he smelt like Master Jokul and looked like him too. She smelt the air and her eyes widened at the scent of snowdrops and mint, with a hint of chocolate. She took a small step forward and stopped just a few inches in-front of the young child.

 

Jackie softly touched the creature’s snout and marveled at the feeling of sand. He was unaware of the silent conversation going on above his head.

He giggled when it nuzzled his cheek and licked his face, its tongue was wet and gritty like a cat’s. He was shocked when he heard purring coming from the horse like creature and gave a hoarse laugh.

He jumped however when he heard his papa give a triumphant laugh and his Uncle shriek. The Nightmare moved to the side and he saw his Uncle slowly turning a sickly shade of green.

Jackie had no clue what happened so he looked at Lantern and his Uncle Oogie, as the two had joined them a few minutes before, for answers.

 

Oogie Boogie so the questioning look on Snowflakes face and stopped laughing long enough to answer him.

“While ice-cube was watching you he didn’t see tall-dark-and-creepy sneaking up on him with a dye potion.” He then dissolved into another laughing fit.

 

Kozmotis walked over to Jack and Jackie, picking the latter up and carrying him with one arm, and started petting Onyx. “Jackie, I’m impressed with how you handled my Nightmare. Your brothers didn’t even take to them as fast as you did. This is Onyx, my pride and joy; she is the oldest Nightmare I have ever created and is very loyal.”

 

Jackie looked at his papa and then back at Onyx, before looking back at his papa and giving him a huge smile.

 

The rest of the day past in the same manner as it began. The brothers got to know each other better and ended up sleeping on the floor near the fire together, Jackie in the middle with Jack and Lantern holding him in their sleep, protectively.

Jokul and Koz were happy at how well the boys got along and how protective the twins were of their baby brother. Scarlett had to leave for a trial and said that she would be back sometime next week, so the cabin was theirs for a while.

It was a month after their family reunion that Jackie finally got to meet his sister, but it was rather violent, it all started on a quiet snowy morning. They were still at Scarlett` cabin as none of them had anything too important to do, Jack and Lantern had everything ready for Samhain and were now just resting.

 

Jackie woke up to the sound of muttering and giggled at the fact that Lantern had once again switched heads with Jack. He quietly snuck out of the bed and out of the room. The main room was cold, not that he minded, but he just knew the Scarlett would, so he carefully lit the fire-place.

He moved to the kitchen and picked up an apple to munch on. He then walked over to the window seat and stared out at the trees. It was snowing heavily and Jackie couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to be loved and excepted for who and what he was. After watching the snow for a while he drifted away with his thoughts.

He was jerked violently out of his head not to long after by a sudden rush of fear. He looked out the window and saw that the snow had lightened up but it was eerily quiet. Normally you would at least hear birds or the wind, but it was dead silent.

He saw a figure standing in the snow and it made a violent shiver run down his back. His instincts were telling him to run and hide but he feared looking away from the figure.

He knew his papa had yet to know what his fear tasted like, so the chances of him coming back before his rounds were over was slim to none. He didn’t want to yell for fear that the figure would hear him.

He slowly got up and backed away, keeping his eyes on the figure. As he was backing up he knocked over a candle stick, making it hit the floor with a loud bang. As soon as he knocked it over he knew he was in trouble, the figure had vanished. 

He ran to his dad’s room, slamming the door open, and landed on the man. Just as he did a violent ear piercing shriek could be heard, scaring his dad and him. His dad wrapped him in a bone crushing hug and pulled him more onto the bed.

Jack and Lantern came running in not to long after and sighed in relief at the sight of him.

“Little brother, please tell me that was your idea of a wake-up call.” Lantern begged as they came towards the bed. Before he could answer though they heard another shriek, this time from the bed room window.

Jackie clung to his dad and shook violently as he saw a blood red eye staring at him through the curtains. His dad picked him up and handed him to Jack and told them to get to the cellar and to stay away from the windows.

“You three are to stay there until it is safe to come out. If I don’t come and get you within an hour, you are to take the tunnel that leads to the old mines and find Scarlett, do you understand?” All three nodded and moved out of the room and towards the kitchen where the cellar door was located.

Jackie saw Ice-is and Samhain following them and felt better but the feeling went right out the window when he heard glass shattering and his dad shout in pain. They ran to the kitchen but before they could make it into the cellar something grabbed Jackie` arm.

 

Jack looked on in horror as Jackie was pulled roughly from his arms and thrown out the window. 

 

~SOME WHERE IN LOUISIANA~

Kozmotis felt the intense fear coming from the north and made his way up there. As he made his way up, he noticed that he was heading closer to Alaska and he soon tasted his family’s fear. Jack` was spicy with a hint of chocolate, Lantern` was like pumpkin with a hint of chocolate, Jokul` was like honey with a hint of chocolate, and the new one had to be Jackie. His was like an icy mint with a hint of chocolate.

Koz didn’t like the taste of their fear and it made him sick. He summoned Onyx and rode as fast as he could. When he got to the cabin his eyes widened in horror. The snow was stained red with blood and some of the trees were destroyed.

He ran to the cabin and searched for his boys. Jackie` room was empty and the cellar door was open but no one was down there, but his and Jokul` room was destroyed. Their window was shattered and there were claw marks on the walls.

He turned when he heard a groan of pain coming from behind him. He moved the wardrobe and found Jokul with a huge gash on his chest.

“Where are the boys, I told them to stay in the cellar?”

“I don’t know, I just got here, but the cellar door was open and they weren’t down there. What happened?” Koz asked as he put pressure on the wound, slowing the bleeding slightly. 

“I heard Jackie scream before I passed out, if they’re not down there then we need to find them and fast. Someone has made a wendigo and I think it has Jackie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stay relatively accurate with the century I have this set in (1762) so Halloween Town doesn't really exist yet, the town is there it's just not named 'Halloween Town' yet.


	4. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I normally try to make them longer but.......  
> The next one will be longer and will have more info.

Jackie felt immense pain running down his back and a tingling sensation in his hands.

He tried to open his eyes but he was just so tired. He could hear breathing and heavy footsteps. It scared him, that he couldn’t see what was there or feel the ground under his feet.

Jackie felt something touch his side and it made him jump. It licked the right side of his face and gave a soft growl when he shivered. The thing moved off and he heard someone screaming.

“NO, NO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! NO!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM, NOT ME!! I CREATED YOU, I’M YOUR MAS-” 

The female voice was cut off by a sickeningly wet crunch. Jackie felt something warm and wet splatter onto the left side of his face.   
He had tears rolling down his cheeks as a clawed hand cupped his chin and raised it up.

It took every ounce of strength he had to open his eyes. Sapphire blue met blood red and then everything went black.

 

~WITH JACK & LANTERN~

They had been following Ice-is and Samhain, both of who had changed in to their larger forums, ever since they lost sight of the wendigo. Jack felt like he had failed his little brother, one minute he was in his arms and the next he was gone. He was supposed to protect his brothers; he had made a promise to their father to do just that.

He had tried to get Lantern to stay behind and wait for their papa, but he ran off before Jack could do anything. They were now moving closer to the mountains and were seeing more and more dead animals.

“Lantern, we need to think about this. If we just run in there it will kill Jackie before we can stop it.”

“Then what do you think we should do?! Wait here and plan while it’s in there doing moon knows what to Jackie?!” Lantern screamed, fire coming from his eyes and mouth in his anger.

Jack` reply was stopped be the arrival of their father and papa.

 

Koz jumped off Onyx and pulled both boys into a tight hug. He then checked them over and sighed when he found nothing. He looked around and slowly paled as he couldn’t see Jackie.

“J-Jack, L-Lantern, Whe-where is yo-your brother?” Koz asked, already knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

He watched them look at each other and then both boys walked forward and wrapped him in a hug before both whispering in his ear.

“He’s with the wendigo.”

 

Jokul sank to the ground before looking at the mountain. He had just found his son and now he may lose him again, life wasn’t fair to them.

Tears blurred his vison but fell when he saw a tall figure standing on the branch of a bare oak tree. He would recognize that black cloak anywhere.

It was the cloak of a Grim-Reaper.

He hoped to MIM that it wasn’t here for his baby boy, but as he watched it leave for the mountain, he slowly lost hope.

 

~OUTSIDE THE WENDIGO` CAVE~

She could feel the stolen soul inside of this cave, along with hundreds of others. She was only here to collect what was stolen and the one who stole it.

Normally they didn’t interfere with the wendigo, as long as it was made through nature they didn’t really care, but if magic was involved then that was different. 

She walked through the tunnels and down into the depths of the mountain, were it slowly became colder. She could feel the pull coming from the left and found a door. This must have been an old Winter Spirit hide-out if the rooms were anything to go by.  
It looked like a Winter Spirit family had lived here at some point. There were doors and beds, two rooms had what looked like toys and clothes.

She would have to tell Scarlett about this and see what happened.

She walked down the hall and came to a large solid white door. She felt three souls on the other side, two she was here to collect and one that should have been theirs once upon a time if not for the moon.

She thru the door open and swung her scythe at the wendigo, making it let go of Jack Frost. It looked at her, rage in its eyes, before lunging at her. It missed her by a hair and slammed into the wall.

“I see that you have killed your master, that makes this easier.” She said with a charming smile as it lunged at her, once again missing by a hair.

She was now standing next to Jack Frost and could feel his soul trying to leave. She placed her hand on his chest and put him into a deep sleep. She looked up at the wendigo and saw pure possessive fury in its eyes.

“So that is why you killed her, she ordered you to kill what is yours. She used the spell wrong, it may have made you a wendigo on the outside but you have none of their instincts.” 

She then grabbed Jack Frost and fled to the shadows, the wendigo screaming in rage. She reappeared in the upper levels of the mountain, close to the entrance. She then took of her cloak and covered Jack Frost with it, letting her long waist length midnight black hair flow down her back.

She left the room and sealed the door behind her. She could hear the wendigo making its way up through the tunnels. She made sure to leave her scent on the walls so it would follow her out into the snow.

It barreled down the hall and right past the room Jack Frost was in. She drew her scythe and knocked it off the ledge and down to the meadow below.

She stretched her glossy ebony black wings and glided down, watching as the Nightmare King attacked it.

 

~A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE WENDIGO LANDED~

Koz wanted to scream and rage that the world wasn’t fair, he had enough taken from him. He felt Jokul wrap his arms around him and cried into his husband’s chest.

“W-we ju-just got hi-him back! It’s no-not fair!” Koz said through his sobs of grief and pain.

“I know love, I know.” 

Koz turned when he heard an in-raged scream come from behind him. There on the ground was the wendigo. The one that hurt his husband! The one that scared his son’s!

THE ONE THAT TOOK HIS BABY BOY!!!

Koz saw red and drew his scythe, attacked the wendigo in pure rage. It connected with its left arm, making it scream in pain.  
He jumped back when it lashed out at him with its right. He summoned three nightmares to attack it and then summoned more to go look for Jackie, but stopped at the sound a familiar soft voice.

“Nightmare King, Jack Frost is in a deep sleep safe from the creature’s touch.”

He whipped his head around to see a Grim-Reaper land not far from him.

“Luna, why are you here?” Koz` voice was soft as he asked, terrified of the answer. Just because she said that Jackie was safe from the wendigo didn’t mean he was OK.

“I was told to collect what was stolen and the one who stole it.”

Before Koz could respond the wendigo rushed him, throwing him to the side. Thankfully he wasn’t bitten, he dodged the incoming claws and slashed his scythe down, hitting the wendigo` back left leg.

Koz watched as the creature’s blood painted the snow crimson. He hadn’t let loss like this in a long time. The last time he had, he was against the Guardians, they had stopped him from getting to Jackie the one time he had found him. Though he should thank the idiots, as that was the day he and Jokul finally got together. They have now been happily together for thirty years.

The wendigo charged him and he dodged but not fast enough, one of its claws cut his right side. He lost his balance but quickly recovered and summoned more nightmares.

He saw Ice-is making her way around so that she was behind the creature. Samhain was with the boys, they looked like they were making a cage out of flames. He couldn’t see Jokul, but he wasn’t too worried as the man had quit the temper. He knew that if a snow storm started he was to grab the boys and head for the mountain.

The nightmares were biting and kicking, tearing off bits of flesh, the snow stained with blood. Ice-is leapt onto the wendigo` back, sinking her fangs in and tearing at its right shoulder.

_“NO!! HE WAS TO BE MINE!!!! HIS POWER WAS TO BE MINE!! MINE!! MINE!!!! MINE!!!!!!”_

Koz saw Samhain, Jack, and Lantern throw a large fire ball at the screaming creature, sealing it in a cage of fire. He stroked Ice-is` head as he walked past her and towards the cage.

He could hear it still muttering about how his baby was supposed to be his. This stupid creature should have never tried too clam his son.

“My son is not yours too clam nor is he yours to use. I hope to moon that Scarlett makes you suffer.” Koz said with a growl, his lips pulled into a sneer. He brought his scythe down cutting the creature in two.

“That was rather nice, I did not have to do anything. Though Alice will accuse me of cheating.” Lune said as she walked towards the now charred remains of the wendigo, collecting the soul only she could see.

“Luna love, I highly doubt that. Your too much of a goody two shoes.” Lantern said with a huge smile on his face, arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked at him like he was a moron and removed his arm, scowl on her face.

She then walked off towards the mountain, Koz following her. As they got closer they could feel the air getting colder and the snow heavier. Koz could hear sobbing and ran to the hunched over forum of Jokul.

 

~MINUTES AFTER THE WENDIGO LANDED~

He had run up to the mountain when the wendigo landed and Koz started to vent. He found the entrance with ease but finding the room Luna had hid Jackie in was harder.

After a bit, he found the door but it took some time to take down the wards. When he entered the room, he looked around and paled at the pool of blood on the floor. He saw a slim pale hand and followed it up to the face of his son, the dark black Grim-Reaper’s cloak making him look very pale.

He rushed over and checked for a pulse and sighed when he found one, though it was very weak. He carefully picked up Jackie, making sure to wrap him in the cloak, and rushed outside.

As he rushed down the mountain, he could feel Jackie` heartbeat getting slower. He ran as fast as he could before he slid down the mountain and hitting the bottom. He checked Jackie, but his heart stopped when he felt nothing.

There was no soft breathing.

There was no soft pulse.

There was no soft heartbeat.

There was nothing.

Jackie was dead.

His baby boy was dead.

He died alone and scared, hoping that they would come and save him. 

They had failed their little boy.

 

The snow became heavy and the wind violent in her pain. Jokul didn’t react to Koz, Jack, or Lantern. The wind screamed in pain and loss, unable to understand what had happened.

No one noticed the soft humming or the trees growing leaves, too consumed in their grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should go crawl under a rock to hind so......


	5. Welcome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!! I didn't mean to take so long, but I'm glad people like it!!!  
> I was having trouble figuring out how to start this chapter so that took some time but I'm quit happy with it!

Jackie woke up in a VERY white room, it was so white that it hurt his eyes. After a little bit his eyes adjusted and he could now look around the room.

It was small but cozy and had bright crystals lighting up the walls. The bed he was in was very soft and warm. He could see a tall pale bookcase full of books, sadly he couldn’t read. Maybe his dad or papa would teach him.

What, where were his dad and papa?

More importantly, where was he? 

The last thing he remembered were blood red eyes and………THE WENDIGO!

Jackie looked around franticly for the wendigo but saw nothing. He sighed but knew that he had to get out of here before it came back. He carefully got up and saw that he was wearing long white robes and his hair had grown slightly, it now reached his shoulders.

He found a ribbon and tied his hair back before looking for a way out. There were no windows but it didn’t take long to find the door. He left the room quietly and silently made his way down the hall.

It felt like he had been walking for hours before he heard the familiar voice of Scarlett, so he ran. He ran down the hall and took a sharp left, almost running in to a door.

“WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND THEN THINK I WOULD BE OK WITH IT?!” Came Scarlett` muffled voice from behind the door. Jackie didn’t hear the reply of whoever she was screaming at, but whatever they said must have pissed her off more because he heard her shatter something on the wall.

“I DON’T CARE, I WANT IT DESTROYED!!! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU’VE MADE ANOTHER ONE YOU’LL BE DOING NOTHING BUT PAPERWORK FOR THE NEXT CENTURY!!!”

Jackie backed away from the door when he heard footstep heading his way. The door was thrown open by a very chastised looking Death, who looked at him with stunning jade eyes. Jackie noticed the golden staff with the glowing blue gem at the top in his hand and figured that was what had Scarlett angry.

He watched Death walk off before knocking on the door softly. Scarlett was sitting at an oak desk, head in her hands, muttering about how stupid men can be. She looked up at him though when he knocked.

“Hey there sleepy head. How do you feel?” 

“Fine I guess, am I dead?” He asked in a soft voice, nervous about the answer.

He watched Scarlett` eyes go wide before shaking her head, chuckling softly. 

“No Jackie, you’re not dead, just in a deep sleep. I’ll take you back with me when I’m done with these last two trials.”

Jackie nodded and sat down in a plush chair in the corner, watching Scarlett do some paperwork. At some point, he fell asleep and was gently shaken awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the person in front of him.

Standing there was a young woman. She looked to be the same height as Scarlett, if not an inch or two shorter. She had very light blue eyes that had silver flecks in them. Her face was framed with wavy midnight black hair the flowed down to her waist. She was wearing a dress like the one Scarlett was wearing when they first met, only hers had silver lace, the dress was a very dark blue and reached her mid-calf with flat black shoes on her feet.

He noticed that she had a silver oval shaped locket around her neck and he thought it looked familiar. After racking his brain for a few minutes, he remembered why it looked familiar.

He saw it when he was rescued from the wendigo.

“You were the one that rescued me.” Jackie said as he looked at her, a thankful expression on his face.

“Yes, that was me. My name is Luna, I’m Death` right hand lady. I’m sure you’ve already heard about my older twin sister, Alice.”

Jackie nodded and then looked around for Scarlett. He looked up when Luna cleared her throat. She said that Scarlett was in court and was most likely in the middle of a trial. She then asked if he would like to go and watch, he nodded.

As they walked down the hall Luna told him all about the void and how it can get BORING. They talked and laughed all the way to the court room, but Luna shushed him, saying that they needed to be quiet.

Jackie looked around the room and saw that it was rather bright and calm, though Scarlett looked less then pleased as she listened to some Fall Spirit.

“IT’S HIS FAULT THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS A SHADE!!! WHY WERE THEY PUNISHED WHEN IT SHOULD BE HIM!!!”

Jackie recognized that voice from the cave and knew that she was the one that created the wendigo.

“You’re a stupid little girl if you think blaming him will save you. I have listened to countless other Spirits come through my court and try and blame Jack Frost for their problems, you’re not the first but you’ll damn well be the last! Jack Frost is a kind and gentle soul! Your boyfriend was made a shade because he had committed countless other crimes along with those two siblings! Since this is your first offense and a major one at that, you are sentenced to ten years in prison with a chance at parole after five.”

Two Grim-Reaper’s dragged the screaming Fall Spirit out of the court and down the hall. Two more appeared, holding a chained Winter Spirit with them.

Jackie recognized the Spirit and started shaking at the memory of their first meeting. Luna saw this and pulled him to her side, asking if he wanted to leave. He shook his head no, saying that he needed the closure.

They watched as Scarlett banged her gavel, signaling the start of the trial.

“Aspen Cole, I never thought I would see you in my court again, more importantly I never wanted to. I thought you would have learned after twenty years in prison to leave Jack Frost alone, but I guess that was wishful thinking on my part. The only think that stopped me from making you a Shade was the fact that it was your first offense.” Scarlett then got a very cruel smile on her face. “I now have reason to make you one. Do you have anything to say?”

“He is mine.”

Those three little words made Jackie` skin crawl and his stomach twist. He was going to be sick, he could feel it. He ran from the room and down the hall not watching where he was going.

He rounded a corner and ran right into someone. He then lost his balance and fell, hitting his head hard on the floor and blacking out.

When he woke up he heard hushed arguing and someone was petting his head. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room that he first woken up in. He looked to his left and saw that it was Luna petting him, though she didn’t notice that he was awake. She was too busy watching Scarlett argue with a blonde woman.

She was the same height as Scarlett, if not an inch taller. He could see that she had light pink eyes with gold flecks and her curly blonde hair reached her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved knee length tight dark red dress with a black and silver corset.

Jackie started coughing which got their attention and a cup of water was placed at his lips. He took small sips and sighed when his throat felt better.

“What happened?”

“You ran into my sister and fell, hitting your head hard on the floor.”

Jackie nodded his head and gave a soft apology to Alice. She nodded but said nothing.

“What were you two arguing about?”

They then proceeded to tell him about how Cole tried to run after him, harming three Grim-Reapers and pissing Scarlett off even more. He had destroyed half of the court room and froze the other half. Thankfully Leon, Angel of Death, was there and he took care of him before anything else happened.

Scarlett was about to say something else but a soft knock on the door stopped her.

“You may enter Leon.”

Jackie looked at the man that had come in and saw that he was a head taller than Scarlett. His skin was rather pale and it made his bright lavender eyes stand out more. His hair was a soft brown with soft curls at the ends and the length reached just passed his shoulders. He was wearing white robes that had silver trim along with silver lilies.

“Hello Jack Frost, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, and thank you for helping me when we first met.”

He received a smile and a nod in return before Leon turned to whisper something in Scarlett` ear. Whatever it was had her turning purple and plaster a smile on her face.

“We’ll be back.”

Then both Scarlett and Leon left, Scarlett slamming the door closed. Jackie looked between Alice and Luna for answers, both women just shrugged.

Jackie then asked what the deference between Grim-Reapers and Angels of Mercy was, he didn’t like the silence and he had wanted to know for a while.

Luna and Alice looked between each other and had a silent conversation. After about a minute or two they started to glare at each other. They both raised their fists and started a game of rock, paper, scissors. Jackie started giggling after a few minutes as they both kept tying.

Alice eventually gave a triumphant shout and danced around the room, Luna was pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

“OK Jackie! My job as an Angel of Mercy is to collect the souls of children and to comfort them before they die. If they are over the age of twenty, then the fall under the care of the Grim-Reapers. There are exceptions to this rule, like if the child has a dark and tainted soul that only a Grim-Reaper can handle. It is also my job to escort children who are between life and death to Scarlett or one of her Grey Ladies for a Second Chance trial, I’ll let Scarlett explain that. As I’m Leon` right-hand Lady, my other job is to keep the other Angels of Mercy in line and to assign them their charges. Each Angel has an age range they handle, I’m one of the few that can handle all ages. There are those that only deal with Babies and then there are those that only deal with teens. Luna, I do believe it’s your turn.” Alice finished with a smirk.

Jackie saw Luna stick her tongue out at her sister and mumble under her breath. She then turned towards him and pulled out a little black book. She wrote something down had then the book vanished, Jackie raised an eye brow and Alice just glared.

“Like my sister, my job as a Grim-Reaper is the same. Though Grim-Reapers have more responsibility. We not only collect souls; we hunt them as well as some souls don’t want to go willingly. There are three classes of Grim-Reaper; the first class is what I am, we take care of the most vicious souls and creatures. Second class does soul collection and soul tracking, manly mid-level souls. Third class does just soul collection, like little old ladies and little old men, nothing too big.”

After that they fell into easy conversation and talked for a good hour or so. Scarlett eventually came back, but she was piss off more than she had been at Death. Jackie watched her storm over to a glass cabinet he hadn’t noticed before and pulled out a fancy glass bottle full of a clear liquid.

“GOD DAMN ASGARDIANS!!!!! DON’T THEY KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THEY MAKE BY PULLING SHIT LIKE THIS!!! NOT TO MENTION THAT ODIN IS BASICALLY IGNORING LOKI, THE BASTARD ALREADY TOOK THE MANS CHILDREN WHAT MORE DOES HE WANT!!!!”

Jackie was confused but by the looks on both Alice and Luna` face’s he didn’t want to know. Scarlett was all but chugging, what Jackie thought was liquor, and the only sign that it was getting her drunk was her slightly rosy cheeks.

Jackie didn’t like the way this was going so decided that a distraction was in order.

“Hey Scarlett, Alice mentioned something called a Second Chance trial and people called Grey Ladies, what are they?”

Luna gave him a small thank you and Alice looked like someone just stole her favorite toy. Scarlett corked the bottle and sat heavily into a plush chair by the bookcase.

“The Second Chace trial as everyone calls it, is when I or one of my Grey Ladies looks through someone’s life and judges whether they get a second chance at life or not. Children normally get the second chance but there are those few that we just can’t allow to have a second chance. We see possible futures for the soul and see if it’s worth it, if they have more good futures then bad we give them the second chance. But sometimes the second chance isn’t the best for them, I had a little girl here before you were found, that was being given a Second Chance trial. She was all alone and was starving on the street, we saw her possible futures and none of them were good. In some she starved to death, in others she was found and sold as a slave, there was only one or two that actually ended happily. Had there been more we would have given her the second chance, but there weren’t so she was sent to her family.”

Scarlett opened the bottle and took a swig of the liquor before continuing.

“The Grey Ladies are my helpers, though the name is misleading, just like Death has his Grim-Reapers and Leon has his Angels of Mercy. My right-hand MAN is Alice and Luna` older brother, Allen, you may have seen him in the court room. He’s about your height, his eyes are two different colors. His right eye is the opposite to Luna`, just like his left is opposite to Alice, their rather pretty, especially with his wavy light brown, shoulder length hair.” Scarlett said before taking another swig from the bottle.

Alice got a wicked smile on her face and asked if Jackie would like some. Before he could even think about it, Alice was hit in the face with a cushion from the chair Scarlett was sitting in.

“Alice, you know damn well that he wouldn’t be able to handle one drop of Spirit Water, let alone a glass. Hell, you can’t even handle a drop of the stuff. I just wish I could get drunk, but no matter how much I drink I only get warm in the face, Death can’t get drunk either so I guess it’s OK.”

They fell into easy conversation once again, only Alice was demanding a shot of Spirit Water, saying that she could handle it. Scarlett humored her and gave her a shot. Needless to say, she was out cold as soon as the first drop touched her tongue.

 

Scarlett watched Jackie and Luna talk and laugh at a passed-out Alice. Something about what Aspen Cole said after Jackie ran from the room got her thinking, she needed to run a test to confirm her suspicion.

“Jackie, may I have a sample of your blood?”

After receiving a quizzical look, she gave a vague answer and pricked his finger once he agreed. She collected ten drops of blood before she left the room and walked down the hall, turning right and pulling open a dark oak door.

The room was full of glass bottles full of different liquids and dried herbs and powders.

Scarlett opened a dark oak cabinet and pulled out a crystal bottle that had a bright blue liquid in side it. She put the small vial with Jackie` blood on a little stand. She uncorked the crystal bottle and put two drops into the vial of blood, it turned a blinding gold.

“Oh Jackie.”

 

Jackie was still talking to Luna when Scarlett came back with a troubled look on her face.

“Luna, please take your sister to her room and go see Death, I believe he has a job for you.”

Once they left Scarlett sat in the chair Luna had just vacated, they were silent for a few minutes before Scarlett cleared her throat. “Do you know why I really took some blood?”

Jackie nodded.

“Is this why they all came for you?”

Once again Jackie nodded.

“Have you told Koz or Jokul?”

He shook his head.

“Do your brothers know?”

Once again he shook his head.

“Your sister already knows; you should really tell them so they can protect you Jackie.”

Jackie was quiet for some time before speaking. “I’m scared.”

“You don’t need to be, they’ll still love you, they’ll just be more protective.”

Jackie sat there for some time just thinking. He had never trusted others with his secret, the other Spirits found out by accident, but it’s still not very known.

He was so lost in thought that the sudden touch to his shoulder made him jump. He heard Scarlett chuckle and tell him it was time to go. They walked down the hall and came to a set of silver and gold double doors. Scarlett told him to touch the door and push. “It well feel like your falling and that you’ll never stop, but don’t worry. Since this is your first, and hopefully your last, time doing this you’ll wake up with a nasty headache.”

Jackie nodded and then pushed open the doors. He then felt like he was free falling through the air and it felt wonderful. He suddenly felt heavy and his head was pounding. He fought to open his eyes and gave a startled yelp when he came face to face with a set of twinkly deep sea blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that know what the staff is, here is a cookie.  
> For those of you that can guess which child of Loki will be introduced first, you can have a cookie.  
> For those of you that READ this note here's a Jack plushie!!!


	6. 10 Days (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!  
> I had a bit of writers block and it took a while to get it flowing the way I wanted it to.

Kozmotis held his husband and grieved for their lost child. He hadn’t even been with them that long, it just wasn’t fair. Luna had vanished not too long ago after collecting the souls from the mountain with a knowing smile on her face.

He saw Lantern clinging to Samhain and Jack had his arms wrapped around his middle, silently sobbing. Kozmotis used his shadows to gently pull his children towards him. Once close enough, they both clung to him and Jokul.

“I’m s-sorry pa-papa, I sho-should ha-have had a ti-tighter hol-hold on him.”

“Hush Jack, It’s not your fault. You did as you were told and that is all I can ask for.” Kozmotis said as he pulled both boys closer, kissing their foreheads.

Kozmotis listened to the wind and watched the snow fall. It was going to be hard to move past this, they’ll never be the same. He was about to lose himself to the grief when someone touched his cheek.

“Why are you sillies so sad?” Came a soft cheerful voice.

All four men looked up to see Seraphina standing there wearing her trade mark green dress. Her long black hair, flying around in the wind.

She walked over and gently pulled Jackie out of Jokul` arms, making sure to keep the cloak wrapped around him. She then walked off leaving them all stunned.

 

Jokul was the first to recover and rushed after his daughter. “Sera, what are you doing with Jackie` body?”

“I’m going to tuck him into bed, silly! After all your first return trip from the Void gives one SUCH a nasty headache. I’m sure he would appreciate it if he woke up in a nice soft bed!” She said in a matter of fact voice.

Jokul grabbed her by the shoulder and gently turned her around, making sure to look her in the eye. “Sera, are you telling me that Jackie is just in the Void?”

She gave him a blinding smile and nodded her head. Jokul gave a watery chuckle before fainting.

 

~DAY 1~  
The next day, everyone was rather subdued even Lantern who would normally try and prank someone. They didn’t want to do much but Sera was rather persistent.

“Come on! Come and play in the snow with me!” Sera said as she pulled both Jack and Lantern out the door.

 

Koz smiled at them, happy that Sera was here for the twins. He walked to Jackie` room and found Samhain, Ice-is, in their larger forms, and Onyx, who refused to leave, surrounding Jackie as he slept.

He walked over, climbed onto the bed, and got under the covers to cuddle Jackie. He ran his long fingers through his baby’s soft hair and whispered into his ear.

“I hope you wake up soon sweetheart. I would love to see those bright blue eyes again.” He said as he kissed the boy’s forehead. Time flowed differently in the Void, so there was no telling when Jackie would wake up.

“I never told you how I met your dad did I? It’s a rather funny story involving Ice-is, Onyx, and a bee-hive.” Koz said with a chuckle and a fawned smile on his face.

“We met forty years ago, and it was the beginning of fall. I was in a little village south of Russia and was just about to leave when your father spotted me.”

 

~ SEPTEMBER, 5, FORTY YEARS-AGO~  
 _Pitch looked around the little village with a silly little smile. Two little boys were arguing over a cookie and a little girl came up and took it before running. He laughed when the boys chased her, it reminded him of his children._

_He faded into the shadows and summoned Onyx. They walked in between the houses and towards the forest. Pitch mounted Onyx and was about to enter the forest when he heard someone shout._

_“HEY, NIGHTMARE KING!”_

_Pitch turned and saw what looked to be a Winter Spirit running towards him. He had already been attacked today and didn’t want to deal with this so he ran. He was surprised that the Spirit was keeping up with Onyx but that didn’t mean much._

_The chase went on for over an hour and Pitch had finally had enough. He stopped Onyx and jumped off. Spun around and charged the persistent Spirit, probably not his best idea. He fought the blush that tried to cover his face when he saw how handsome the Spirit was._

_“What is it I have done to gain the attention of a Winter Spirit.” ‘and such a handsome one to’ he silently thought._

_He took pride in the fact that he managed to keep a blank face when the Spirit gave him a charming smile. “My name is Jokul and..” Unfortunately, before the Spirit could finish the huge panther, that had been standing behind him, leapt at Pitch._

_Pitch, not expecting the attack, tripped, and hit his head on a tree. Onyx went nuts when the panther leapt at him that she started kicking around and kicked the tree he landed under. The tree shook and branches fell, along with an empty bee-hive which landed on his head._

_He tried to pull the hive off his head but only managed to open the front so he could see. The panther was looking at the ground in shame as Onyx glared at it and the Winter Spirit was laughing on the ground. Pitch didn’t even bother fighting the blush on his face and kept his eyes down._

_“So glad that my embarrassment amuses you. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go.” He said in a rush, proud that he managed to keep the pain out of his voice._

_“NO! Wait I’m..” Pitch didn’t hear the rest as the wind drowned it out._

 

~Present~  
“It took him a year to find me and three months before I would listen to him. At the time, I didn’t think it was funny, but now that I think back, it kind of was.” Koz said with a chuckle and fawned smile. He kissed Jackie` head and pulled him closer, snuggling him under the blankets. He felt Ice-is purring and chuckled before closing his eyes and decided to take a nap.

 

~Day 2~  
Jack walked into the room and smiled at how cute Jackie looked surrounded by fluffy pillows and animals, though Ice-is and Samhain had returned to their smaller forms.

He walked over and sat a crystal vase of snowdrops on the bed side table. He chuckled at the glare he received from Samhain at the noise. He bent over and moved some hair from Jackie` face.

“I heard that papa told you about how he and father met. At the time, I was angry at the embarrassment he went through but now I just think it’s funny.” He said with a grin and chuckled at the memory of their papa with a bee-hive on his head. It took a LOT of hot chocolate to make him feel better. 

“I hated seeing him like that. The first time me and Lantern met papa he was smiling and gave us a home.”

 

~DECEMBER, 9, THREE THOUSAND YEARS-AGO~  
 _A ten-year-old Jack looked around for Lantern and started to panic when he couldn’t find him. He ran through the trees and tripped over a hidden root, popping his head off. It rolled until it hit a tree, making him dizzy._

_“Jack, are you OK?!”_

_Jack looked up to where the voice came from and saw Lantern looking down at him from a branch. “Yes, but can you come down and help me?”_

_After receiving a nod from the other boy, he looked around for his body and saw it being buried in the snow. Lantern picked him up and walked over to his body and popped his head on._

_It took a minute for the dizzy feeling to go away and for him to get his bearings. He turned, hug his little brother and was about to ask him what he wanted to do when they heard it._

_Howling._

_Jack grabbed Lantern` hand and ran through the trees, not wanting to be caught. The wolves were quickly gaining on them and the two little boys were getting tired as they ran through the deep snow._

_Jack looked back and saw the wolves closing in and told Lantern to climb up the tree. He lifted his brother up so he could grab the branch and lift himself up. He was about to follow when one of the wolves grabbed his leg and throw him. He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could._

_He was soon trapped at the bottom of a cliff and didn’t have the energy to climb up, so he looked around for a place to hide and found a crack in the wall just big enough for him to crawl into. He quickly got in just in time to avoid getting bitten again._

_He curled into himself and hoped that Lantern was OK and safe. He felt the tears rolling down his face and hoped that Lantern would forgive him for leaving him alone._

_He looked up when he heard a yelp of pain and saw the wolf was gone. He held his breath and waited for any sign that the wolves were still there. After a few minutes of silence, he slowly moved to crawl out when a shadow fell over the opening. He quickly backed up and curled in on himself again, tears streaming down his face once more._

_“Hush child, I will not harm you. Will you please come out?” Asked a soft voice._

_Jack looked up and saw a thin grey hand held out to him. After a few minutes of internal debate, he slowly took the hand that gently pulled him out. He looked up and saw a tall thin man smiling down at him. He tried to stand but cried out in pain when he put pressure on his left leg._

_“Here let me see little one.”_

_Jack watched the man kneel and gently picked up his leg, rolling up the pant leg so he could see. The bone was cracked but thankfully not broken._

_“This will take some time to heal, but as long as you don’t walk on it you should be fine. May I ask your name little one?” The man asked gently as he rolled Jack` pant leg down._

_“I’m Jack Skellington, who are you?”_

_The man smiled but it didn’t reach his golden eye’s. “My name is Pitch Black.”_

_Jack` eyes got impossibly wide and a huge smile broke out on his face. He and his brother had heard about Pitch Black from other Spirits and both had wanted to meet him. Then Jack panicked, he left Lantern alone and his little brother didn’t know if he was OK._

_Jack tried to stand again put Mr. Black stopped him. Tears rolled down his face as he quickly explained what happened and way he needed to hurry._

_“All right little one just calm down and we’ll go find him, may I pick you up?” Jack nodded and once Mr. Black had him on his hip they walked through the forest. It didn’t take them long to find the tree Lantern was in and after both boys calmed down Mr. Black asked them where they lived._

_“We don’t have a home, we just wander around and sleep where we can.” Lantern said as if it was nothing._

_Mr. Black said that it was unexcitable for such young Spirits to have no home or family, so after a bit of convincing Mr. Black took them home with him._

 

~PRESENT~  
“We were afraid that he would eventually leave us, but when he should us our rooms and how much he had come to love us we gave in and called him papa for the first time.” Jack finish with a fawned smile on his face. He heard Lantern calling for help and his Uncle Boogie` deep laugh and left to go help.

 

~DAY 3~   
Koz wandered through the little village he was at, just letting the Nightmare’s do as they pleased before they left. He thought about all that had happened in just a short time. He still needed to find something to give Scarlett for her help in all of this.

He was walking past a house when one of his Nightmare’s came bolting past, chased by dolphins. Koz sighed and looked up to see the far to cheery face of Sanderson. The idiot was waving at him had and ‘talking’ a mile a minute.

“Sanderson, you’re lucky that I am one of the few that can understand you when you’re excited.”

Sanderson just stuck his tongue out.

“Why are you here?” Koz asked with a heavy sigh, fully knowing that Sanderson would just follow him if he tried to leave.  
Image’s appeared over the glowing man’s head and once he was down, he tilted his head and a question mark appeared above it.

Koz sighed once again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, just wanting this night to end so he could go home. How a mute man can be so noisy he didn’t know.

“I find it funny that you are accusing me of messing with the balance when I am simple doing my job. Though to answer your question, yes, Jack has been found and no I will not let you near him until you promise me that those idiots will not be told.”

He received a glare but the tiny man nodded.

Koz gave a stiff nod in return before sagging against the wall and sliding down. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head down. He may not admit it, but Sanderson was the closest thing to a best friend he had. 

 

Sandy saw what his friend was doing and floated down to the man. He could feel the man shaking as he sat down and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. The look of pure defeat and fear broke his heart. He tilted his head in question and that’s when the dam broke.

Koz told him everything and by the end Sandy was fuming and cussing up a storm in his head. He knew that the Seasonal Spirits could be mean, but this was just vicious. He patted Koz on the back and hoped things would get better, knowing Scarlett, a LOT of Spirits were going to get their asses handed to them. 

He couldn’t stop the grin that split his face, not that he wanted to. Maybe Scarlett would let him watch.

 

Koz just chuckled at his friend and leaned against him. It wasn’t that strange for the two to do this and Koz smiled as he felt Sandy us some of his dream sand. Jokul will understand if he’s late.

 

~DAY 4~  
Lantern shot up out of bed and looked around for the wendigo but saw nothing. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and knew that he wasn’t going back to sleep.

He quietly got up and headed to the kitchen to make some cocoa. Once done, he sat at the window and looked at the snow, just thinking. For some reason, he blamed himself for what happened and he didn’t know why.

He sighed and went back to the kitchen, put his mug down and walked to Jackie` room. When he got there, he stood in the doorway and just watched. 

Jackie had looked so small when he had first seen him, but now he looked even smaller. At some point, someone, most likely Sera, had dressed Jackie in a long white night-gown and it made him look really cute, just like a little doll.

Lantern walked over to the bed and shewed Samhain out of the way, before laying down. He pulled Jackie to his chest and curled his arms around the smaller boy.

“The first time me and Jack met dad and Uncle Frosti, we had a HUGE prank war. It drove papa nuts, Sera thought it was funny, and Uncle Boogie was switching sides through the whole thing.”

 

~NOVEMBER, 10, THRITY-FIVE YEARS-AGO~  
 _High up on a ledge in the Nightmare King’s lair, Lantern and Jack stared at the two men following their papa, both unsure what to make of them. They both knew who the men were, just not who was which. Both narrowed their eyes as one of the men pulled their papa into a hug, making him laugh at what was said._

_“Brother mine, are you thinking what I am?”_

_“Why my dear Jack, I believe I am. You distract and I attack?”_

_Receiving a nod, Lantern silently made his way to their room to get the potions he needed. When he got back, Jack was talking with their papa and being ‘polite’ to the two Winter Spirits. Lantern silently made his way up to the ledge just above the two men and then waited for Jack to give him the signal. Unfortunately, he didn’t hear the deep chuckle from the shadows until it was too late._

_“Now what do we have here, a scarecrow trying to do something naughty?”_

_Lantern swallowed and slowly turned around, knowing very well who was behind him. “Hi Uncle Boogie! Wh-what are y-you doing here?”_

_He watched nervously as his Uncle came towards him with his trade mark grin on his face, he hoped the man wouldn’t notice the potion in his hands. He backed up as the man came towards him and before he now it he was falling of the ledge and landing on Jack._

_Both boys glared up at their Uncle who was laughing his ass off but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. “Do I want to know what you two were plaining?”_

_Both looked at their papa and quickly shook their heads but stopped at the sound of unfamiliar laughter._

_“Koz, are they the sons you’re always telling me about?”_

_Their papa nodded and then chuckled when he looked back down at them. “Were you two going to prank Jokul and Frosti?” He asked with a smirk._

_They were both confused until Lantern remembered the potions. Both gasped as the saw their ‘skin’ turn orange._

_“Kids, trust me when I say that you don’t want to start a prank war with me and my brother. Many a Spirit has met their doom that way.” The one with the long hair said._

_Both boys looked at each other and then at the two Winter Spirits. “Challenge excepted!”_

_The next week was full of pranks and Koz shaking his head. Sera took pictures of the victims for future black mail and just laughed when one of the Nightmares was hit with a prank._

_The war lasted for almost three weeks and was finally ended when Koz was an unfortunate victim. Though it was hilarious when he came storming through the lair covered in yellow paint and rainbow glitter, curtesy of Scarlett. What was even funnier was that Boogie, Jokul, and Frosti were the ones that pulled the prank._

 

~PRESENT~  
“The prank war was declared a draw, but if you ask me, we totally won and dad and Uncle Frosti don’t want to admit it.” Lantern chuckled as he got under the covers and told Jackie about all the pranks they pulled over the years and about the unfortunate mushroom invasion.

As he talked, he could feel himself getting tired and pulled Jackie close. In no time, he was fast asleep. This was how Jokul found them the next morning, Lantern curled protectively around Jackie and Jackie, thankfully, drooling on Lantern’ chest.

~DAY 5~   
Frosti looked around and silently made his way through the cabin. He was trying to avoid Oogie as the man was in a gaming mood and Frosti learned his lesson from last time.

He opened the door to Jackie’ room and softly closed it. He saw Ice-is glaring at him and open her mouth but he shushed her. “Don’t give me that look. You and I both know what he’s like when he’s in one of his moods.”

He pulled a book from the shelf and sat on the bed, leaning against Onyx. He managed to read two books before he heard Oogie coming down the hall. “Ice-cube, come out and play!”

Frosti dove under the bed and moved as far back as he could. He froze when the door opened and stared at Oogie’ feet as he walked in. He heard Ice-is and Onyx growl at him and fought not to laugh. “Easy fur ball, I’m leaven.”

Frosti sighed when the door shut with a soft click and slowly peeked out, just to be safe. He stood up and waited for the sound of Oogie leaving the cabin. After a few minutes, he heard the door shout and huffed a sigh of relief. He liked playing games with Oogie but when the man was in a ‘GAME’ mood, EVERY one stayed clear of him.

“How is it that I’m the only one that is around when he wants to ‘PLAY’? I tell you Ice-is, their all out to get me, even my own brother!” Frosti said as he dramatically flopped on the bed, earning a few scratches from Samhain, who he fell on.

“Kid, you have NO idea how protective your dad is going to be when you wake up! I remember the time your mom had to go to the neighboring town and left you with your dad and I.”

 

~APRIL, 15, SIXTY-SEVEN YEARS-AGO~  
 _Frosti laughed at the look on his brothers face when Beth told him that he had to watch Jackson for the day. Jokul had never been left alone with the baby before and Frosti found it SO funny._

_“Frosti, stop laughing! I’ll be back tonight and I better not see a single hair out of place on Jackson’ little head when I get back or you’ll both be in deep trouble.” Beth said with the most dangerous glare known to man._

_Both men gulped and nodded their head furiously at the woman. Frosti waked over to the little corner of the room that the baby found fascinating. He smiled when Jackson looked at him and giggled while clapping his hands. He chuckled at how whipped his brother was as he heard him say ‘yes dear’ over and over._

_“Jackie, your daddy is a lost cause. It’s just you and me now, promise me that you won’t grow up and get married like your daddy.” Frosti whined quietly so that Beth and Jokul wouldn’t hear him. Jackson looked at him, tilted his head, and sneezed. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Frosti exclaimed as he hugged the baby._

_“May I say good-bye to my son BEFORE you try and corrupt him?” Beth asked as she glared at him._

_“Of course, anything for my beautiful sister-in-law!” He said as he handed the baby over._

_“All right Jackson, you are the man of the house until I get back. Make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Jackson laughed and clapped his little chubby hands at her and she kissed him on the nose making him squeal. She then handed him to an annoyed looking Frosti._

_“Bye boys!” And with that she left leaving a nerves Jokul, a plotting Frosti, and a giggling Jackson._

_Frosti watched his brother run around the house making sure that Jackie wouldn’t get out or hurt himself. He rolled his eyes when his brother started making a nest out of blankets to keep Jackie in one place, so Frosti silently made his way out of the house and down to the pond._

_“All right Jackie, today is the day you ice-skate with Uncle Frosti while your silly daddy tries to keep you in a bubble!” He declared as he froze the pond over, making sure that they wouldn’t fall through. Jackson just made little cooing noises at him._

_They were out there for a few minutes before they heard Jokul scream like a banshee._

_“FROSTI, JACKSON’ GONE! BETH IS GOING TO KILL ME!” Jokul wailed as he ran to the pond._

_Frosti raised an eye brow at his brother and turned around, Jackson squealing the entire time. “Big brother, Jackie has been with me the entire time. What were you doing to not notice?” He asked with a shit eating grin._

_Jokul looked up and lunged for the baby, making Frosti fall in the prosses. He then ran to the house and barracked the door._

_“Jokul, let me in! Jackie needs the fresh air, you can’t keep him locked up!” Frosti yelled as he banged on the door._

_“I can and I will!” Came the muffled reply._

_So, for the next six or so hours, Frosti would break in and steal Jackson and Jokul would have to come out and reclaim his son and then the prosses would repeat. Jackson found the entire thing funny and just giggled the entire time this was going on._

 

~PRESENT~  
“That’s how Beth found us when she came back just before dusk. I was up a tree with you, feeding a racoon, and Jokul was trying to climb the tree but kept falling!” Frosti said, wiping tears off his face from laughing so hard.

Once he calmed down he looked at the little boy in the bed and remembered that sweet little baby that would laugh at just about anything. He wiped at the fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Oogie would never looking in here for him, so he walked over to the shelf and pulled out an old fairy tale book and started reading aloud. He didn’t hear the heavy foot step walking way as his voice cracked and fresh tears rolled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want Seraphina to be serious all the time and I wanted her to be kind of weird. The mushroom invasion will be brought back up at a later date so don't forget about it!   
> I made Sandy out to be a bit dorky and I think it fits rather well but don't worry, you'll see more of in later!


	7. 10 Days (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!!!!  
> I hope this makes up for not updating in a while!

~DAY 6~  
Sera smiled from her hiding place as Jack moved through the snow. It was the day before Samhain and she wanted to have some fun with her brothers before they left.

She silently moved from the pine tree she had been hiding in to a small holly bush, just inches from Jack’ legs. She slowly reached her arm out, quickly grabbed his foot and pulled, making him land in the snow thus burying him.

She laughed at him before running to hide as she heard Lantern making his way towards them.

Once she was far enough away she leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

“I must say that this isn’t a very fair fight, but I don’t have much room to talk as I do the same to Luna and Allen.”  
Sera looked up and saw Alice sitting in the tree eating an apple, a bored look on her face.

“Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Sera asked in her normally sweet voice. She liked Alice, she was rather fun to have around since she was a master prankster.

Alice jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully in front of her. She watched as she pulled out a rather formal looking letter and handed it to her. “Scarlett wants you to round up your family and open it together.” Were her parting word before she vanished.  
Sera looked at the letter and paled at the formal seal on the back. She ran through the forest and grabbed her brothers as she passed.

Once inside, she thru them on the couch and raced to find her parents and Uncles. She found her Uncles in the cellar plotting a massive prank and her parents in their room.

“Daddy, I need you and papa out in the living room, The Judge has sent a formal letter.” Sera said as she gently shook Jokul awake.

“All right, me ‘n your papa will be out ‘n a minute.” Was Jokul’ slurred reply.  
Once they were all in the room Sera opened the letter and read it aloud.

 

_Mother Nature_

_This is a formal letter stating that a Full Court will be held New Year’s Day. You are to inform the Nightmare King, Oogie Boogie, Jack Skellington, Jack-O-Lantern, Lord Jokul Thrymson, and Lord Frosti Thrymson of the formal court date._

_The Heads of the Seasonal Court have been informed, along with those of the Elemental Court and the Dark Court. It is mandatory that all of those who are a part of a Court are to be there. Those who do not show will be punished._

_The Full Court will be held at Heavens Glade within the center of the Bermuda Triangle at dusk._

_The Judge._

 

They looked at each other, faces pale and bodies shaky. A Formal Court hadn’t been held in a VERY long time. The Judge was the only one that could call for a Full Court and she normally loathed calling them.

“Something must have happened for doll-face to call a Full Court.” Oogie said with a serious look on his face.

“I would hazard a guess and say that Jackie getting hurt and sent to the Void was the tipping point in a LONG list of things that Scarlett had bottled up.” Sera said with a pensive look on her face. “I just hope that the Guardians show.”

They all nodded; if the Guardians didn’t show then they would have hell to pay. They didn’t care about the Guardians, no, they cared about Scarlett. Jokul, Frosti, Koz, and Sera remembered the last Full Court and Scarlett was exhausted after words. She didn’t need the stress of dealing with those idiots as well.

“Well this will be fun for Jackie! His first Court and it’s a full one!” Lantern and Frosti cheered together before looking puzzled. “Who will teach him?”

At that they all looked thoughtfully and then at each other.

 

~DAY 7~  
Jokul was alone in the house for once and didn’t know what to do with himself. He was bored of reading and the twins, along with Oogie Boogie, were off in the world for Samhain.

He was looking out the front window when something heavy landed on his lap making him jump. Looking down he smiled when he saw Ice-is staring at him with her big pale blue eyes.

“Hey you, as I recall you weren’t leaving Jackie’ room until he woke up.” Ice-is just purred and licked his hand. He went to pet her but she jumped down and sat on the floor. Quirking an eye brow, he leaned down to pick her up but just as he was about to touch her she ran.

He got up and followed her down the hall and into Jackie’ room. He looked at his little boy and smiled at how cute he looked. At some point, Sera, Jack, and Lantern had filled the room with snowdrops and cute little snow animals that Sera enchanted so that they would never melt.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning on Onyx. “I think Koz is getting jealous with the amount of time you spend with Jackie. He may just give you to him.” He laughed when Onyx snorted and nipped his ear.

He smiled fondly down at Jackie’ sweet little face and chuckled. “You look so much like your mother but I noticed that you are starting to take after you papa to. I remembered the day your mother finally left this world and me behind, I thought that I would never find such love like that again.” Jokul teared up at the memory of Beth and their last days together. “But then I met your papa and his friendship meant the world to me but I so came to love him. I didn’t know if that love was returned and was too afraid to say anything for fear of losing that friendship. But then I learned that seeing your papa so close to death and him not know that I loved him was too much to bear.”

 

~JANUARY, 10, THIRDY YEARS-AGO~  
 _Jokul sat by the window waiting for Kozmotis to come back from his rounds. It always made him nerves when he left and didn’t know where Koz was or if he was OK._

_He walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of whiskey. He took a swig and banged his head on the counter. He loved Kozmotis Pitchiner with all his heart and was terrified to tell him. As his brother put it, he was a coward._

_He banged his head on the counter for a good few minutes and only stopped when he heard the front door bang open followed with a heavy thud. He was confused for a minute but ran when he heard the moan of pain._

_He made it to the door in record time to find Kozmotis on the floor. He ran over and carefully turned him onto his back. He felt sick and shivered as blood covered his hands._

_He carefully picked the man up and rushed to the bath room. He sat him on the floor and ran the hot water. While the tub was filling up, he gently started undressing Kozmotis. Once the tub was filled, he gently lowered him into the tub and started washing him off._

_It took some time, but eventually Jokul was satisfied and pulled Kozmotis out of the tub. He wrapped him in a towel and took him to the master bed room. He then placed him on the bed, ran back to the bath room to get bandages and disinfectant._

_While he was disinfecting a gash on Koz’ leg the man slowly came back to awareness. “Don’t move, I don’t want to hurt you more then I already am.” Jokul said as he gently pushed Koz back down._

_“I almost had him but then those idiots appeared!” Koz said through clenched teeth. “It’s all right Koz, will find him again.” Jokul said, trying to soothe the man._

_“That’s not the point! Jokul, I was this close to finding your child and those idiots ruined it!” Koz shouted, the shadows dancing with his anger._

_Jokul was losing his patience and snapped. “Koz, they beat the shit out of you and seeing you on the floor almost bleeding to death! Yes, I love my son; yes, I want him back, but not at the risk of losing the man I have come to love!” Jokul screamed, gasping for breath and his face red with anger. Then his words registered in his head._

_He, Jokul Thymer, had just told Kozmotis Pitchnier that he loved him._

_He looked down at the floor and waited for the rejection that was sure to follow. He did not, however, expect to land on the floor with a warm body in his arms. He looked down and saw Kozmotis cuddling into his chest._

_“I love you too, idiot.”_

_Those four little words had just made his world a lot brighter._

 

~PRESENT~  
“We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the bed and talking for hours. We told the boys and Oogie, who all threatened me with bodily harm, and your sister, who screamed that she owed Scarlett fifty bucks and asked why we couldn’t have waited another week.” Jokul said with a chuckle and fawned smile.

He looked down at Jackie and kissed his forehead. He cuddled up to Jackie and told him about his mother and little sister. He eventually fell asleep and that was how Sera found them a few hours later.

 

~DAY 8~  
Oogie Boogie was a VERY bored individual at the moment and that was a very bad thing. When he was bored, bad things happened or to be more accurate, people got pranked.

He made his way through the house and set up pranks in all of the rooms, except for Snowflake’.

He admired his handy work before heading to Snowflake’ room to hide and wait for the chaos. When he entered Ice-is growled at him but he just put his hands up to show he meant no harm. It must have worked because she stopped growling and just glared.  
He walked over, sat on the foot of the bed, and just watched Snowflake. He had never seen someone look so peaceful when asleep. He normally saw them having nightmares and screaming in terror.

“You know Snowflake, I never had a family before Doll-face dragged me to meet Shadow. I remember him being SO reluctant at the time. IT WAS SO FUNNY!”

 

~APRIL, 13, XXXXX~  
 _Little Oogie Boogie sat in the plush black chair the weird lady had put him in. He was just messing with some Mayan’ when the weird lady showed up and took him to some place called the Void._

_Oogie looked around the room and saw a weird little doll in the corner. Being the curious seven-year-old that he was, got up and went to look at it. It had white skin and black hair that was long and wavy. Its eyes were what made it stand out the most._

_They were pure black._

_He felt like they were drawing him in and it scared him but he couldn’t look away. He had the sudden urge to pick it up. As his hands moved towards it, the door flew open and broke the spell. He hurriedly backed up and into someone. Looking up he came face to face with the weird lady._

_“Sorry kid, that thing should have been sent to Slender. Guess Alice forgot to take it with her.” The weird lady said has she picked up the doll and put it in a dark red bag._

_“What is it?”_

_“Nothing you need to worry about. Now, your brother should be here soon and I would appreciate you being quite while I finish this paperwork.” The weird lady said without even looking up at him._

_He huffed and sat back down in the chair, playing with a loss thread on his hand. It felt like hours before she was done and even than she said nothing to him. He was about to start making random noises to annoy her when the door slammed open and a tall man came in._

_“Scarlett, is this letter a joke because if it is, it’s not funny. You know that I am an only child.” The tall man said with a dark look on his face._

_“Koz, you know that I would never send you something like that, don’t accuse me of such a cruel joke!” At these words, the tall man looked ashamed. “Now, if you are quit done I would like to introduce you to your brother in dreams or should I say nightmares.” The weird lady said as she motioned for him to stand._

_He fidgeted under the tall man’s scrutiny and had the urge to hide behind the weird lady. Instead, he stood tall and glared at him. The dark man raised an eye brow at him and then glared at the weird lady._

_“No.”_

_“To bad because I’m not giving you a choice. Plus, Sera already knows about him and was rather excited.” The weird lady said with a growing grin, while the dark man just glared harder._

_Oogie looked back and forth between them as they stared at each other in a silent argument. Eventually, a triumphant grin appeared on the weird lady’s face and the dark man sighed in defeat._

_“Fine.”_

_“Good! Now Oogie, meet Pitch Black but since your family, his name is Kozmotis Pitchiner or Koz for short. He will be taking care of you but you do have a choice in this.” Oogie looked up at her, question in his eyes. “A few other Dark Spirits have contacted me about you, you’re a very well-liked mischief maker. You can either live with Koz or one of these other Spirits, either way you’re not living on your own.”_

_Oogie Boogie looked at Kozmotis Pitchiner, I mean REALLY looked at him. He didn’t look like a bag guy and he felt safe, he probable wasn’t but he felt that way to Oogie. The little boy looked at his options, one, he could live with his brother in Fear or two, he could live with some Spirit that didn’t understand._

_“I’ll live with Shadow, Doll-face.”_

_Doll-face snorted and Shadow sighed._

 

~PRESENT~  
“He didn’t like me much at first but he eventually warmed up to me, though it took his Nightmare’ ganging up on him!” Oogie said with a deep cackle.

He stayed in the room for the rest of the afternoon and messed with Ice-is. At one point, him and Samhain accidently set the curtains on fire resulting in Onyx kicking them both out.

Unfortunately, Samhain set off one of the pranks, which set off another and it was a HUGE domino effect. By the time anyone came home, all the pranks Oogie had taken the time to set up, had gone off.

And that was how Jokul and Koz found Oogie and Samhain in the living room, covered from head to toe in paint, glitter, feathers, and for some reason spam.

Sera had a field day taking picture’s.

 

~DAY 9~  
Scarlett was on a war path and it was all Odin’ fault. She just wanted to finish her paperwork and be done for the week, but NO! Odin had to be an ass-hat and give her MORE paperwork.

She wasn’t walking through Asgard, no, she was storming through it. Heimdall cracked a small smile when she arrived and just pointed towards the training grounds.

The guards had tried to stop her, tried being the operative word. Odin was going to need new guards.

She was dressed in her more formal gray silk gown and her hair was dolled up with her, once again, more formal jewels. She was powerful and she was showing it.

As she approached the training grounds, she felt a cold presence behind her on the left. She knew who it was without even turning around and smiled at the nerves brush of magic against hers.

“Hello Loki, if you want to talk you’ll have to keep up.” She said without even turning around and smiled when she heard hurried footsteps.

“If I may ask, why are you here Lady Judge?” Loki asked with the utmost respect.

“Loki, I’ve told you before call me Scarlett outside of Court and to answer your question, I am here to see the ass-hat you call king.” Scarlett said, her voice dripping with venom.

She saw Loki’ eyes widen at her statement and she couldn’t help but chuckle. They made the rest of their way to the training grounds in silence. Though Scarlett saw Loki looking over at her every now and then.

As they got closer to the grounds, she heard Odin giving orders followed by the sounds of steal hitting steal. She felt Loki’ magic tense and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was pale and looked like he was about to be sick. She would talk to him later.

She strode onto the grounds, ignoring the looks she was getting. Odin didn’t even have time to react before her fist connected with his face, sending him flying a crossed the grounds.

 

Loki watched in awe of the show of strength and she didn’t even use magic.

 

Scarlett felt SO much better after that and was about to hit him again when someone stopped her.

“You dare lay a hand on my father!”

She turned around, grabbed Thor’ arm, and slammed him into the ground. “You will do well to learn from this Thor Odinson. I am in no mood for your stupidity and I have little patience for you father. So, unless you want to lose an arm and/or more you will stay out of this. I’ve made many a man a unic, remember that.” She whispered in his ear before letting him go.

“Now ass-hat, do you want to tell me why I have paperwork stating that you attacked some ‘rouge’ Frost Giants.” Scarlett growled at the downed man.

“They were plotting to attack, we had to act first.” Odin said through the pain in his jaw. She punched him again and broke his nose this time.

“You are an idiot, be thankful that no one died or I would have your head. Stay in Asgard and away from them or the next time it won’t be just a few punches.” Scarlett spat at him. She then walked over to Loki, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the gardens.

Once there, she turned around and looked him square in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki looked down at the flowers and thought about what he should say. He was a good liar but he knew that she would see right through it.

“Whats not wrong, would be a more accurate question. My mother is no longer teaching me, Thor no longer sees me, and Odin is ignoring me.” Loki said still looking at the flowers.

“That’s not all, is it?”

“When they attacked the Frost Giants I snuck out and followed. I felt at home there and it was nice, then my skin turned blue. I was startled and that’s when it all made sense. Why I didn’t look like them, why I was more comfortable in the cold, why I never felt like I belonged.” Loki looked up at Scarlett when he heard her hum.

“Come to Midgard for a while, it’s not like ass-hat would notice.”

Loki’ eyes widened at the suggestion, but then he thought about it. 

“OK.”

 

~DAY 10~  
Seraphina Pitchiner was the most loving and silliest girl you would ever meet. Mother Nature, however, was the opposite. She wasn’t cold or mean, just more mature.

Seraphina sat in Jackie’ room, staring at the formal letter the Judge had sent. She could feel Mother Nature itching to be released and it just made her realize how angry she was.

Before she could loss control, she walked over to the bed and brushed through his hair. She could feel that he was waking up and knew that the others would like to be here. She sent out some butterflies to let them know.

“Jackie, you have no idea how much you’re loved. I’ve heard that the others have been telling you stories, it’s only fair that I tell you one.” Sera then sat back against Onyx and thought about which story to tell. Then she looked at Onyx and knew which one to tell.

“I’ll tell you about how I got papa back.”

~XXXXXX, XX, XXXXXXX~  
 _Seraphina Pitchiner looked at the man in the cell with sad eyes. This was not the great Kozmotis Pitchiner, this was not HER papa. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, she needed to focus._

_“Sera, I need you to keep him still, we won’t have another shot at this for years if he moves.”_

_She looked over at Scarlett and nodded and then focused on keeping him still. She could feel the trees growing and them closing in on him, trapping him. She winced when he started fighting them, so she tightened them._

_“Keep him right there, Sera!” She heard Scarlett yell out over the Fearlings. Her arms were getting warm and she could feel them cutting at her skin, but she didn’t move._

_The Fearlings screamed, shouting out in different voices, begging them to stop. It felt like hours before they stopped, but she didn’t let go. In the silence, she could hear Scarlett chanting and feel the magic in the air._

_“Sera, I’m about to purge him. He is going to be in pain but there is now other way, do you understand?” Once she nodded, Scarlett continued. “You need to stay focused, keep your eyes closed and do NOT open them until I say so.”  
Then she started chanting again and Sera felt the magic build in the air until it was almost suffocating. Then it stopped._

_There was no sound._

_There was no warmth._

_There was nothing._

_Then she felt it, the brush of a dark power, trying to pull her in. She heard them whispering in her ear of power and promises they could never fulfil. She felt them trying to open her eyes, make her loss focus._

_Then she felt a sudden warmth pulling her from the nothingness. It got warmer and warmer, making the Fearlings scream. Then they stopped and she was staring at the ceiling._

_“Hey, you OK?”_

_Sera turned her head to the left and saw Scarlett laying on the floor, her nose bleeding and a bruise forming on her face._

_“Yes, I think so. Where’s papa?”_

_Scarlett pointed over towards the trees she had grown and sure enough Koz was unconscious, trapped within the trees. She noticed three little bottles at the base of one of the trees, full of a black smoke._

_“I found three that still hold life. I want to see if I can bring them back, if not then their good research.”_

_Sera nodded her head before passing out._

 

~Present~  
“When papa woke up, he felt so bad about what happened and I didn’t blame him for it. Scarlett has told me about of bad the Fearlings are and I also felt them firsthand.” Sera then got lost in her thoughts about that day. She could still feel them crawling on her skin and whispering in her ear.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft moan and looked down at Jackie, who was slowly waking up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes of him and started the bath. Once down, she sat on the bed and stared at him. She was close when his eyes opened and she laughed when he somehow fell off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! LOKI!!!  
> I had the thought about Odin being punched for a while now and I liked how that turned out. Loki' not going to be a main part of the story yet, he will pop up but that's about it for now. The other Courts will be explained next chapter and I hope to get that down by next week.


	8. Court lesson NO.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! update update!  
> The next chapter will be longer and most likely added today some time!

Jackie looked up at the laughing woman and wondered who she was. She looked familiar but he could figure out why. Then it hit him, why she looked so familiar.

His papa had that same light hearted smile.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked confused until a glass of water was put in his face. “Here, this should make you feel better. After all, you have been asleep for little over a week.”

Jackie’ eyes widened at the knowledge but he did take the glass. He felt better after he downed the water and handed the cup back.

“You’re Seraphina, aren’t you?” 

Jackie’ eyes widened in shock at how weird is voice sounded.

“Yes, that would be wonderful little me!” She told him with a giant smile on her face.

Jackie would have said more if it wasn’t for the sudden hug he received. “YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!! Scarlett said that you were adorable!” This made Jackie blush. “I can’t wait to dress you up! I think you would look adorable in blue and white, maybe purple?” She trailed off, lost in thought. She then shook her head and pulled him towards the bath room.

“You just relax for now and I’ll go and make you something to eat. Everyone should be back soon and I’ve laid out some clothes for you on the bed!” Then she was gone.

Jackie looked at the bath and slowly undressed. His hair was still just as long as it had been in the Void and the injuries from the attack were gone. He sighed as he laid down in the bath, just letting the water warm his skin.

He cleaned up and got out of the tub almost half an hour later, wrapping a big fluffy white towel around himself. He blushed when he saw the clothes Seraphina had laid out for him.

She had laid out a beautiful blue dress with white lace and white stockings. What really had him blushing, were the white lace panties with little light blue bows. He looked around for his old clothes but couldn’t find them. He heard Onyx nicker over to his left and looked over to see both her and Ice-is looking at him and then the clothes.

“Do I have to?” He whined at them.

Both nodded and he sighed.

He eventually did get dressed and found that he liked the feeling. He walked over to the mirror and tried to do something with his hair. It was now too long to frost over and he didn’t want to cut it. He looked around the room and saw a snow-cat wearing a sparkly blue ribbon.

“Ice-is, can you please bring me that ribbon?”

She nodded her head and jumped on the bed to get the ribbon. When she pulled it off Onyx made a ribbon out of her mane and wrapped it around the cat.

Jackie took the ribbon and tied it around his head, tying it to the left. He looked at himself in the mirror and twirled around. The sleeves were loss and flowed just past his finger tips and the skirt reached a little passed his knees.

He smiled and then left the room to find Seraphina and Scarlett talking on the couch. They looked over at him when Onyx nickered and pushed him into the room.

“OH, JACKIE!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!” Seraphina squealed as she crushed him into a hug. He could hear Scarlett laughing at him and he blushed so hard that he got light headed.

“Sera, let the boy go please. I still need to talk to him about the Full Court.”

“OH, fine take my fun!” Seraphina said with a huff and flopped down onto a plush red chair, arms crossed and a pout on her face.

“Jackie, come here so we can talk.” Scarlett said as she patted the seat next to her. He walked over and sat down and turned to face her.

She smiled at him and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. “I’m going to be giving you some lessons on how to act in Court. I’ve called a Full Court and I know that you’ve never been to any Court, so it’s necessary for me to teach you. We’ll be starting tomorrow with the Seasonal Court, followed by the Elemental Court and lastly the Dark Court.”

Jackie nodded and looked a little confused, the confusion, however, was soon forgotten by the arrival of the men.

“JACKIE!!” Both Koz and Jokul shouted at once before pulling him into a hug. They knocked the wind out of him and he felt slightly dizzy. He was then roughly pulled into a boney hug, followed by a weird hug that made his skin crawl.

Jackie wiggled to get free from his Uncle, but the man just laughed and pulled him closer. “Sorry Snowflake, my bugs just love you to much!”

Jackie eventually got free and found himself seated on his papa’ lap. The man was running his long slender fingers through his hair and it made him sleepy. He was startled into full awareness when Scarlett cleared her throat.

“Don’t you have something to tell them?”

Jackie bit his bottom lip and looked up at his family through his long lashes. Scarlett said that it would be OK but he was still nerves about it. He felt a slim hand gently lift his chin and came face to face his Uncle Boogie of all people.

“Snowflake, what’s wrong?”

He looked at Scarlett and then at Seraphina, who both nodded with fond smiles. He then took a deep breath and straightened up.

“I’m….”

 

The next day dawned bright and early for a very excited Jackie. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, Seraphina promised to take him to get more later in the week.

He was so happy that his family took his secret so well and like Scarlett had predicted they were now more protective. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen to start making breakfast. The table was rather small, so he just put the food into bowls and set them on the table. Once he was done making the food he started making hot chocolate and tea.

He jumped when he felt something crawling up his back and screamed when he came face to face with a roach. He liked bugs, he just wasn’t expecting to come face to face with one. 

He heard a stampede of feet and soon the kitchen was full of people. Hands were everywhere and the sound of glass and wood hitting the floor stopped it all. He looked over at the once full table that was now on the floor, ruined.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and his sobbing filled the room. He didn’t hear his dad yelling at his brother and Uncles or his papa trying to calm him down. He did, however, hear both Scarlett and Seraphina.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Scarlett yelled first.

“WHY IS MY BABY BROTHER IN TEARS?!” Seraphina yelled second.

Jackie launched himself at Seraphina and sobbed his heart out, explaining what he had down followed by what happened.

 

Scarlet was pissed and they all knew it. “Sera, take Jackie to my office and I’ll be there shortly. Oh, Allen’ in there too, ask him to pick up some breakfast and we’ll eat in there while I give Jackie his first lesson.” 

She saw Sera nod from the corner of her eye as she led Jackie out of the room.

“Koz, Jokul, Jack, you three may leave. You three, however, are going to clean this up and then you are going to beg Jackie to forgive you.” She then stalked off once all three morons nodded.

When she entered her home office, Sera was cooing over Jackie, who now had a tall mug of hot chocolate. She walked over to her desk and pulled out two small candles, one covered in four leaf clovers, the other covered in a LOT of pink glitter.

She lit both and knew it would take an hour or two for her guest to arrive. So, she walked over to the book shelf and grabbed three leather bound journals. She set the journals down and grabbed four more before heading over to her desk.

“All right Jackie, those journals are for you to read and study. There all about the Seasonal Court and they are numbered so you know where to start. But first we are going to eat and then we will get started.” Just as she got done speaking Allen arrived with breakfast.

They eat their food and talked about pretty much everything. Allen was pelted with bread by Sera and he retaliated by throwing egg at her. Scarlett watched from behind her desk and Jackie would throw snowballs at them every now and then.

Eventually, they stopped and got cleaned up, though Sera declared herself the winner.

“All right Jackie, the first Court I’ll be teaching you about is the Spring Court. You already know who the heads of the Courts are, but we’ll retouch on them anyway.”

She walked over to the dark oak cabinet and pulled out two scrolls. She then pinned them to the wall. They were both portraits of two very beautiful women.

The first woman looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was silvery, shoulder length, and very curly. Her eyes were the color of a lightning storm and looked like they glowed. She looked stern but her eyes and smile were kind.

The other woman looked to be about fourteen if not fifteen. Her hair was a short grassy green with hints of lighter green. Her eyes were a gorgeous soft pink, almost like peonies. She wore a wide smile that made her eyes crinkle in the corners.

“The first woman is April Showers and the other is May Clover. When in Court, you will address them as Lady Showers and Lady Clover. Since April and May are the Heads of the Spring Court that puts them at the top of the food chain but below Sera. Contrary to popular belief, Spring Spirits aren’t sluts like most Spirits believe. Some of them like to have a bit too much fun, but the majority of them are well mannered and peaceful. There are about fifty Spring Spirts all over the world, the rest are Spring Sprites.” She chuckled when Jackie raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“What’s the difference between Spirits and Sprites?”

“Good question and I’m glad you asked. There are a few difference’s; the first is in their appearance’s. Spirits are chosen and are often humans, as such they look more human, like you for instants and Jack and Lantern are good examples of inhuman Spirits. Sprites are born from their season, they have a human like appearance, but their more season based. The second difference is their jobs; Spirits bring in the season but the Sprites keep it going. The third difference is about the Court; Spirits need and run the Courts, Sprites don’t care. Now….” Before she could continue, an inhuman shriek came from the living room.

Not long after the office door was thrown open and someone came flying in, literally.

“Scarlett da’ling, how have you been? It feelz like agez zince I’ve zee you!”

 

Jackie looked at the woman that had come flying in, literally. She had tall white hair, her face was white with pink make-up, and she was wearing a VERY fancy pink dress.

Her wings are what had his attention though.

They were beautiful. They were clear but had a pink glitter to them that made them shine. As he looked closer, he could see that the veins in the wings made a floral pattern.

He jumped when someone touched his shoulder and saw Sera looking at him, a smile on her face.

“Jackie, this is Colette River, a very well know Spring Spirit and a good friend of mine. As you can see, she is also a fairy and she is from France hence the heavy accent. I called her and another friend to come and help me teach you.”

There was more inhuman shrieking coming from the living room but it soon turned into laughter. Scarlett walked out of the room, mallet in hand, and the laughing stop but was replaced with Uncle Boogie moaning in pain.

“Why doll-face?”

“Because you’re an ass.”

Jackie heard someone chuckle and then the sound of a cane. He looked over at the new arrival and stared.  
It was a little green man.

Well the man wasn’t green, just his clothes. His hair, however, stood out more, it was a bright red orange.

Scarlett then walked back in and slammed the door. She sat down at her desk again and pulled out a VERY familiar looking bottle. She poured three shots and downed them all.

“You do know that you can kick his ass, right?”

“I do.” The little man said.

“Then do it next time Patrick.”

“And miss the chance to see you do it, never. I think Willow would hang me.”

“Probable.” Seraphina said from her seat on the couch.

“Jackie, this is Patrick O’Brien and he is a lovely LITTLE leprechaun. He’s from Ireland and is keeper of the Luck.”

Jackie looked at him and curled up next to Seraphina when he saw the look on the man’s face. He had seen that look far too many times in the past for it to mean anything good.

“Patrick, knock it off. I was just teasing you!” Scarlett said, a look of pure fury on her face. Patrick bowed his head and muttered an apology before looking back up.

“All right Jackie, let’s get started.”

 

They spent the next couple of hours going over the different parts of the Spring Court and how to address certain Spirits. Eventually, Patrick and Colette had to leave but both promised to visit Jackie again. Colette because she found him just too cute and Patrick because Jackie wanted to learn Gaelic.

 

Scarlett was rather proud at how well Jackie handled meeting Patrick and Colette. Sure, he was nerves at first and didn’t talk much but he warmed up to them soon enough. She had called Patrick for his knowledge but Colette for her spirit.

Jackie needed some friends and she thought Colette would be perfect. They were both very fun loving Spirits and it didn’t hurt that Colette drove Frosti nuts. Scarlett was still laughing at his inhuman shriek when Colette came flying through the door.

She was still in her office going over some paperwork when an envelope caught her attention. It was addressed to her form a Winter Spirit, dated about ten years ago, but for some reason she never got it.

She opened it and a list of names fell out along with a few letters. The list had a number of Winter Spirits and Fall Spirits names, with a few Spring Spirits here and there. She recognized some of them and a feeling of dread washed over her. She quickly grabbed the letters and read them, the dread growing as she did.

She felt numb once she was done reading. How had this happened without her knowing. She summoned Allen and waited for him to arrive, she wasn’t waiting long.

“Read these.”

“What do you want to do?” Allen asked half an hour later.

“I want you and your sisters to investigate, quietly. Tell Death and Leon if you have to but no one else.”  
Allen bowed before leaving.

Scarlett stared out the window for a while and let herself calm down. She remembered what Luna had told her about the mountain and wondered when this started.

She was brought out of her head by someone knocking on the door. 

“Come in.”

She looked over and found Oogie shouting the door behind him.

“Doll-face?”

“Where did I go wrong?”

He walked over and hugged her.

“You didn’t, they did.”

She wasn’t even going to ask how he knew but if she had to guess, one of his bugs was probable in here at the time.

“You’ll find them and then make them pay.”

She hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You that you were going to learn the secret! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
> nope, still got to wait!


	9. Court lesson NO.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in one day, I'm very impressed with myself!  
> As promised the next chapter!

For the next two weeks, Scarlett taught Jackie all about the Spring Court. Colette came over during this time to help and coo over him. It was a sunny day that greeted Jackie for his next lesson but his papa pulled him to the side.

“A Dark Court meeting has been called and Scarlett wants you to attend, so you’ll be coming with me. Sera has laid out some more formal dress clothes for you, so go change and well leave.”

“What about Scarlett?”

“She’ll met us there.”

Jackie nodded and headed back to his room to change. He found Seraphina waiting for him and he smiled at her. She pointed to the bed and then told him she would be back to do his hair.

Laying on the bed was a beautiful blue and silver dress with little crystal snowflakes.

He carefully pulled it on and when Seraphina came back in, he asked her to lace him up. Once on, Jackie tried to walk over to the mirror and look at himself but Seraphina stopped him.

“Oh, no little brother, no looking until I’m done.”

She then pulled him back over to the bed and gently pushed him down. She then walked over to the dresser and grabbed a dark box.

“Close your eyes.”

When he did, he heard her moving around and set something on the bed, making it dip. He jumped when he felt her fingers running through his hair and pouted when he heard her giggle at him.

“Your hairs gotten so long in such a short time, it’s beautiful.”

She was right, it had. When he had asked Scarlett why it had started going now after all this time, she said it was a side effect from being in the Void. She had said that the same thing had happened to Jack when he visited once. Within the next few days, Jack had a full head of hair and it was hysterical.

His hair now reached his lower back and was growing by the day. Scarlett said that his hair would most likely reach the floor by the middle of December. He liked it long but the thought of it being that long gave him a headache, so he told his papa that he could cut it once it reached past his butt and before it reached his knees.

After a few minutes, Seraphina said she was done and that he could look now. He jumped up from the bed and ran to the mirror. She had applied a bit of light make-up that had brought out his more feminine looks and made his eyes look bigger. His hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands falling in to his face, silver snowflakes weaved through out it and a bit of frost making his hair glitter.

Around his neck was a beautiful white lace choker with little crystal snowflakes on it with a bigger one hanging from a chain in the center. His dress was beautiful with its soft lace and slight shimmer as he moved. The sleeves were fitted around his arms but flared out around his hands, just past his fingertips. The skirt was long, just barely dragging the ground.

“Jackie, you look amazing!” Seraphina cooed at him.

“Thank you.” Jackie said as he fought the lavender blush trying to form.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Seraphina opened it to find their papa on the other side. He was in his formal black and gold dress robes, hand raised to knock again.

When he saw Jackie, his eyes got wide and his jaw touch the floor. He walked in and gently cupped Jackie’ face before kissing his forehead.

“You look beautiful.” His papa softly whispered.

“Thank you, papa. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

His papa chuckled before offering his arm to Jackie so they could leave. Jackie took it and after Seraphina took about a hundred pictures, they left.

 

Koz looked at his little boy and just couldn’t help but think of what a beautiful person he has become and will continue to be. He led Jackie out to the living room where the rest of the family was. He wanted to show off his lovely companion and Jokul asked to see   
Jackie once he was dressed.

As they entered the living room all talk stopped and they all stared. Koz felt rather proud of himself when he saw the jealous looks his brother and brother-in-law were shooting him. He looked at Jackie from the corner of his eye and saw that he had a heavy lavender blush on his face.

“Jackie you’re as beautiful as your mother.” Jokul said once he recovered.

“Thank you.” Was the shy reply.

“Well we must be going. We’ll be back in about an hour or so.” Koz said as they walked through the living room and to the front door. Once in the front yard Koz summoned Onyx and lifted Jackie on to her back before following.

“I need you to hold on tight, Shadow travel can make one dizzy if they’ve never done it before and I don’t want you to fall off.” He smiled in Jackie nodded, to busy petting the Nightmare to give a verbal response.

“Wait, where’s my staff?!” Jackie asked franticly.

“Calm down, Scarlett has it. She wanted to get it looked at and enchanted so that it won’t break and that only you could use it.” Koz said calmly while rubbing Jackie’ back. 

Once Jackie was calm enough, they left for the Dark Court. When they arrived Koz had to quickly grab Jackie so he didn’t fall off Onyx. After a few minutes, Jackie said he was OK and Koz helped him down.

 

Jackie looked around and found that they were in a forest. When he heard that they were going to the Dark Court he thought they would be in a cave or something. The forest was thick and smelled of earth and wild flowers. It was warm but not to warm that he felt sick.

He turned when his papa laughed and blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. He felt long slender fingers gently lift his head and saw his papa looking at him with a fond smile.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jackie. You’ve only seen snow and ice, it’s natural to be curious.”

He nodded and walked off to explore the trees as they walked. He thought that it was pretty how the light filtered through the leaves and gave the trees a golden glow. He got excited when he saw little purple wild flowers and picked some to put in Onyx’ mane. 

By the time they got to the Court, Onyx had little purple, blue, yellow, and pink flowers in her mane. She walked into the Court, head held high showing off her new treasures. A few Spirits chuckled at her actions and a few just rolled their eyes.

Jackie hid behind his papa when he saw some of the Spirits coming towards them. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to hurt him with his papa here but they still made him nerves.

He squeaked and flung himself at his papa when someone pinched his butt. He wanted to leave right now, he didn’t want to be here anymore. He shook in his papa’s arms and felt all eyes on him. He looked up when he heard someone scream in pain and saw Scarlett twisting some guys arm.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I think that I warned you of this once before but it seems that you have forgotten, so let me refresh your memory!”

Jackie felt his papa push his head into the crook of his neck before he could see what Scarlett was about to do. He listened to the man scream and then he heard bones popping and skin tearing followed by the sound of something wet splattering on the floor.

“Let this be a warning to you all! Take him out of my sight, he is banned from court.” He heard Scarlett growl followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and something being dragged. Jackie almost gagged as the smell of blood entered his nose.

“Are you all right?” His papa asked.

“Yes.” Was his shaky reply.

Jackie felt his papa start walking and then sit down, him firmly on the man’s lap. In was a few minutes later that he was finally allowed to look up and saw that a lot of the Spirits were in their seats, heads bowed.

Jackie looked around the Court room for the first time and saw that it was very pretty. The building was circular and had little glowing crystal Lamps on the walls. The walls were a warm brown and covered in vibrant green ivy. The ceiling was made of glass, letting in the sun shine. The center of the floor was made of stone and the rest was grass.

There were ten podiums high off the ground and all but three were filled. Looking down he saw a bunch of smaller podiums and not a lot of them were filled. 

He looked around at the Spirits and noticed two certain Spirits that looked familiar. One was a glowing little man and the other looked like a female Death, only with her face painted to look like a skull.

“Papa, who are they?” Jackie said with a slight nod in their direction.

 

Koz looked over at the Spirits that Jackie had asked about and chuckled. “The little glowing man is Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman, and the woman is Death.”

He smirked at the confused look on Jackie’ face and could hold back the chuckle that was building in his throat. The pout he received was too cute and he just had to kiss that little button nose.

“I’ve met Death though and that’s not him.”

“Koz, stop confusing your son. Jackie the Death you met is Master Death and the eldest of all Deaths. That over there is his little sister, her name is Mira. Once the trial is over, I’ll introduce you to some of the Spirits here.” Scarlett said from here spot to the left.

 

Jackie had to do a double take when he saw that she was just floating in the air, though she looked very pretty. Some of her silver hair was up in a loss bun, with the rest of it flowing down her back in soft curls. Around her neck was a stunning necklace surrounded her neck and stopped just before it reached her breasts. Her dress was strapless put she was wearing long silver gloves. She wore a gray and silver and the skirt was made of sheer fabric that flowed down her legs. Had she been standing it would have been dragging on the ground.

He looked to the right when he heard the doors open and paled at what he saw. Two Grim Reapers were dragging in a Succubus that was covered in blood and fighting the chains she was bound in. Her hair was a mess and her wings were in tatters as were her clothes. When they reach the center of the stone circle, the chains bonded to the floor. 

He looked over to the middle podium when a deep male voice started to read the charges. The man was slender but well-built with odd tattoos on his arms. His skin was very tan, only broken up with the lighter scared skin. His hair was a blood red but his eyes were a molten gold. He was wearing a black leather vest and tight black leather pants.

Jackie didn’t think it looked very formal but he wasn’t one to judge. He jumped when Scarlett whispered in his ear. “That’s the head of the Dark Court, Raji Night. He’s an Incubus and was once a human from Algeria.”

Jackie nodded and watched as the man stud and walked down to the Succubus. “You are a decrease to the name you bear, sister. You were very powerful Succubus and then you wasted that talent. You have killed countless humans and Spirits alike and you feel nothing. You have even killed children and have sold yourself to those who wish to cause harm to this world! This Court was called to pass judgement on you and your sins. We have tried to catch you for months and we decided back then that you will be imprisoned with in the Void. Do you have any last words before your wings are taken and you are sent to the Void?”

Jackie shivered as the ‘women?’ looked up at him with hunger in her eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick when ‘she’ licked her lips. “Yes, I would like a last meal. That pretty, little Winter Spirit will do! He looks like he’ll be a good screamer like the others!” The women screamed and then laughed hysterically, trying to break free of the chains and get to him.

 

Koz shoved Jackie’ head into the crook of his neck and watched as the thing had its wings violently ripped from its back and sat on fire. The Grim Reapers approached and dragged the still hysterically laughing thing off to its cell.

By be they shouldn’t have brought Jackie to this Court meeting. Koz looked up when Scarlett tapped his shoulder and presented Jackie’ staff. He gently took it and placed it in Jackie’ little hand. He smiled when he tightly gripped it.

“Jackie, would you like to meet the Court?” Koz asked the boy softly.

After a few minutes, Jackie slowly nodded his head.

“Who do you think he should meet first?”

“Sandy!” Scarlett said before taking Jackie and flying off, leaving Koz to follow.

 

Jackie felt better when the wind whipped through his hair and he laughed. He followed Scarlett over to the little glowing man and hid behind Scarlett a little when the Sandman and the Spirit he had been talking to looked over at them.

“Sandy, Celestia, this is Jack Frost and the son of Jokul. Jackie, as your papa said this is Sandy the Sandman and this lovely lady is Celestia Morningstar. She is the Guardian of purity and she throws a ‘Purity Festival’ every, how many years?”

“Whenever I feel it’s right, but you must be of a certain age to participate.”

Jackie nodded but couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful women. Her hair was pure white and reached the floor. Her eyes were a very pale blue, almost white. She wore long white robes that almost glowed but the most striking thing about her was on her head.

A top her head were a set of beautiful antlers that had crystals dripping down.

His trance was broken by the women’s bell like laughter and he ducked his head in embarrassment. “Would you like to touch them, everyone does.”

He shyly nodded before floating over to her and delicately touched them. They were soft from the velvet and for some reason he felt peaceful.

“Jackie, I think she would like her head back at some point.” He heard Scarlett say with a chuckle.

 

Scarlett shared a secret smile with the women. Few reacted the why Jackie did when they touched her antlers, he was going to have a great companion.

 

He blushed and backed up, only to bump into someone else. He squeaked when strong warm arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. He started to panic but stopped when Onyx arrived and freed him. Jackie peeked over Onyx to see who had been holding him and squeaked when the man was peeking right back at him.

“Gabriel Eveningstar, leave him alone!” Jackie heard Celestia shout from the somewhere over to the right. 

Gabriel had short dirty blond hair and his eyes were honey brown. His skin was tan and he was well-built, if not a bit short.

“But he’s so cute!” Was the whined reply.

“Jackie, ignore him he’s an idiot. He’s Celestia’ cousin and the Guardian of Truths. He’s a major prankster though, so you to should get along fine.” His papa said from his spot on the left, right next to Scarlett.

“Well, this is as good as any time to start your lessons on the Dark Court, don’t you think?”  
Jackie nodded franticly and dashed over to Scarlett.

 

Scarlett chuckled at his enthusiasm and summoned some charts. “OK, these charts are of those that are a part of the Court. Firstly, the Dark Court is a misleading name. Yes, there are Dark Spirits in the Court but not all of them are. Sandy, is what is known as a Light Spirit, while you papa is a Dark Spirit, and Gabriel is a Grey Spirit. It’s called the Dark Court because none of those involved have a tie to the seasons or the elements and mostly do their work at night.”

Scarlett then unrolled the charts and left them floating in the air. She got an amused smile on her face when she saw those of the Court come over for her lesson it Jackie.

“OK, this is the seating chart and will start from the left and work to the right. First is your papa, in Court he is addressed as Lord Black, as he is married to you dad, before he would have been addressed as Master Black. Second is Gabriel, in Court he is addressed as Master Eveningstar. Third is Celestia, in Court she is addressed as Mistress Morningstar. Fourth is Ty Graves, he is a Grey Spirit and unfortunately could not make it as his wife was not feeling well. He is the Guardian of Mourning and in Court his title is Lord Graves. Fifth is Raji, in Court he is addressed as Lord Night and he is the Guardian of Desire. Sixth is Eva Moon, in Court she is addressed as Lady Moon. She couldn’t be here today, as she was doing me a favor. She is married to Raji, is a Light Spirit, and is the Guardian of Song. Seventh is Toothiana, in Court she is addressed as Mistress Toothiana. Speaking of the fairy, when was the last time she was in Court.” Scarlett asked Raji, who had, at some point, decided that Onyx was a pillow. The Nightmare was not amused.

“A long while, we kept sending her notices and she would never show, so we just stopped.”

Scarlett thought as much and this did not bode well for the Full Court.

“Moving on! Eighth is Sandy, in Court he is addressed as Master Mansnoozie. Ninth is Mira, in Court she is addressed as Lady Death.   
Tenth is Mirage Fae, in Court he is addressed as Master Fae and he is the Guardian of Change.”

 

For the next couple of hours, Scarlett taught Jackie about the Court and about those in it. The others helped and between them all, Jackie learned fast. Koz soon took Jackie home and Scarlett promised to follow soon.

 

She watched, with a smile, as Koz and Jackie left for home. The smile faded away as she turned into the forest. As she walked, she could feel the wind trying to comfort her. She soon came to a lake with a willow tree just off to the right.

“What do you have?”

A figure moved from the shadows and into the light, their face still covered.

“You were right, I’m afraid. I’ve checked all of the locations and their either empty or destroyed.”

Scarlett grimaced at the news but it was expected.

“Thank you.”

The figure bowed and then vanished.

Scarlett looked out at the lake and hoped this nightmare would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to drag out the lessons to long, maybe two more chapters or so and then the Full Court before I start time skipping.


	10. Court lesson NO.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got busy and I didn't have the time to write and then I just got lazy.
> 
> ANY WAY!
> 
> UPDATED! :D

Scarlett’ left eye twitched at the sight before her. When she went to bed last night her living room was empty and neat. That was not how she found it when she came out to find food.

Jack was asleep on the couch, dreaming of books, with Jackie, dreaming of snowflakes, on top of him. Lantern was on the back of the couch, dreaming of pumpkins, with both cats, who were dreaming of fish and mice, on him. Colette, with her natural long blonde hair, was on the floor, dreaming about butterflies, arms and legs spread out. Mirage was on the floor as well, dreaming of moths, his long black hair everywhere, and was pinned under Colette’ left leg. Sera was on the floor too, dreaming of unicorns, pinned under Colette’ right leg. Gabriel was, for some reason, tied to the ceiling with spider webs dreaming of women. Celestia was in the arm chair, dreaming of deer, curled up with one of Jackie’ snow animals. And finally, was Sandy, he was asleep, dreaming about dolphins, on the coffee table, drooling.

If that wasn’t bad enough, there was glitter, popcorn, mugs, blankets, pillows, snow animals, and fruit everywhere. She walked back to her room and grabbed a small black box, this was going to be fun. She grabbed a pair of ear plugs and walked back out into the living room.

She stood by the front window and put in the ear plug before opening the box. A few minutes passed before an ear-piercing shriek came from within the box.

The whole house shook from the sound and Scarlett smirked. Everyone in the living room jumped at the noise and were now wide awake. Scarlett closed the box and put it on the mantel, taking out her ear plugs as she did.

“Well, now that your awake I need to talk to Jackie. I have some business to take care of and I won’t be able to teach you today. SO, against my better judgement, I’m leave today's lessons in the very capable hands of Luna. Unfortunately, Alice will tag along, as she is very bored, Allen will be here to keep her busy though.” Scarlett said with a cheerful look on her face.

They all stared at her with wide eyes and slack jaws, she just smiled back before leaving.

 

Jackie looked around at his friends and then up at the ceiling. “Gabriel, why are you on the ceiling?”

He looked confused until he looked around and realized that yes, he was on the ceiling. “I don’t know.” Gabriel said with a shrug or as close as he could manage.

Jackie got up and walked to his room to get ready for his lessons. When he came back into the living room, he found his Uncles poking Gabriel with a stick. He just shook his head and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

With the help of Colette, Celestia, and Seraphina, breakfast was done within a few minutes. They called everyone in after they got their food and watched as Gabriel tried to get off the ceiling. Eventually, Celestia took pity on her cousin and cut him down.

They talked for about an hour or two before the door slammed open.

 

“I DON’T SEE THE POINT IN THIS CONVERSATION!”

“Alice, this was a conversation, now it’s just you yelling and me not caring.”

Alice then turned to glare at her sister, it wasn’t her fault Mira was a bitch. Unfortunately, the look Luna gave her told her that she had said that aloud. “Alice, she is not a bitch. She was just stating a fact, don’t get so mad.”

“Well no one asked her.”

 

Luna just rolled her eyes and walked away. “Come on Jackie, we’ll be covering the last three courts today and Scarlett will take care of the Elemental Court when she gets back.”

She walked into Scarlett’ office and put up the scrolls she had left out. She ignored Alice and shut the door in her face once Jackie was in the room. She noticed that Celestia and Mirage had followed him and smiled at how well that got along.

"I’ll just be covering the basics as the courts are rather similar and Scarlett covered most of it when she taught you about the Spring Court.” Luna then walked over to the scrolls and pulled down the first two. “You’ve already met Drake and seen what he looks like. This ‘man’ is Robin Blue.”

 

Jackie looked at the scroll Luna was pointing at and saw a rather chubby looking man. His hair was messy and was a brownish red. His eyes were an ugly muddy blue and rather small. His skin was tan and he had about five moles on his face. He had a thin mustache and goatee that was a deep red. His smile was what made Jackie very uncomfortable.

It wasn’t friendly but predatory.

He jumped when someone grabbed his hand and looked up to find Mirage shaking. “Are you OK?” Jackie quietly asked.

Mirage just shook his head.

“Blue isn’t very well liked and Scarlett is plaining on replacing him.”

“HE’S A FAT-ASS BASTARD!”

Jackie heard Celestia snort at Alice’ declaration. “She’s not wrong. In the begging, he was well respected. But that slowly changed as the years passed. He became nasty and rude, harassing women and became violent when they rejected him.” Then she got a sad look on her face. “One day he came on to me and didn’t like what I had to say. Mirage intervened and that just made him more aggressive.   
He attacked Mirage and severely injured him.”

“Scarlett knew that he needed to be replaced but she’s being quiet about it. If he knew that he was being thrown from the court he could do far worse than he already has. Now, there are about sixty or so Summer Spirits as there are some places that have warm weather all year round and since you know what your brothers look like these aren’t needed.” Luna then through two scrolls over her shoulder.

“There are about forty-five or so Fall Spirits. You’ll notice that the Winter and Summer Spirits outnumber the Spring and Fall Spirits as, like I said before, there are some places that are warm or cold all year round and more of them are needed.” Luna then unrolled the last two scrolls and hung them in the air.

The first was of a gorgeous woman. She had soft white hair that was up in a neat braided bun with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a piercing cobalt blue with flecks of silver. Her skin was very pale but not sickly so, though it made her blood red lipstick stand out. Around her neck was what looked like black fur of some sort, most likely attached to a dress or coat.

The second was of a rather young looking girl, maybe fourteen or so. She had white hair that slowly faded to light blue and got darker at the tips. It was up in two pigtails the gently brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue and her pupils were in the shape of snowflakes. Her skin was a little darker than Jackie’ but not by much. She had a shy smile on her face that made her look far younger. Around her neck was a white lace choker that had blue crystals on it.

“The first is Evelyn Evergreen and the second is Holly Eve. Evelyn isn’t much of a talker but she’s nice. Holly is still rather new to all of this as she’s only been Evelyn’ second for a few years, so this will be a learning process for both of you. There are a little over sixty Winter Spirits and most of them are rather antisocial, even with other Winter Spirits.”

 

For the next five hours, Luna talked about the different places that the Spirits could be found and about some of their roles in other places. At some point, Mirage had fallen asleep using Jackie as a pillow. 

Luna was in the middle of a lecture on why Summer Spirits were idiots when they heard a knock on the door.

“Sorry Luna but lunch is done and Jackie is far too thin as it is.” Koz said as he looked around the office. “You may want to clean up before Scarlett gets back, you know that she likes her office neat and tidy.”

Luna sighed and the others silently giggled but stopped when she glared at them. 

 

Jackie gently woke Mirage and smiled when very pale green eyes looked up at him. “My papa said that lunch is done.”

Mirage just looked at him.

“You’re not fully awake, are you?”

Once again, Mirage just looked at him, though he did blink this time.

Jackie chuckled at the man and gently nudged him up. He then led Mirage to his room and told him to get more sleep. Poor Mirage was out before his head hit the pillow.

He walked back in to the living room and smiled at his family and friends. That was a weird sight for him after being alone for fifty years. “Where’s Mirage?” His papa asked.

“He’s in my room sleeping.” Jackie said while taking the plate of food from his dad. “He did sleep on the floor with Colette using him as a foot rest.” Jackie chuckled at the blush that blossomed on the fairy’s face.

“Iz not my fault he iz zo comfortable.” She said with a pout.

 

After that, they eat and just hung out for the next couple of hours. Eventually, Jackie’ friends had to go but not before Gabriel could ask Luna a question. 

“Luna, what was Alice yelling at you about?”

All eyes turned to her.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Alice shouted from her spot on the floor.

“Why do you want to know?” Luna said, ignoring Alice.

All eyes turned to Gabriel.

“It sounded rather interesting, especially with Mira involved.”

All eyes turned to Luna.

She smirked. 

All eyes turned back to Gabriel.

A predatory grin was on his face.

All eyes turned to Luna.

“Mira brought up her sex life or lack thereof.”

All eyes turned to a tomato red Alice.

“No one asked her opinion.” She said with a pout.

Everyone looked at the hallway when someone cleared their throat.

“What did she say?” Mirage asked, though he still looked half asleep.

All eyes turned to Luna.

“She said that Alice is purer then freshly fallen snow.” Luna said with a smirk on her face.

For the next half hour, Alice was teased mercilessly.

 

Scarlett walked through the trees as she made her way home. Loki was settling in well over in Ireland. She had set him up in one of her castles and he liked it a lot, especially her spell books.

She chuckled at the memory, he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

As she neared the cabin, she thought back to when it was HER cabin. She didn’t mind that her guests had yet to go home, though Jokul’ castle was just a couple of miles away. 

She looked up at the full moon and wandered with her thoughts. She remembered the day she first met Sera and Koz and smiled. She sometimes hated her life and sometimes she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You’re wandering again.”

Scarlett turned to look at Death and smiled, eyes glassy. “Do you ever regret not taking me that day?”

“No.” Was his short reply.

“Why? I never asked for this job, I never asked for them to leave me all alone…….I never asked to see them burn.” She said, eyes becoming unfocused with memories of the past.

Death looked at the child, for that’s what she was, with sad eyes. He knew that this was not her talking but the ghosts of the past. He knew that she didn’t regret a thing that happened back then.

He walked over to her and pulled her close. “Do you remember what I told you that day?”

“You are a gift that they through away. You are not cursed, you are not damned, and you are not worthless. Everyone has a place in life, yours is to guard the lost and forgotten. If they can’t see the power you hold, then they do not deserve you and I will laugh at their stupidity as the world burns.” Scarlett recited without thought.

Death smiled and pulled down his hood. Many people thought that he was a walking skeleton, while others thought he was just a shade. Yes, some of his family were skeletons but not him. He was well muscled and his skin was tan. His hair was short and a dark gold color with hints of black. His eyes were the only thing that made him look human when his hood was up and when it was down they almost glowed with power.

“It feels like just yesterday that I found you wandering the Void, so unafraid and curious.” He smiled at the memory of a little brown haired, blue eyed little girl wandering the halls, her little feet leaving a water trail as she walked.

“They tied me up and throw me into the water when mama died. They didn’t care that I was just six or that I was the kings only daughter.” Scarlett whispered into his robes, tears running down her face.

Death remembered what happened after that as he was there. The King had the men killed and he refused to leave her side until she woke up. Her brothers kept watch over her when their father couldn’t and not once did they blame her.

The day she and her brothers finely died, he offered her the job of being the Judge. She agreed but on one condition.

“The only thing I regret is that I made your brothers Judges too.”

Scarlett just giggled.

 

Jackie woke up to the sound of heavy breathing and it took his foggy mind a few minutes to figure out why. He remembered talking to Luna and Allen before the dragged a pouting Alice out of the cabin. Then he cooked dinner with his papa and then it was bed time.

He didn’t remember falling asleep with his brothers or his parents, so who was it?

“Stop think’en so loud beautiful.” The male voice purred.

Jackie screamed and jumped from the bed, turning around to find a VERY naked man that looked a lot like Scarlett.

His door was thrown open and his papa pulled him in to his arms. His papa glared at the man and Onyx looked ready to kill him. His brothers looked horrified and his dad looked rabid. His sister was the only one standing calmly in the room but the look in her eyes was anything but.

“Nathaniel, what the hell are you doing in my brother’s room and why the hell are you naked?” Seraphina asked through clenched teeth.

The man, Nathaniel, just smiled and got up, the sheet falling to the floor. He was well muscled and apparently, the carpet matched the white drapes, plus there was no tan line. His papa covered his eyes but it was far too late and now his entire face was violet.

“Sera, would you please get Scarlett so that she may deal with her brother.” He heard his dad say from his left.

“No need.” He heard Scarlett say from the doorway.

 

Scarlett looked at her brother and had to agree with Death, she to regretted Nathan becoming a Judge. “Why the hell are you here?” He opened his mouth but she cut him off. “I swear, if the first thing out of your mouth is “I came to get lucky” I will kill you.” He quickly shut his mouth.

She waved her hand and a set of pants appeared on his body. “Nathan, you have five seconds to tell me the real reason you’re here or you will feel pain and not just from me.” She said, pointing to the very angry people in the room.

He paled and walked over to his jacket, that was hanging on the back of a chair, and pulled out a file. “Johnny boy wanted me to give this to you. He said that that was everyone not accounted for.”

Scarlett took the file and then looked pointedly at his clothes. He got the message and grabbed his clothes before fleeing. Scarlett sighed and banged her head on the wall. Her brother is an idiot.

“Scarlett, I’m going to kill your brother.” 

“Sera, at this point I don’t care which one you kill as long as I don’t have to hide the body.” Scarlett said before leaving the room, she needed very strong hot chocolate.

Chocolate makes everything better.

 

The rest of the morning was calm. Everyone had breakfast and made small talk before going off to do their own thing.

 

Jackie followed Scarlett to her office and sat down on the couch, Ice-is purring on his lap. Scarlett was throwing papers every were and muttering under her breath, about what though, he couldn’t say.

He looked around and saw that there were flowers in the window. They were roses but their colors were different, not the normal red or yellow but blue. He could see a note but he didn’t know what it said.

“They’re from Death. I was having some…….problems last night and he helped me feel better. In all honesty, he’s the brother I wish I had but instead I have a smart-ass bookworm, a clueless worrywart, a lazy man-whore, and a shy kitten. AHA, FOUND IT!”

Jackie looked up at her when she dropped an old looking book on the table. It groaned in protest when the book was put down but did nothing else. “This, my dear, is the book of Elements. It has EVERY Elemental in the world and their location, it magically adds new ones. The Elemental Court is far different from the other courts as it doesn’t have Heads of the Court, just the Elemental Master.”

He watched her pull out a scroll and showed it to him. It was a picture of an old looking man. His hair was snow white from age and stopped just above his shoulders and his beard was well cared for and had little colorful beads braided in it. His eyes were like a burning fire with flecks of black and his skin was lightly tanned. He looked old but he didn’t feel old.

“This charming and flirtatious gentleman, Is Elemental Master Fugi Ryuu or in English Ryuu Fugi. He was a Volcanic Elemental before he became Elemental Master. There are four main Elemental branches and those are broken up in to more branches.”

 

Scarlett got up and grabbed some paper and different inks. “The four main branches are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Out of all the branches, the Fire branch has only about five branches and that’s not counting the Lightning branch, which makes it the smallest branch. The largest branch would be Earth, it has a little over ten branches and following that would-be Water, with about nine. The Air branch is kind of uncertain, I’m not sure how many branches it has as it shares with the other three. Though I do know that it has about eight true branches.”

She smiled when Jackie, one again, raised his hand. “Yes?”

“How did he become Elemental Master?”

“He was the apprentice of the former Master, it is a long process and is not easy. When the master reaches a certain point in their life, they start looking for an apprentice. It doesn’t matter what branch you’re from but your skills in the art. In the begging, they’ll look at those with potential, it doesn’t matter what age you are, and then they’ll weed out the undesirable. Those who are too full of themselves and those that don’t have the skills yet. Ryuu currently has six potential apprentices, Patrick’ daughter Willow being one of them.”

 

For the next couple of hours, Scarlett taught Jackie about the different branches and about the different places they could be found. Everyone was rather tense as the Full Court grow closer and closer. Scarlett disappeared more often as the days passed and it made everyone nervous.

A few days before the Full Court, Sera and Colette kidnapped Jackie and took him to the Fairy Market in France to get more formal clothes, but everyone knew that they were distracting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! SAME SCARLETT BACK STORY!!  
> And yes, I think Sandy would drool!
> 
> Now on a more serious note.
> 
> Next chapter will be violent and messy. I will put a break so you can skip it if you want, you won't miss anything really important. Those of you that don't want to skip can enjoy the chaos that is Scarlett.
> 
> This will be repeated in the opening note next chapter.


	11. Full Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......I......I don't..........I'm just going to go sit in the corner........maybe grow mushrooms.....
> 
> Warning!!!  
> There will be blood and gore later in the chapter! If you don't like than don't read! There is a warning before the blood and gore to let you know when it starts so just skip down to the clear zone, please and thank you!!!

All the men were in the living room talking or reading quietly. Well most of them were, Frosti and Oogie were whispering and giggling in the corner like two girls talking about a cute boy.

They all froze, however, when they heard an ominous sound.

GIGGLING!

They stopped breathing as a pair of shadows fell over them before moving down the hall. They sighed in relief and prayed for the poor unfortunate soul that was their victim.

 

Two shadows moved quietly through the hall and towards the closed door. They silently opened the door and crept inside, quietly shutting the door behind them. They didn’t want their prey to escape. 

They made their way to the foot of the bed and peeked over. It took everything they had not to giggle at the cute sight before them. Jackie was curled up in the middle of the bed, surrounded by his snow animals and the other animals in the house and was using Onyx as a pillow.

Onyx was looking at them with a look that said, “Scare my foal awake and you will never have another good night’s sleep again.”

They nodded and moved to opposite sides of the bed. Sera gently grabbed Jackie’ shoulder and started to shake it. “Jackie, come on wake up. We’re going to the Fairy Market today.” 

They laughed when he jumped up, eyes wide and hair everywhere, and ran to the bath room. When he came back out, his hair was in two braids and he was wearing a soft blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist and a little polar bear at the bottom of the skirt.

“Eazy there cutie, we’ll be leaving for France once you have eaten.” Colette said from her side of the bed. She wasn’t wearing her white wig so her blond hair was on full display.

 

Jackie blushed and followed them out and into the kitchen. They had a nice breakfast and after a quick good bye, they left for the market. Sera took them through the trees until they arrived just outside of the main entrance.

He looked around in aww. There were different shops and people moving about the street and it fascinated him. He recognized the different Fae types from the descriptions Colette had given him.

“OK Jackie, we’ll be heading to the Winter diztrict zo that we can get you zome Full Court robez.” Colette said as they walked passed some shops tailored to Spring Spirits and the like. Jackie started to drool as they passed a candy shop and a few bakery’s. Sera chuckled and said they would stop by before they left.

He was amazed at how the districts were separated, it was like the road was cut in half. Even the trees were split in half, one side had full leaves and the other half was covered in snow.

They walked down the street, Colette waving at the people she knew and recognized as Sera did the same. They stopped outside an old looking shop that was called ‘The Polar Side.’

“Thiz iz a shop that a friend of mine ownz. He iz a little ezzentric but iz a good man.” Colette said, pulling Jackie from his thoughts.

The inside of the shop was nice and cool. The shelfs were made of ice and the windows were frosted over. Standing at the counter was a tall young man with short white hair and a set of polar bear ears perched on his head.

“Michel da’ling how have you been!?” Colette shouted as she tackled the man. “Colette, it’s wonderful to see you! I’ve been wonderful, I finely asked Lila to marry me.”

Jackie had to cover his ears at the squeal Sera and Colette let loss. Scarlett was right, women are crazy.

Jackie was brought out of his musings by Sera pulling him over to the counter. “Michel, this is my little brother. It’s his first Full Court and he needs the proper robes and maybe some other things.” Sera told Michel, who was looking at Jackie with a thoughtful look.

Jackie blushed when a measuring tape came out of nowhere and wrapped around his waist. Not much was said after that as Michel just made little noises and Jackie was too nervous to say anything. 

They got him some more dresses and three jackets and four cloaks, two short and two long. Jackie was confused until they explained that they keep in the cold and keep out the heat. They also got, much to Jackie’ embarrassment, panties and four garter belts as the girls insisted that if he wasn’t going to wear shoes he should at least wear stockings.

Jackie looked at himself in the mirror, the robes were perfect. Well, it was more a dress then robes but whatever. It was a deep sapphire blue that shimmered in the light with a white silk ribbon around the waist. It had a low collar that showed off his collar bone and the tops of his shoulders and the sleeves were loss and flowing with soft white fur around the cuffs. Every time he moved snowflakes would appear and then disappear but there were some that were made of crystal that never moved.  
Colette and Sera said that they would help him get ready the morning of the Full Court but they thought he looked gorgeous.

 

Sera laughed at the look on Jackie’ face when they entered the candy shop, he was so cute! Though papa and daddy might not think so when Jackie comes back full of sugar. She let Colette know that she was heading over to the tea shop to get some more fruit tea as they were running low. She wasn’t going to take long, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

Jackie looked at the displays in aww. It was so exciting and colorful and and and….. He lost his train of thought. He loved all the different smells and giggled when a passing fairy blow raspberry bubbles at him. He had never had so much fun around others that weren’t family.

He was looking at a glass case full of sugar butterflies when someone ran into him. “Watch where you’re going peasant! You could have ruined my dress!”

Jackie turned around and came face to face with a Spring Fairy. Her hair was a bright pink and her skin had this weird orange tone to it. Her dress was this deep green that just made her look like a pumpkin.

“I’m sorry?” He replayed, feeling very uncomfortable and having no clue what to do. He didn’t have to do anything as Colette appeared out of now where. “Morgan, what an unpleazant zurprize! I thought you were off fucking zome random Zpirit or did they finely cut you off?”

 

Pissed could not even describe how Colette was feeling at this moment in time. She just wanted to get Jackie out of the cabin and away from the talk of a Full Court. But NNNOOO, Morgan fucking Clay had to show her fugly face and ruin it.

“I’ll have you know that I’m dating the Head of the Fall Court and we’ll be getting married next year.” Morgan said with a smug look on her face. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that considering you spend your time with……. riffraff.” She said, turning her noise up at Jackie.

“You’re not dating Jack.” Jackie said in a matter of fact tone. Colette got a vicious grin on her face and watched as Morgan sputtered. “Well I never said that I was dating Skellington, I’m dating Jack-O-Lantern.”

Colette watched as Jackie got a sour look on his face and bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at his response. “That’s impossible, Lantern’ gay and is dating a Fall Spirit named Jacob.”

Colette felt like Yule came early when Morgan turned red and purple but what made it better was when Morgan tried to hit Jackie and she stepped in before it made contact.

“I wouldn’t do that if I where you. Lord Black and Lord Thrymzon would be mozt dizpleazed if you hit their zon.” Colette twisted Morgan’ wrist and pushed her out of the shop.

 

Jackie was very confused about what just happened and said as such to Colette. “That waz Morgan Clay she givez Zpring Zpiritz a bad name. She haz zlept with any Zpirit that will have her. Come, letz go and pay for our candy. We ztill need to find Zera.”

Jackie nodded and followed her. Beside the incident with Ms. Clay he had had fun.

 

It was the day of the Full Court and everyone was on edge. Sera and Frosti had both left already as Scarlett had requested Sera’ presence and Frosti had been asked to escort the Heads of Winter to the Glade.

Jackie sat in his room, looking at the mirror on the wall. His hair was up in a bun like the one he had worn to the Dark Court. The only difference was that he had silver chop-sticks with dangling crystal snowflakes on the ends. He was also wearing a bit of light make-up too.

Around his neck was a gorgeous full neck choker made of silver and crystals in different shades of blue. Around his shoulders was a beautiful light blue cloak with white fur lining.

He jumped when someone knocked on his door. “Jackie, it’s time to go.” A voice called out. Jackie could tell that it was Jack just by the fact that he knocked. He got up from the bed and opened the door, giving Jack a smile when he saw him.

“You’ll be going with dad as me, papa, and Lantern are Heads of Court and need to enter after everyone has arrived.”

“OK!” Jackie said before biting his bottom lip. “What do you think will happen?”

 

Jack looked down at his nervous little brother and softly smiled. “There is no reason for you to be nervous. Dad wouldn’t let anything happen to you, nether would Uncle Boogie or Uncle Frosti. I know you don’t like big crowds of Spirits, but I promise you will be OK.”

To emphasize is point, he gave Jackie a tight hug before kissing him on the head. “Feel better?”

“Yeah!” Jackie replayed with a big smile on his cute face.

Jackie became nervous once more when they entered the Glade through the shadows. He clung to his dad and looked about at his surroundings. The Glade was full of trees of all shapes and sizes. There were also flowers he remembered only seeing in the winter but the Glade was in a late Spring?

As if knowing what he was thinking, his dad told him that the Glade didn’t go through seasons and that is what allowed the different plants to grow together.

Jackie still didn’t understand but was soon distracted by the arrival of Collette and Patrick.

 

Scarlett sat in the shadows, watching as the Spirits slowly made their way in. It took about an hour before everyone arrived minus the “Guardians.” Well Sandy was here but he always listened to a Court summons. At least it was one less person to yell at.

She was wearing her silk gray Court robes with her hair down and hood up. Her one black wing and one white wing, were on full display and her eyes were glowing with power.

She waited until the Heads of Court sat before gliding down to the stone floor. Each Court was separated and formed a circle that was only broken by the path to the door, splitting the Spring and Summer Courts and the path to the “Greenroom” which split the Fall and Winter Courts. The Dark Court split the Summer and Fall Courts and the Elemental Court split the Winter and Spring Courts.

“Hello those of you that showed.” She said will glaring at the three empty seats. One at the Dark Courts Head table, one at the Spring Advisors seats, and one at the Winter Advisors seats. “You were originally called here for the disrespect of other Spirits but that has changed.”

 

The once blue sky became gray and stormy, the wind picking up and blow hard at the windows. Everyone shivered at the power and rage rolling off The Judge. Their eyes widen as she slowly changed and the windows broke sending glass everywhere.

 

Scarlett felt the rage build and her body change. The tips of her fingers and her nails changed to a deep black, her nails slowly sharpening into talons. Her once gray robes turned to a pitch black, the hood falling as the wind surrounded her. Her hair was whipping around in the wind, slowly bleeding into the same shade of black as her robes. The once soft white wing now matched the left, the feathers slowly becoming sharp as knifes.

 

As the wind died down, the Spirits could see the changes and many gasped at the sight of her. They Dark Spirits and some of the Gray, were becoming excited at the pure blood lust she gave off. The Light Spirits became nervous and shivered at the dark chuckle that left her throat. Her dark red lips pulled up into a cruel smile, razor sharp teeth on full display.

At some point, The Judge had closed her eyes, that made them all nervous. They jumped when her eyes snapped open and dark glowing silver eyes, with the pupils of a cat, looked around at them.

 

Scarlett relished in the Dark power coursing through her veins. It had been a LONG time since she had done this and it felt SO good. _**“It has come to my attention that some people have taken it upon themselves to commit genocide!”**_

She giggled at their gasps of surprise and outrage.

This.

Was.

Going. 

To.

Be.

FUN!

_**“Yes, isn’t that SO silly!?”**_ She forgot that she was rather giggle and childish when she used Dark energy. _**“I found a letter that was sent to me FIVE YEARS AGO! It had the names of multiple Winter Spirits that had gone missing. A very brave Spring Spirit child wrote it. She said that one of her friends had gone missing and that no one knew where he had gone. This list was started THIRTY YEARS AGO! I wonder to myself about how I had missed this for so long, but then it hit me……I WAS BETRAYED BY ONE OF MY GRIM REAPERS!!!”**_

She saw Blue and a few Summer Advisors trying to flee, she put a stop to that rather quickly. Blue let out a blood curdling scream when five VERY sharp feathers pinned his hand to the table, the Advisors frozen in fear as feathers floated in front of them.

_**“I would sit down if I were you. Blue looks like he is in a lot of pain, do you wish to join him?”**_ They all quickly sat. _**“Blue, you are a disgusting pig and I wish that I had gotten rid of you a LONG time ago, but no use crying over spilt milk, no?”**_ She stalked towards him. Giggling at his pain as he tried to pull his hand free. She dragged her talons through the blood and quickly grabbed his face, talons cutting into his flesh.

She cruelly grinned at him and through him to the center of the floor, blood splattering everywhere as his hand was ripped from the table. _**“Looks like you lost a finger!”**_ She said with a cruel giggle. She slowly walked over to the bleeding pig and gave him a rough kick, then she looked up and around. _**“Let this be a lesson to all of you! I don’t like being used and I sure as HELL down like being LIED TO!”**_ Emphasizing her point by kicking Blue again. _**“YOU USED YOUR POSTION TO KILL WHO KNOWS HOW MANY SPIRITS, but I digress. The idiots that followed you will become Shades. You, however, will not get the same luxury, oh no, you will get much worse. Have you ever heard the tale of Prometheus, the titan that forever had his liver eaten by an eagle daily?”**_

She smiled when the Dark Spirits started to become excited again, Blue just shook his head. _**“OH, WHAT FUN! Though what he when through will look like a fucking cake walk, you’ll go through the torture that you put those Spirits through. You will feel everything they did but unlike the titan yours will be random. The time, the amount, EVERYTHING! Those of you that wish to leave do so now.”**_

Scarlett saw Celastia lead Jackie from the room and over to the “Greenroom” with a few other Spirits before shutting the door and locking it. She looked down at the man underneath her. _**“Let’s have some fun shall we!”**_ She said with a cheery voice but her smile was anything but.

**WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE CLEAR ZONE. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DO, INJOY SCARLETT’ CHAOS! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarlett grabbed Blue by the hair and slammed his face into the ground multiple times. His face hit the ground with a sickening thud as blood and teeth soon joined the stone floor.

When she was satisfied with the damage, she picked him up by the neck and through him across the room where he connected with the wall above the Dark Court.

 

They cheered when he fell and their attacks were vicious. When he was finally thrown back to The Judge, he had multiple gashes and missing flesh.

 

Scarlett looked at the bloody form on the floor. She loved Dark Spirits, they were so creative! _**“How does it feel to know that they won’t help you? Not even your little partner can help you! I got rid of her a LONG time ago, so this punishment will stay as such!”**_

She slammed her heel into the part of his back missing flesh. She giggled as he screamed in pain and thrashed around, making her heel dig in even more. She became giddy when her heel sunk into him all the way.

She roughly pulled it out, blood and flesh following. She kicked him in the side sending him skidding across the floor, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Scarlett slowly made her way over, no need to rush the fun.

She towered over him with a dark look in her eyes. Gently plucking a feather from her wing, she slowly started carving into his flesh. She started skinning him next, long limp bits coming off his back, legs, and arms. She eventually left his back as nothing but blood and muscle.

_**“How does it feel to get a taste of the torture you put those poor Spirits through? No answer, well that’s fine, I don’t need one!”**_ She said, giving him a vicious kick in the head. She frowned when her heel got stuck in Blue’ eye, so she jerked back and his eye ripped from his head.

He screamed as blood poured from his socket and covered it with his hands. Her first thought was to make him eat it but changed her mind and through it over to the Dark Court. They were so silly, fighting over who got to eat it. So, she grabbed Blue’ arm and ripped a long strip of flesh off, sending blood everywhere. It was then tossed over her shoulder to the Dark Court.

Scarlett bent down and pulled him up by his hair. _**“Lord Black, please create a wall for me.”**_ Not a moment later, a solid black wall appeared. Blue was then thrown and attached to it with feathers. The Nightmares within the wall viciously attacked the man’s back, making him scream himself hoarse.

Scarlett swayed her hips as she got closer. With a quick movement, Blue’ was naked. She dragged her talons over his body, leaving bloody trails. _**“I once thought that it would be fascinating to see if the inside of a Spirits body is different to humans. I mean, some Spirits die before they’re chosen.”**_ Her talon stopped just below his collar bone. She looked him in the eye and gave him a vicious smile. _**“Let’s find out!”**_

She stabbed him and sliced down.

 

Blood flowed from his mouth as his guts left his body and landed on the floor with a wet thud. The pain was unbearable and he just wanted to pass out or die. He felt The Judge lift his head up and slam it back to the wall. The Nightmares grabbed and pulled his hair, ripping it from his scalp.

Blood poured down his face as skin was soon ripped as well. _**“I read one of the journals you wrote. It was rather informative on the torture you did.”**_ He shivered as she grabbed his face with her blood-soaked talons. _**“You hung them upside down and gutted them like they were nothing. You kept them awake as you did, relishing in their pain and agony. You were kind enough to write down how you did it, so thank you.”**_ She purred in his ear. He felt a prick in his neck and then a fierce burning through his veins.

She had injected him with Spring Flames.

**CLEAR ZONE, FROM HERE ON THERE IS LITTLE MENTION OF BLOOD AND GORE. TO THOSE OF YOU THAT READ IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. :D**

The next two hours were full of pained screams and bloodshed. Scarlett was covered from head to toe in blood as were the floor and walls. She looked at the bloody piece of flesh on the floor. This was once a kind man and now he was a disgusting pig, well it had been.

She waved her hand and a giant iron cage appeared. Then she picked it up and through it in. When the cage closed, the lump of flesh slowly changed back into a man.

_**“As I said before, this is a punishment that will never end. You will feel this pain forever and no one will be able to stop it.”**_ She then turned to the Courts. _**“Let this be a lesson to you all! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior and those who thing they can get away with this, let that mess be a lesson! The Heads of Court are to spread the word of this punishment and if they wish to see it then you will find the cage in Hells Grove!”**_

Then with a wave of her hand, the cage was gone. She used her magic to clean up the blood and gore, along with herself. It took her a little bit to calm down and let the Dark energy leave her.

~GREENROOM TWO HOURS EARLIER~

Jackie looked around in confusion. This was supposed to be the “Greenroom” and yet it didn’t look like one. He looked over at Celastia when she chuckled at him. “It was originally a room with green walls but some new Spring Spirits were doing an experiment when it exploded. Scarlett didn’t really care and told the Spring Court that they could rebuild the room however they wanted so they turned it into a ‘Blue House’ but we still call it the “Greenroom”.”

‘Blue House’ was rather accurate. Sera had explained to him what a greenhouse was so the title ‘Blue House’ was, once again, accurate. The place was huge and open with a beautiful crystal chandelier that looked like an upside-down tree. The floor was just grass with stones making a path. There were multiple plants and flowers but none of them were like anything he had seen before. Celastia said that they were moon based plants, hence the blue glass. 

They soon came to an open area that had soft looking couches and beautiful dark oak coffee tables. The floor was a beautiful white marble with shiny blue veins.

He noticed that some Spirits were already there and drinking tea. Most of them were Spring Spirits and some Dark Court Advisors. He overheard two of the Spring Spirits talking about Scarlett.

“I’ve never seen her look so murderous before. I knew she had a temper but the change was so Dark and powerful, I feel sorry for the Summer Court.” The strawberry blonde Spirit said.

“I don’t, did you see the look on Blue’ face. I mean, you heard the rumors going around about the decline in Winter Spirits. I once overheard Blue and two of the Summer Advisors talking about how Winter Spirits were nothing but parasites, killing things without a care. If you ask me, he had it coming and so do those….. ‘Guardians’.” The brunet Spirit said with a sneer on her face.

The strawberry blonde snorted at the last comment. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Just because they were chosen by MIM they think they’re so much better than us now. I tried talking to Bunnymund last month about the meadows in Japan and he yelled at me, saying that I was being a nuisance and that I should just buzz off back to my mushroom circle. I slapped him and told him I’m an Elf and he was an ass.” 

The brunet nodded. “That sounds like what happened to one of the Winter Advisors when they went to talk to North. She went to the Pole to give North the winter schedules but the jerk had the Yetis throw her out.”

After that they started talking about clothes and Jackie stopped listening. He started talking to Celastia about anything and everything. Time went by fast and soon they were heading back to the Court room.

 

Scarlett watched as the Spirits found their seats in their respective Courts. She was getting tired and knew that she still had to deal with the ‘Guardians’ disrespect of Court.

She stayed standing in the middle of the floor, just watching. She knew what she had to do, she just didn’t think that she had the energy for it. Closing her eyes, she listened to the soft hum of the souls that surrounded her. Letting the warm light fell her veins.

 

The Spirits watched as The Judge slowly started to softly glow. The once dark and stormy sky was now a beautiful blue and the air didn’t feel heavy. Her wings started to become a pure white and the once blade like feathers were now incredible soft. Her hair became pure white as did her robes.

A soft smile graced her face and when she slowly opened her eyes, they were a stunning light silver and had no pupil.

_“What you are about to see does not leave this place. I do this only because the lives lost were not meant to be.”_ Scarlett said softly before closing her eyes once more and holding her hand out, palm up.

She started to softly chant under her breath and a soft wind blow around her and ruffled her robes, feathers, and hair. Loss feathers soon joined the wind in its dance and a soft humming could be heard.

Scarlett felt the souls start to circle her as they danced to their own tune. She opened her eyes slightly and saw them glowing like a thousand fireflies. Most were different shades of blue, but some were oranges and reds. _“Go.”_ Was the only thing she said before they went wild and shot through the roof.

_“Heads of the Spring and Fall Courts will find their missing Spirits in their Court rooms. I would suggest that the full Winter Court head over to their Court room as there are many children that will need help. None of the Spirits remember what happened just that something did, tell them what you want.”_ Scarlett said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plain on doing a time skip after the next chapter, just a friendly heads up.  
> A little two word hint for the main of next chapter....Brotherly Bonding!


	12. Of pissing off Guardians and bonding......kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EARTHLINGS!! I had planed on updating last week but some stuff came up and it got pushed to the side. But I'm back and all is good!

Scarlett slowly opened her eyes and hissed at the bright light. She waved her hand and the curtains in her room closed. She didn’t feel very good and her head was killing her.

She slowly got up and grabbed her fluffy blue robe. The cabin was quite but that didn’t mean much at this point. She made her way to the kitchen and put on the kettle. Then she made her way over to the oak cupboard that had all her potions.

Scarlett downed a nasty looking brown potion and had to stop herself from gagging. Her head felt better but she knew that the potion would take some time to work. When she heard the kettle whistle, she grabbed her favorite mug and her special cocoa.  
Once the cocoa was made she looked through the cupboards and tried to find her chocolate biscuits.

Chocolate made everything better!

She located them in the back of her chocolate cupboard; yes, she has a chocolate cupboard, don’t judge; and proceeded to make her way to her office. Scarlett was surprised that it wasn’t covered in paper work and made a mental note to thank Allen.

If it wasn’t for the pain she was in, she would be banging her head on her desk. On her desk were four folders that she needed to look through. She knew this was Allen’ way of torturing her; she hated looking for new Court members. Yes, the Heads of Court would help with that but she still had to look at the candidates.

It took four hours and a LOT of chocolate, but it was DONE! She still needed to talk to the Heads but as it was, she was done. Scarlett jumped when someone knocked on her office door.

“It’s just me.” Allen said as he entered to room, a giant box of chocolate in his hands. “That better be for me or I’m killing you.” The chocolate was quickly in her hands.

“Raji, April, and Evelyn are ready to go whenever you are.” Allen said as he looked through the folders Scarlett had just handed him. He gave her a funny look when he saw the Winter Court file. “Not a word.” She said with a glare. Allen raised his hands in defense.

Scarlett downed her hot chocolate and made her way to her room. She was surprised to find Jackie there.

 

Jackie looked up when Scarlett entered and tried not to laugh at the fact that she looked like the walking dead. “Jackie, can I help you?” 

“I was wondering if you knew why Jack was avoiding me?” He said as he looked down at his lap. He could feel Scarlett looking at him and shivered when her nails ran down his back. “He isn’t doing it on purpose; he blames himself for you almost dying. No one else does but you brother, like mine, is an idiot. If he doesn’t talk to you today, ask Lantern for help in kidnaping him.”

Jackie nodded his head and felt confused by Jack’ reasoning. He was startled by his sudden lack of sight; Scarlett had thrown her robe at him. He pulled it off and blushed when he saw that Scarlett was wearing nothing but green panties.

“Jackie, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I’ve changed in front of Allen before.” Scarlett said with a chuckle.

He felt a little better with that knowledge in mind. 

 

Scarlett walked over to her closet and pulled out two silver dresses. Both were sleeveless and mermaid cut with a silver shine. One had light silver ruffles on the back that started at the bottom of the skirt and thinned until it stopped at the top of the thigh. The top was low cut and covered in crystals with them tapering off as they reached the waist.

The second one had a light silver ribbon around the bust that tied in the back in a bow that had long tails. On the bottom of the skirt was a beautiful shimmery silver vine design that wrapped around and stopped mid-thigh.

“Jackie, which one do you think I should wear?” She chuckled when he looked up and then quickly looked down as a cute little blush covered his face. “The one with the crystals.” He whispered.

Scarlett nodded and hung the other back up. She pulled on the dress and asked Jackie to button her up. She then pulled her hair up into a nice ponytail and curled it slightly. She then put on some light make-up and her favorite full-neck silver vine choker with the matching dangly earrings.

She then pulled on her draped bicep sleeves that had crystals around the cuffs. “Jackie, can you please get my cloak from the window seat?” She didn’t hear a reply but she did hear him moving. Walking over to her bed, she pulled out her silver studded stilettos. “Thank you, Jackie.” Scarlett said as she pulled on her cloak.

“I’ll see you later and remember that if Jack still avoids you ask Lantern for help.” She then kissed the boy’s forehead and left.  
Scarlett made her way to the North Pole, folders in hand, and found the three Heads of Court. April looked pissed, Raji looked calm, and Evelyn had a blank look on her face. “Sandy left me a note stating that they held meetings here so we have them cornered. But before we enter, I have the candidates for Court. I want to rub salt in the wound.” Scarlett added with a vicious smile.

The Heads nodded and it didn’t even take them more than a few minutes to make their choices. Scarlett took the folders and smiled at their picks; this was going to be wonderful!

 

The Yetis watched in shock as The Judge and three Heads of Court walked through the workshop and towards the Globe room. Phil watched them go with a sad look on his face. He had told North that he shouldn’t ignore the summonses but the man didn’t listen and now he had to suffer the consequences.

 

Scarlett chuckled at the little elves as they ran around her feet and followed them. Some would run off and come back with cookies and some came back with more elves.

She smiled down at the littlest one, that had decided to ride on her skirt. He was the smallest elf she had ever seen and was wearing a little green tunic that had red sleeves and belt. If she remembered correctly, the little things name was Marshmallow.  
When they reached the entrance to the Globe room, Scarlett gently picked up the little elf and handed him to a passing Yeti. “Hold on to him for me, please.” The Yeti nodded and took the little thing into its large hand. She chuckled when Marshmallow pouted but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as she threw the doors open.

Sitting at a large round table were the Guardians and Sandy. Scarlett inwardly chuckled at the wide-eyed look they shot her but she kept a straight face and walked into the room.

“I see that you can hold meetings, you just don’t want to attend them.” Scarlett said as she stalked towards the table. “As I recall, I sent out Formal Full Court summonses to all the Heads of Court and their Advisers. Imagen my surprise when I get there and not only are two Advisers missing, BUT SO IS A HEAD OF THE DARK COURT!” Scarlett screamed, letting her power lash out.

She took a deep breath when she saw that the fire was about to leave the hearth and the windows shook. “How is it that Sanderson can do his job and still attend to his Court duties when you three idiots can’t!?”

“Ve are Guardian’s, ve do important vork! Ve cannot be held responsible for things like this!” Scarlett just sneered at the moron and summoned Evelyn to her. “Lady Evergreen, would you like to do the honor of informing these idiots about what has happened since it seems so unimportant?”

“Of course.” Was her cold reply.

 

Evelyn looked around the room and glared at the globe. “Do you know that there are quite a few lights missing from your globe? Do you know why that is?” She continued before any of them could answer. “There was a rouge Succubus going around and killing everyone and everything. All Spirits that worked around or with children were given safe zones and guards so that the children were safe and out of the Succubus’s sight.” She glared at them from the corner of her eye. “You idiots didn’t know this and MULTIPLE CHILDREN DIED!!”

She took a sick pleasure in the gasps of horror. “That is why you were part of the Courts! That is why we hold the meetings! That is WHY WE NEEDED YOUR HELP!” Her power lashed out and the lights went out and the windows shattered.

 

Scarlett pulled Evelyn back and handed her to Raji so he could calm her down. “I had given you three far more chances then I normally would and I’ve finely given up. Toothiana, you are here by removed from your duties as Head of the Dark Court and they will be passed to Evanna Moon.” She smirked at the look of horror on the fairy’s face. “E. Aster Bunnymund, you are here by removed from your position as a Spring Advisor and it will be handed to Punxsutawney Phil.” The rabbits look of outrage was beautiful. “Nicholas St. North, you are here by removed from your position as a Winter Advisor; but I don’t think I’ll tell you your replacement.” North now looked like a tomato. “I’m disappointed in you three. You claim to protect children but when it comes down to it, you’re all liars.” Scarlett said with a look of pure disappointment on her face.

 

Raji glared at Toothiana and nodded at Sandy. “Sanderson, the initiations will be held in Two months, please make sure to be there. If you cannot make it send word.” He chuckled when the little glowing man gave him three thumbs up.

He nodded once more before following the girls out. Though he did chuckle when the little elf rode on the back of Scarlett’ skirt again.

 

Scarlett was so tried when she stumbled into the cabin and towards the kitchen. She went over to her chocolate cupboard and dug out her favorite chocolate cookies. She was half way through the packet when Jackie stormed in and grabbed some. “I take it that Jack is still avoiding you?”

Nod.

“Have you talked to Lantern yet?”

Nod.

“Are you kidnaping Jack?”

Nod.

“Will you take pictures for me?”

Puzzled look.

“Blackmail.”

Furious nod.

“Perfect!” Then she looked down when something tugged on her skirt. No wonder the Elves were waving and smiling like idiots at her and the Yetis looked like a mix of amusement and relief. 

“Hey Jackie, do you want a pet and/or cute stalker?”

 

Once again, Jackie looked puzzled and that’s when Scarlett pointed down. His eyes followed her hand and sitting on the bottom of her dress was the most adorable little creature he had ever seen. He scooped the little Elf up and hugged it to his chest.

“His name is Marshmallow.” He heard Scarlett say and Jackie absolutely loved it.

 

Scarlett chuckled at the sight before her. Koz was going to skin her alive but it was so worth it. 

 

~NOON THE NEXT DAY~  
Jackie was sitting in a tree holding an empty potato sack and waiting for Lantern to give the signal. It had taken them four hours and some help from Scarlett to get this trap set up. 

First, Lantern would steal Jack’ favorite book and run.

Second, Lantern would lead Jack outside and under Jackie’ tree.

Third, Lantern would gracefully avoid the foot hole they had dug for Jack.

Four, once Jack’ foot was stuck in the hole, Lantern would whistle and Jackie would trap Jack in the potato sack.

Jackie started to chuckle when he thought about it and had to stop himself from falling from the tree. He smiled as the wind flew about and brushed his cheek. He thought that it was fascinating that all eight winds had their own names and solid forms. Scarlett said that the wind that like to hang out with him was the North Wind, Grace. Apparently, she was the second eldest in the Wind Branch.

Jackie was brought out of his musings by a familiar jingle. Looking down, he saw Marshmallow sitting on his leg with his head tiled and big brown eyes staring at him. He chuckled at the little Elf and tickled his tiny tummy. The little Elf giggled and the little bell on his hat jingled as he moved to get away.

Jackie giggled as well and grinned at how cute the little Elf looked in his new clothes. The little Elf’s once green tunic was now a nice blue and his sleeves and belt were both white. On the left side of his tunic was a cute little snowflake that had a bit of glitter to it. On the top of his hat was a cute little puff ball that had silver tinsel and a little bell inside.

Jackie wiggled his fingers at Marshmallow and the little Elf charged them in a play fight. Jackie jumped and almost fell from the tree when he heard Jack scream in rage and Lantern shriek in fear. He then saw Lantern run from the cabin and a fire breathing Jack hot on his heels.

He watched with a morbid fascination as Jack slowly closed in on Lantern. With some quick thinking, Jackie asked Grace to give Lantern a push. Soon Lantern was a safe distance from Jack and was almost to the hole. Lantern ran over the hole, gracefully avoiding it without Jack noticing, and stopped just a few feet away.

Jackie waited for the signal as Jack got stuck in the hole. It wasn’t a moment later that Lantern whistled and Jackie pounced.

 

Lantern laughed as Jackie held on for dear life as Jack tried to get out. He summoned Samhain and had him grab the bucking potato sack. “You OK Jackie?” Lantern asked as he jogged over to his little brother.

Poor little snowflake just nodded.

Lantern chuckled and picked Jackie up and put him on his shoulder, mindful of the skirt. Lantern thought of his happy place and throw down a snow globe Scarlett had swiped from the Pole. He walked through the portal with Samhain following and smiled at the gasp from Jackie. 

 

Jackie looked around in wonder at the huge pumpkin patch they were in. There were a mixture of pumpkins and gravestones with an odd spiral hill not far away. He almost fell off Lanterns shoulder when the older boy put his hands around his waist and lifted him. He was then gently set down and Lantern walked over to the still thrashing sack.

Once again, Jackie watched in morbid fascination as Lantern opened the sack, huge smile on his face, and was promptly attacked. The two older boys rolled around on the ground for a few good minutes as Jackie and Samhain watched on.

He was torn between staying put and breaking them up. He didn’t need to do anything as both of his brother rolled over some pumpkins, smashing them open, and ghosts came out and startled him.

 

Both older boys froze when they heard Jackie scream in fright and ran over to the shaking boy. Samhain was trying to bat the ghosts away, they would just back up and move back in. They both knew that the ghosts weren’t trying to be malicious, they were just curious about the little Winter Spirit.

They started to gently shoo the ghosts away towards the long-abandoned town not far from the patch so they could calm Jackie down. I didn’t take long for them to go and the older boys to get the chance to calm Jackie down. They cooed at him when they saw how embarrassed he was.

 

Jackie was mortified by how he had acted when the ghosts appeared out of nowhere. He had seen ghosts before and had even played with some, but when they suddenly came from the pumpkins it had spooked him. He was even more mortified when his brothers started to coo at him. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He flew off.

He weaved through the trees and over bushes going faster and faster. He quickly dove under a bunch of tree roots when he heard his brothers getting closer. After they ran passed, Jackie waited a few minutes before flying off in a different direction.

By now he had cooled off and was now just flying because he could. Something caught his eye as he was flying passed a circular group of trees, so he flew down to investigate. Jackie was shocked to see doors imbedded in the trees and they all looked very old but at the same time very new. Normally he would investigate farther, but a little voice in the back of his head was telling him that he should leave them alone and keep his brothers FAR away.

He was about to take fly off when he heard the destressed cry of an animal. He quickly ran towards the cry and soon came to a large meadow with a huge tree in the middle. Jackie walked carefully up to the tree and listened for the cry. He didn’t have to wait long nor did he have to go far.

Jackie peeked around the tree and gasped at the sight before him. A gorgeous deer had its back leg stuck between two large roots. Its fur was a beautiful pure white with just the bare hint of blue spots and its left eye was a stunning cobalt blue with its right eye being a stunning green. It didn’t have antlers; so, it was either a doe or a young buck.

He carefully moved closer and lowered himself to the ground when the poor thing started to panic. Jackie set his staff to the side, while keeping eye contact with the deer, moved towards its back leg.

The deer was breathing heavy and watching his every move. Jackie was grateful that being a Spirit helped with keeping animals somewhat calm. Sure, they were still weary of him but they didn’t outright run. He pulled Marshmallow out of his cloak pocket and told the little Elf to distract the deer. The little thing nodded his head and proceeded to do a little dance. Jackie had to stop himself from laughing at the look of pure confusion on the deer’s face.

While the deer was distracted, Jackie made a blade of ice and started to cut the roots. It didn’t take long as the roots were dead and rather weak. He chuckled noticing that the deer was so distracted by the little Elf that it didn’t even notice that it was free.  
He outright laughed when the deer looked at its freed leg then at him and then back at its foot. It jumped up a proceeded to prance around the meadow.

“I’m glad that you’re happy, but I really think that you should be careful on that leg.” Jackie said with a smile but his voice betrayed his concern. The deer cocked its head and slowly walked over to him and gently nuzzled his face as if to say, ‘it’s all right.’

Jackie smiled and petted the deer, not even noticing the soft glow surrounding them. It wasn’t long before the deer left and Jackie want to find his brothers.

He never noticed the large shadow at the edge of the tree line, but Marshmallow did and he waved like an idiot.

 

Old cobalt blue eyes watched the young Winter Spirit leave after helping the young deer. The eyes softened and a smile graced an old face and then the shadow vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planed on doing a time skip but came up with a better idea. So, next chapter will have Guardian bashing and new people!!  
> I'm hoping to have it done some time soon, fingers crossed!


	13. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!!  
> I didn't mean for it to, I got busy and then my flash drive was acting up and I didn't want to risk losing anything!!!  
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sooner.....maybe by next week

The next two months passed by with little fanfare and a lot of bonding. Jackie and the twins hung out more since the twins didn’t have any more paperwork to do. Plus, Jackie’ lessons with Patrick were going great so he asked Colette to teach him French.

Seraphina disappeared every now and then to get ready for the initiations and Koz was doing the same, but it was to help get the new Head of the Dark Court ready.

 

Jackie watched his papa and sister run around the cabin like they were on fire. They were to leave for Heavens Glade in an hour and everyone was ready so Jackie had no clue why they were panicking.

The initiation had confused Jackie at first but his Uncle Oogie of all people had explained it to him. It was so the Spirits, Elementals, and others would know of the change and that if they had a problem to go to them. Also, during the initiation, the new Court members had to give their Oath that they would respect their position and protect their own. After the Oath, they would get a power boost and a hell of a lot of paperwork.

Jackie jumped when his Uncle Frosti flopped down on the seat beside him. “It’s just the nerves. This is the biggest initiation that has happened in century’s and it has them on edge. They’ll be fine once we get there.”

Jackie nodded and picked Ice-is up as she walked passed. He was nerves too, but that was because Scarlett would chuckle at him whenever she was here and it made him shiver.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the time and jumped when his dad told him it was time to leave.

 

Silver Meadows was decorated with beautiful roses and lovely sheer fabric. Each Court had a seating area that matched them and was laid out like the Full Court. In the center was a gorgeous glass pavilion that was surrounded by water and stunning lotus blossoms.

The Courts were slowly filling up and some Spirits were talking. Most of the Spring Spirits were gossiping with some of the Fall and Summer Court, while the Winter Court talked with the Dark Court.

Oddly enough, the Elemental Court had yet to arrive, usually they were the first.

 

Jackie was shocked by how beautiful the meadow was and how the Courts interacted when they weren’t in session.

He had first thought that they might just stick to their own Courts but apparently not. Colette and Celastia soon pulled him into a conversation about cookies and cakes that went on for a good half hour. Soon Scarlett arrived with the Elemental Court and Jackie sat with his dad and Uncle by the Winter Court.

He kind of zoned out when Scarlett started to swear in the new Summer Advisers. His Uncle Oogie had told him that there was nothing special about the Advisors being sworn in so it didn’t matter if he payed attention or not.

He was so deep in his day dream that the sudden applause scared him. He caught the last bit of Scarlett’ speech and became excited when he realized that the new Head of the Summer Court was next.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, since the Summer Advisors have been sworn in I will now swear in the new Deputy Head of the Summer Court! BECKY STORM!”

Jackie looked over to the Summer Court and caught a look at the Spirit. She didn’t look like the average Summer Spirit. Her hair was pitch black with yellow tips and her eyes were a stormy blue. Her skin was lightly tanned with dark patterns on her shoulders. She was wearing a stunning pale yellow sleeveless sheer dress that wiped in the wind. 

“She is a Summer Storm Spirit. Her mother is a Lightning Elemental and her father is an Adviser for the Summer Court.”

Jackie looked at his Uncle in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘Summer Storm’?”

His Uncle chuckled before pulling out a small leather book from his pocket. He flipped through it before stopping in the middle. Jackie looked at the page and was amazed by all the information.

He listened as his Uncle explained that ‘Summer Storm’ was a name for Spirits that have a Summer Spirit parent and a Storm based Elemental parent. He would have continued but a rather sour looking Winter Adviser shushed him.

Jackie turned his attention back to Scarlett and the new Summer Spirit when the air became electrified. 

 

Scarlett smiled at the young Spirit before her and couldn’t help but chuckle. The girl was normally a ball of energy and now she was a nervous mess.

“Becky Storm, Daughter of Summer and Lightning. Do you pledge to protect and guide those who need it, weather they are Dark or Light, Ice or Fire, Earth or Air, Elemental or Spirit, Sprit or Fea, Human or Animal, Young or Old?”

Scarlett smiled when the girl took a calming breath.

“I, Becky Storm, except my role as Deputy Head of the Summer Court. Though I may be young, I will work hard and learn so that I may be worthy of my new Title.” Becky stated before kneeling on the ground.

Scarlett smiled and summoned her star blade. Its handle was a beautiful silver inlaid with stunning star sapphires. The blade was a magnificent white gold that had been forged in star flames.

“Becky Storm, I am proud to call you the new Deputy Head of the Summer Court. I warn you now, do not fall to the same darkness that your predecessor did.” She then placed the blade on the girl’s shoulder and then the other. A soft and warm light flowed around the young Spirit before spreading.

 

Jackie watched as the white light flowed out and passed them. It sent a shiver up his spin and gave him a light-headed feeling.

He then felt an odd warm feeling in his chest, it wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd. “That warm feeling in your chest is your soul excepting her oath. You probably felt the same thing when you first became a Spirit too. Every living thing will feel the same thing, the Humans may not feel it as strong as everything else but they’ll still feel it.”

Jackie looked at his Uncle then looked at his dad who nodded in confirmation. The feeling faded as the light receded and went back to the new Summer Head.

Scarlett gave her a hug and then a glowing pendent that his dad said was a unique gift only given to Heads of Court and those of a special gift. The one given to her was a ruby struck by lightning and blessed by Dragon flame.

Jackie listened to Scarlett give an odd speech and then announce that she was now going to swear in the new Spring Advisor. Every Spirit there looked confused except the Elemental Court and The Heads of Court.

He looked over at the Spring Court and saw a short petite Spring Spirit walking towards Scarlett. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else but at the same time she looked smug. Her hair was a very light pink that fell down her back in curls with a few braids. Her eyes were an odd mix of lavender and red that somehow gave her a mystique feel. Her skin had a nice tan to it and was spotted with light freckles.

She was wearing tight dark brown leather pants with a tight white corset that had a light green floral pattern. On her feet were high heeled brown calf high boots.

“That’s Clare Maze, she isn’t your typical Spring Spirit. Her parents faded many years ago when she was still tactically a child in Spirit years. Her parents had been good friends with the Wood Elves that lived not far from them and since Elves live basically forever they agreed to raise her. Apparently, Phil, the Groundhog, had been chosen to be the new Advisor but his wife has become extremely ill and he had to pass.”

Jackie nodded his head at what his dad had just said and it made sense, though he hoped Phil’ wife got better. He had met her once and she had been nice to him. 

Her initiation didn’t take long but it was different from the Summer Advisors. She made different oaths and had even swear to listen to all summonses, weather they were formal or not.

Once that was over, Scarlett announced that the New Head of the Dark Court was next. Every Court started to whisper and a lot of the men started to fidget and get excited, even his Uncle. He looked at his dad when he started to chuckle.

“They’re excited because Evanna Moon is a rather unique Fae. Her mother is a Lunar Fairy and her father is a Dark Elf. She is a drop dead gorgeous girl and is not afraid to show it but like her mother, she too is a huge flirt.”

“What do you mean by ‘Fae’?”

“That’s right, Scarlett hasn’t gotten to that in your lessons yet. I’ll tell you when we get home.”

Jackie nodded before looking over to the Dark Court. He spotted Evanna Moon rather quickly. Her skin was very pale but not to the point that it made her look sick. Her hair was a stunning midnight black with blue tips and it was in a messy but stylish bun with a small silver top hat with blue roses perched on her head at an angle. Her eyes were a stunning pale blue and stood out more thanks to her dark eyeshadow. She was wearing a black corset with silver and her skirt was black but the right side was tied up to her hip showing off her leg.

He could see that she was wearing a garter belt with fishnet stockings and black high heeled boots the reached her knees. His dad had been right about how gorgeous she was but the thing that stood out the most was her amazing wings.

They reminded him of Colette’ but at the same time not. They were a bit larger then hers and the color was a faded dark blue with hints of light blue. The pattern was like looking at the night sky and seeing an endless sea of stars.

 

Scarlett smiled at the stunning Fae before her. She honestly didn’t thing the Fae would take the role as Head of the Dark Court, she was still rather young but the girl had jumped at the chance. Scarlett secretly thought that it was her way of getting back at Toothiana for the rumors.

“Evanna Moon, Daughter of Fairy and Elf. Do you pledge to protect and guide those who need it, weather they are Dark or Light, Ice or Fire, Earth or Air, Elemental or Spirit, Sprit or Fae, Human or Animal, Young or Old?”

She smiled as Evanna glowed with pride and pure happiness. She was her father’s child but she had her mother’s grace. Before Evanna could replay Scarlett heard the unmistakable sound of sleigh bells.

“It seems Evanna, that your Oath will have to wait. We have uninvited guests.” Scarlett said with a slit growl in her voice.

 

All eyes turned to the sky as a huge red sleigh landed just before the tree line. Every Spirit was annoyed and angered at the intrusion. This was a Sacred place and these idiots had the nerve to land their monster here!? Even the Reindeer looked uncomfortable.

 

Scarlett walked towards them with a mask of calm. She was going to tear them apart, well not in the literal sense, just mentally.

“I do not recall inviting you to this gathering nor do I recall giving you permission to land your sleigh in this Sacred place. You have five seconds to explain this interruption or you will pay the price.”

Bunnymund had the decency to look sheepish, the other two looked like morons. Toothiana looked like she was above the world and had done nothing wrong. North looked like he did not need any reason other than the fact that he was well, him.

Scarlett was not amused when North stepped forward and declared that as Guardians, they had a right to be here. Though she heard the unsaid ‘just to make sure the Dark wasn’t plotting’ if the look dumdum one and two gave the Dark Court was anything to go by.

“You have no rights on MY Island. You are no longer part of the Courts and as such you have no right to be here. I would suggest that you think before you speak as my patience with you is thinning.”

She inwardly smirked at the look on North’ face but her focus was soon turned to Toothiana. Her face was red and she looked like she was on the verge of blowing up.

She didn’t need to turn around to know what had angered her, she felt Evanna the moment she stopped behind her.

“Toothiana, how lovely to see you. The last time I saw you was in France for the Queens ball. Mother was so pleased to see you, though you were rather rude. I wondered if that was the reason Aunty Grace never invited you back, but that could be due to the rumors you spread about me.” Evanna asked in a fake innocence. Though, her soft musical voice made everything she said sound innocent.

Scarlett lost all amusement and patience with Toothiana’ next words.

“It’s not rumors if it’s true, you whore! Just like your mother, spreading her legs for anyone that will have her! You don’t deserve to be in the Dark Court, you’re just a selfish little brat that’s a half breed! That’s probably why your father left!”

Scarlett so the light in Evanna’ eyes dim and that was the final straw.

 

The air ripped through the trees and surrounded the two idiots and throw them back into the sleigh. The Reindeer then took off, knowing full well that the Judge would kill their passengers. They were going to give North and Toothiana hell for a very long time.

Evanna was a wonderful person and always gave them carrots or apples when they were in Europe. Even the Yetis liked her and they had only met a few times when she had snuck into the barn to visit them.

Plus, the Elves loved anybody.

 

Scarlett looked over at Bunnymund. She could see that he was having trouble understanding what had just happened. While Bunnymund wasn’t her favorite Spirit right now, he was FAR from being her most hated.

“The mistake was not yours but that of the Moon. You were of the Spring Court FAR before he made his Guardians and when you accepted, that was when the trouble started. You became overwhelmed and no one gave aid, for those that cared did not know. I see now that I was at fault too and am sorry. You still hold pain and anger from long ago. On your off season, you will see Madam Moon for healing and rest, this is not up for debate. You will also be gaining a ‘roommate’ of sorts; you may pick them or I will but you will not stay in the Warren alone any longer. And no, your stone warriors and Egglets do not count.”

He looked unsure but after a moment or two he nodded. “You can pick.”

Scarlett smiled softly and then told him to wait in the Warren for she would be there once the initiation was over.  
With a nod, he vanished.

Scarlett lead Evanna back to the pavilion and asked her once more if she would take the Oath.

“I, Evanna Moon, except my role as Head of the Dark Court. I will hold the Tile with pride and will shun none who need me. I will learn from my predecessor’s mistakes and strive not to make the same.” Evanna stated before kneeling.

Just like with Becky, Scarlett summoned her sword and touched Evana’ shoulders. “Evanna Moon, I am proud to call you Head of the Dark Court. Let your Elders guide and teach you.”

 

Jackie clapped with everyone and smiled when he felt the warm feeling in his chest again. He moved to stand but his father shook his head, so he sat back down.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m sure you would like to know why I have yet to dismiss you. Well, there is one more initiation that must take place. Lady Evergreen has discussed her choice with me for many hours and we both agree that though he is young, he has a unique view of the world and a pure and innocent heart. Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Winter Advisor will be Jack Frost.”

Jackie was shocked and didn’t even realize that he was moving. Later he would ask what happened for he had no idea, it was all just a blur.

 

Scarlett chuckled as she remembered Jackie’ shocked face. He was so cute! She knew that she would be getting yelled at when she got back, but she knew that Jackie would make a perfect Winter Advisor and maybe one day, Head of the Winter Court. 

She was pulled from her musings when an explosion blew out the windows on the west tower. She sighed, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and teleported up there.

The scene that greeted her was just so unbelievable. Alice and Luna were standing to the side with what once looked like glass bottles and Loki was on the floor, naked, covered in ash, and unconscious.

“What?”

Alice looked confused and Luna looked amused. “He asked us to find some Pixie Dust and Fairy Dust, said he wanted to see the difference. Unfortunately, the crystal bowl he used hadn’t been cleaned right and it had hints of Dragon blood left. So, BOOM!”

Scarlett nodded and picked up the now clothed God. It was going to take forever to clean and repair that Potions Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... yup.  
> I like Bunny to much to be mean to him too much. Yeah he can be an ass but I like it. I realize that I didn't talk about Bunny' new roomy, that will be next chapter.
> 
> If you hadn't noticed I have a deep dislike for Toothiana and I'm not really sure why but oh well.
> 
> I hadn't mentioned Loki much so I figured I'd have a little fun with him before the next chapter. (if you didn't catch the hint, Loki will make more of an appearance next chapter!)


	14. Year's that pass and new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! I have add four new stories if you are interested. If not, CARRY ON!!!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I hadn't planed for it to be so long. Just think of it as an apology for what ever you think I should apologize for. *shrug*

After the initiations, Koz and Jokul almost killed Scarlett for allowing Jackie to become a Winter Advisor. Frosti thought it was funny. The twins were torn between pride and worry. Seraphina smiled at the chaos, as she had already known about it. And Oogie was excited to have another Advisor in the family, even if Jackie was Winter and he was Dark.

After a long talk between Koz and Evelyn, Jackie was slowly introduced into his new role by his assigned mentor; a Yuki-Onna by the name of Fumiko. She was a sweet woman and had been an Advisor for well over five centuries. Jackie warmed up to her rather quickly and they became great friends, she was even teaching him Japanese.

Jackie’ initiation wasn’t the only thing being talked about, so was Bunny’ new ‘roommate’.

At first it was rumored that Scarlett was going to ask Phil and his wife. Then it was rumored that she was going to ask a Summer Spirit and the rumors got weirder from there. Everyone was surprised when word got out that she had asked an Elemental, but not just any Elemental.

 

Scarlett marched through the tunnel and a crossed the field, her companion having no trouble keeping up with her. The ‘sun’ was high and the air was crisp with a slit chill from some of the tunnels. It had taken almost a week for her to find the right ‘roommate’ for the idiot. After all, she wanted someone that wouldn’t kill him or rollover because of his temper.

She knocked, read banged, on the door and after a few minutes of silence she reached out with her magic to see if he was even in there. 

He wasn’t. 

She huffed and spread her magic out through the Warren and found that he was by the dye river. Scarlett huffed once more and stomped down the hill and towards the river, her companion softly giggling.

It wasn’t hard to spot the moron and she showed her displeasure of having to search for him by smacking him on the back of the head. “I know you have wards that tell you when someone enters the Warren and I don’t appreciate having to find you.”

She smacked him again when he rolled his eyes.

“OW! Stop hi’in me ya crazy Sheila!”

“Then stop acting like a child! Now, it took some time but I found the perfect ‘roommate’ for you.”

She waved her companion over and asked her to take off her cloak.

 

The silk green cloak was removed and a petite Earth Elemental, who was just an inch or two shorter then Bunny, not counting his ears, was revealed. Her eyes were a stunning forest green and her hair was a fiery red that fell to her waist in waves. Her skin was sun kissed and had just a faint hint of freckles on her face and shoulders.

She was wearing brown leather pants with dark brown knee-high boots and a white lace high collar blouse that was formal but still easy to move in. She gave off the feel of a well-mannered Lady, but the feeling was shattered when you noticed the dagger strapped to her left thigh and the short sword on her right hip.

 

Scarlett smiled as the two eyed each other, they had met before but that was about seven or eight centuries ago. She noticed that Bunny was a bit tense and Willow just had her polite Lady face on.

“Though I’m sure you to don’t need any introductions, I’m going to do it anyway. Dum-Dum, meet Willow O’Brien. Willow, met Dum-Dum.”

 

Now, anyone that knew Willow, would know that her being polite to anybody she classifies as friend or family, was a dangerous thing. She was polite and graceful when in a formal setting or with those outside of family and friends. Many made the mistake of thinking that she was delicate like her mother had been and thus forget who her father is.

 

Bunny was under no such illusion and knew very well that Willow was a fierce woman. She may look like her mother but she was all her father.

He noticed Scarlett back away and knew that he had every reason to be on edge. He saw Willow’ hand twitch and he moved first with an egg bomb. He made a run for his training field and cursed himself for letting Scarlett pick his ‘roommate’.

 

Scarlett watched the children run off to play with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She was happy that she made the right choice in picking Willow, though Patrick would and had disagreed. She knew Willow wouldn’t fall for Bunny’ bullshit and her temper was just as bad as his, only she had better control.

She walked up to Bunny’ door and pinned a note to it. It was the time and date of his first appointment with Madam Moon, with a threat at the bottom letting him know that if he did not show Willow had permission to make his life hell.

 

The next fifty years passed by rather peacefully. Bunny managed to learn his lesson after not showing up for the first five appointments with Madam Moon and Jackie was making amazing progress in his studies.

At first, he had trouble getting his thoughts heard and understood, but after a long talk with both Fumiko and his Uncle Boogie, he found the courage to speak up. Many were surprised by how open and honest he was and after a bit of thought and discussion, many saw the wisdom in his words.

After some time, the older Advisors even started asking for his opinion on different matters. It was one such matter that had many in the Winter Court worried and nervous.

 

Evelyn watched her Advisors as worry and concern flicked a crossed their faces. There had been some troubling reports of a giant wolf causing problems up North. It hasn’t been troubling the Sprites that are working up there, just the weather.

Heather, the North-West Wind, and the eldest sister in the Wind Branch, had noticed that the wolf seemed lost and confused most of the time and only used the weather to escape hunters that have been tracking it.

Evelyn looked around the room and noticed that Fumiko and Jackie were the only ones to be talking calmly.

“Enough.” It was said as just a whisper, but the effect was immediate. Everyone went quiet and sat down.

“Had this brought all of the Seasonal Courts together, I would be ashamed of your actions. You all read the report and yet only two understand. While you all worry about the weather and the humans, you neglect to see what is truly worrying.” She stated with a   
soft but cold tone.

Evelyn did not yell or raise her voice to make a point, unless truly pissed. She always spoke with a soft calmness that set one at ease, unless you angered her. Then the calming tone was gone and replaced with a cold bite.

“Jack, Fumiko, do you wish to enlighten the others of what is truly worrying?”

Evelyn was impressed with Jackie’ growth, both mentally and physically, over the pasted fifty years. While he was still shy and somewhat timid around strangers, he didn’t shy away from a verbal fight and did not stoop so low as to lose his temper. He did not listen to rumors or gossip and always judged on character.

In the first few Court sessions, he only spoke when he was spoken too and never looked up. Now, he holds his own and makes his opinion known.

Physically, he had changed a great deal. In the beginning, he was far too thin and looked very sick. His eyes always had a hidden spark of fear and yelling had him curling in on himself.

Now, he looked gorgeous and healthy. He walked with his head high and a smile on his face. 

If she remembered correctly, Pitch and Jokul had to all but beat suiters off with a stick. Though, it seemed that Jackie was oblivious to this fact.

She refocused her thoughts to the present as Jackie cleared his throat.

“You all fail to see that the wolf is what we should be concerned about. Heather has stated that it seems lost and confused, I’d even go so far as to say it’s scared. We should be focusing on that, not the weather or humans. From what I can see, the wolf has avoided humans as much as it can and the Sprite’ haven’t made any complaints that it has affected their work.” He finished with a nodded towards Evelyn.

She nodded back and looked around once more. “Jack is right. We must understand why the wolf seems so lost and confused before we act.” She looked over to Jackie once more. “Jack, would you be willing to go?”

She watched him as a serious looked crossed his face before he nodded.

“Yes, Lady Evergreen.”

 

Jackie flew over the mountains and pine forests to the last known location of the wolf. He spotted a group of hunters and asked Grace to kick up a good cold wind to delay them. It worked rather well, as the hunters cursed and moved towards a group of trees.

He thanked Grace before heading off again. 

He soon met up with Heather and she reported that the wolf had taking refuge in an abandoned cave just south of their current location. Jackie nodded and took off.

He landed just a few feet from the cave and sent out a pulse of magic like Fumiko had taught him. Apparently, the wolf was in the very back off the cave struggling not to fall asleep.

Jackie quickly thought up a plan and carefully entered the cave.

He eventually had to pull out the glow stone Heather had given him so that he could see. When he was almost to the back of the cave, he leaned his staff on the wall and walked on.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of copper, the wolf was injured. The second thing he noticed was the thick feeling of dark magic in the air, making it hard the breath.

Then he saw the wolf.

It was the size of a full-grown draft horse with, one would assume, the build of a normal wolf. However, it was nothing but skin and bones with bloody, matted, gray fur.

Jackie slowly walked forward but stopped when the wolf opened its eyes.

“Hello, I’m Jack Frost but I go by Jackie most of the time. May I know your name?” Jackie said softly as the wolfs dim amber eyes watched him.

He saw fear and confusion in its eyes and slowly walked forward before gentle brushing his fingers through the fur on its head. 

“You’re all right, I promise sweetie. Will you let me look at your wounds or at least let me take you some where safe?”

Jackie could see that the wolf was having trouble deciding and was so scared and confused. Eventually the wolf stood up on shaky legs and followed Jackie as he slowly led it from the cave.

Jackie knew where they were and oddly enough, they weren’t far from Scarlett’ cabin. So, that’s were Jackie led it.

 

~VOID~

Scarlett was experimenting with different blood samples when someone started banging on the door. Thankfully she was just looking at the samples and not holding them, because the banging made her jump and fall from her chair.

She marched over to the door, threw it open, and growled at the cowering Reaper. “What the hell do you want that warrants banging on my door!?”

She watched the Reaper swallow and stutter out that Mistress Alice and Mistress Luna have felt something odd coming from the Vault. “Well tell them to investigate!”

Then she slammed the door. Unfortunately, in her annoyance, she neglected to lock it.

Oops.

 

Alice starred at the giant steel vault door and wondered what all was in there. She knew that the Vault was used to lock up dangers and powerful objects that weren’t meant to leave the Void, but the damn thing was HUGE!

“It feels like the waves are coming from deep within the Vault. We should use the looking glass to get there.” She heard Luna say from the far right where she was entering the Vault code.

Alice agreed and followed her sister into the Vault. It didn’t take long to find the looking glass, nor did it take them long to get deep within the Vault.

Luna went left and Alice went right. She looked at all the random stuff and made sure not to touch any of it. She thought the place could use a good cleaning but she knew that if she mentioned it to Scarlett, the evil witch would make her clean it.

Alice was about to head back when something caught her eye. She walked passed some old weapons from the Golden Age and found herself in a clean area. In the center was a glass case with three bottles full of a black substance.

She could feel the power waves coming from the bottle in the middle and being the idiot she was, she touched it. The bottle shook and shattered, releasing a small Fearling.

Her eyes widened as its red eyes looked at her, then it took off.

Oops.

 

Scarlett was focusing on the two blood samples in her hands and was about to add a drop of both to a petri dish when the lab   
door banged open. She swiftly turned, ready to kill the intruder, only to freeze when silver gray met ruby red.

The Fearling lunged forward and Scarlett moved to the side, dropping the blood samples as she did. Both hit the Fearling and an explosion occurred, sending Scarlett into the wall and the Fearling into a violent change.

Oops.

 

~CABIN~

Jackie watched the wolf sleep under a pine tree not far from the cabin. He had managed to get the poor thing to eat and let him look at the wounds, but he was still scared and wary.

He sighed and walked over to his mini looking glass so he could report to Lady Evergreen. She understood and was happy to hear that the wolf was safe, but asked that he make a report of its condition and anything he could find out.

So, that’s what he was doing when he heard Scarlett shouting. “HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE MONSTER!”

Jackie figured she was talking to his Uncle Oogie so he was shocked when he heard a little boy shout back. “NO! I WANT MOMMY!”  
He heard Scarlett scream in pain and then the cabin door slammed open and a little furry body collided with his chest.

“MOMMY!”

Jackie looked down and saw bright blue eyes staring at him. He looked up when Scarlett stormed in and glared at them. “You little monster, you bit me!”

Jackie looked at her hand and sure enough it was bleeding. He looked down again and fully looked at the little…..rabbit?

He had soft white fur with light blue snowflakes on his back and one right on his forehead.

“Mommy, are you OK?”

Jackie was confused now and didn’t understand way he was calling him mom. “I’m sorry sweetie but I have no children.”

The little rabbit’s eyes widened and he burst into tears. “I’m sorry mommy! Don’t be mad at me, I promise I’ll be good!”

Jackie was startled by the sudden outburst and picked up the little rabbit to calm him. He looked at Scarlett and she was downing a shot of something. “I’ll explain when the rest get here.”

He bit his bottom lip but nodded. 

 

Scarlett wanted to bash her head in and just end the headache that she could feel biulding. In all honesty, it was her own fault that this happened, she forgot to lock the door.

She sighed as everyone filed in and sent Jackie confused looks. The little monster was sitting on Jackie’ lap, quit content if not a bit shy.

“Since you’re all here now, I guess I should explain.” She took a shot before continuing. “I was doing experiments with different blood samples when a Reaper came and reported that Alice and Luna had felt something odd coming from the Vault.” She quickly explained the Vault too those that were confused before continuing. “I forgot that I had placed the three more ‘living’ Fearlings down there and Alice, being an idiot, touched one of the bottles which made it shatter. The Fearling fled the Vault and made its way to my lab. It threw the door open and charged me. Unfortunately, I had two blood samples in my hands when it did. I dropped them and they landed on the Fearling and now we have the little monster sitting on Jackie’ lap.”

 

Everyone looked over to the Fearling turned child in awe. Though Koz looked a little uncomfortable with the new knowledge.  
It was Frosti that asked the big question. “Why does he call Jackie mommy?”

 

Scarlett cringed at this and took one more shot of whisky. “One of the blood samples was Jackie’ from when I confirmed that he was a Winter gifted with Creation.”

 

They were also known as Winter Lights. These Winter Spirits were bestowed with the power to bring anything they made from ice or snow to life. They were very rare and only two Winter Lights were in existence now. Fumiko was the other, which was one of the main reasons she was chosen to by Jackie’ mentor.

Unfortunately, many sought them out for their power and had even gone so far as to enslave them through binding seals. This had almost happened to Jackie, but he thankfully got away.

They were blessed though and were able to easily bearer children, as Winter Spirits had trouble without the aid of a Spring Spirits Blessing.

 

They were all frozen in shock before Seraphina squealed and picked up the little boy. “I have a nephew!” 

 

Jackie was shocked and oddly excited. Sure, he was young in age but not in mind. He always adored the Spirit children he would meet and loved the thought of one day being a parent, so why not now?

“Sis, may I have my son back?” He smiled at the warm feeling in his chest when he said those words.

Sera stared at her little brother and smiled widely at him.

 

Jackie took the little boy and held him close. “I think I’ll name you Snowdrop. What do you think?”

The little boy looked at him with huge eyes and quickly nodded. Jackie smiled and kissed the little boy on his nose.

“Jackie love, are you sure about this?”

He looked up and over at his papa before smiling and giving him a nod. “I’ve always dreamed of being a parent and having a big family, so why not start now? I can tell that I already love this little gift and I wouldn’t change him for the world. But Scarlett, who’s the other parent?”

Before she could answer, a pained howl could be heard from outside.

 

Scarlett ran outside and saw red when some moron Asgardians were surrounding Fenrir. She let her magic lash out and bind them were they stood. “You have a lot of nerve trespassing on my property. I could kill you for this, but I have a better idea.”

She let the dark energy swell up and pour out from her fingers and towards the binds. The Asgardians screamed in pain and fear as they were consumed. Scarlett tore the binds and let Heimdall call them back.

She watched the sky but was soon distracted by the whimpering coming from Fenrir. “Hi sweetheart.” She said softly as her magic washed over him.

“Scarlett, do you know this wolf?”

She looked over her shoulder and saw the concern on Jackie’ face. “Yes, he is a Demi-God I guess you could say, but he is badly hurt and I can’t do much unless…..” She trailed off.

“Unless what?”

“His mother is dead and his father is too far away plus unconscious do to stupidity. So, I need someone else that can fill their place, but the ritual I would need to use would make the volunteer Fenrir’ new parent, replacing the mother which is no big loss.” 

 

Jackie looked at the wolf, Fenrir, and saw how much pain he was in. He’s already said it; why not now? “I’ll do it. No, don’t say anything, let me explain. I saw how scared and lonely he was and I just wanted to give him all the love I could. I understood his fear and wariness though and knew he needed time to heal and trust. I want to help him and if doing this will, then I’m all for it.”

 

Scarlett looked at the others and wanted their opinions. They nodded their consent, though Koz and Jokul looked a little reluctant but that was most likely because Jackie was their baby.

“All right. Koz, I need you to go into my office and find my ritual book on bonding. It’s the oldest book in there and the cover is black leather with a Rune circle on the front. Oogie, I need you to go down to my potion closet and grab three dried sage bundles, four ice blossoms, four snow blossoms, six pieces of jade, and a PINCH of star dust. Jack, Lantern, I need you to get in contact with Lulu and ask her to send over one jar of BLUE Fox Fire and one jar of GREEN Fox Fire. Sera, I’m going to need you to enclose us with Weeping Cherry’s once I’ve drawn the circle. Jokul, Frosti, I’m going to need you to focus your magic in to the circle and direct it towards Fenrir and Jackie.”

 

It didn’t take long for the ritual to get set up and before long Seraphina was enclosing them within a thick group of Weeping Cherry’s and out of sight.

 

Scarlett directed Jackie and Fenrir into the center of the circle with Frosti off to the far west side and Jokul of to the far East side. She placed the Blue Fox Fire on the North side and the Green Fox Fire on the South side. The blossoms and jade were placed around the ring of the circle and the sage was lit and place around Jackie and Fenrir.

Scarlett stood in front of the two and started to focus her magic into the circle with Frosti and Jokul following suit. She closed her eyes and felt the circle pulsate with magic as it filled the air. She stayed focused as she met resistance when trying to undo the binds placed on Fenrir.

She felt the trees sway and hum in excitement as they absorbed the Dark Magic slowly leaving Fenrir. Scarlett had felt pure fury when Odin placed the Dark Binds on Loki’ children and knew that there wasn’t much she could do unless Loki helped her or this ritual was performed.

Scarlett felt sick as she saw the Dark Binding’s wrapped around Fenrir’ Soul, almost suffocating it in darkness. It was difficult and she could feel the strain it was having on not just her but Fenrir and Jackie.

She could feel Fenrir slowly fading do to the stress of the Binds and the ritual when Jackie’ own magic reached out to his. Jackie’ magic was a pure ice blue, full of love and encouragement. Fenrir’ magic pulsed and glowed a bit brighter before fighting of the darkness.

Scarlett smiled at the happy but tired Soul in front of her before pulling out and back to the real world. She opened tired eyes and saw both Jackie and Fenrir softly glowing. Picking up the Star Dust, she poured Light Magic into it before letting it mingle into the magic infused air.

_“I ask Magic to bless this bond before me and seal it with on Oath of love and honesty. Those that try to break this blessed bond shall not be spared from the wrath of The Judge and her Court. I place the mark of The Judge on this bond so none may question it. Blessed by Magic, Blessed by Love, Blessed by Truth, and Blessed by The Judge, now let it be sealed!”_

 

Magic swelled in the air and sealed the bond with golden chains that none would dare try and break. 

 

Scarlett smiled and let exhaustion claim her, but before she blacked out she saw Fenrir take on a human form. Her eyes briefly widened in shock at what she saw. Before the darkness claimed her, she had one last thought.

Why was he a child?

 

Jackie walk up the next day with a slight headache and two warm bodies on either side of him. On his left was Snowdrop and on his right, he could only assume was Fenrir.

The little boy looked like he was about ten maybe a little younger. He had soft black hair and two cute little ears on his head. The little boys skin was just a bit darker than his own, but not by much. Jackie noticed that he was wearing what looked like one of his   
Uncle Frosti’ smaller white tunics.

He slowly untangled himself from the two little boys and made his way to the kitchen. His papa was sitting at the table with Jack, nursing a cup of coffee. While Jack looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

“Hi.” Jackie whispered as he sat down next to Jack.

“Hi sweetheart, how do you feel?” His papa asked just as softly.

“I have a slight headache but other than that I feel fine.”

His papa nodded before standing and walking over to the potions cabinet. He grabbed a small vial and walked back over. “It’s not the best tasting thing in the world, but it will get rid of your headache.”

Jackie nodded and quickly downed the nasty thing. His papa chuckled and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. He took a big gulp   
for the taste and sighed when the headache faded. “Thank you.”

 

They all sat talking for about an hour when the others trickled in, looking for coffee or food. They moved out into the living room and continued talking. The sound of little feet soon interrupted them.

 

Snowdrop rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked to his right and found that his mommy was gone. He pouted but was soon distracted by the other little boy in the bed.

He wrinkled his nose at the boy’s weird smell, like a mixture of mommy, ice, and moth balls. Snowdrop had the urge to poke the twitching black ear on the boy’s head and being a little boy with no self-control, he did.

Snowdrop squeaked when his paw was grabbed and a pair of amber blue eyes glared at him. He pulled his paw back and glared right back at the boy. “Who are you?” The little rabbit demanded as he tried and failed to sound intimidating.

The bigger boy huffed and sat up, ignoring Snowdrop.

 

Fenrir wasn’t in the mood to deal with the annoying pest the smelled like his new mother, so he ignored it. He carefully slid off the bed and walked over to the door. He was about to open it when a pillow smacked him in the back of the head.

“Don’t ignore me!”

Fenrir slowly turned around and glared at the pest. He growled at it and slowly stalked forward. The pest squeaked when Fenrir lunged at it and it fled to the door and ran out.

So, Fenrir gave chase.

 

Everyone looked up when Snowdrop ran through the living room with a growling Fenrir hot on his heels. Then they looked at Jackie as if it was his fault, though the look Koz was giving him was a very clear ‘welcome to parenthood’.

 

Jackie stood up and followed the growling outside where he found Snowdrop hiding in a tree and Fenrir trying to climb it. He knew that his family had followed him, with the new addition of his dad, Uncle, and Scarlett thanks to the boys running inside.

While Jackie no longer had a headache, he was still slightly tired and was not in the mood for this. Plus, he had seen other parents deal with the same thing and knew trying to play peace keeper while Fenrir was agitated would led to yelling, screaming, and at some point, tears.

“Fenrir Frost and Snowdrop Frost, get your butts over here now.”

 

Both little boys froze at the sound of their mother’s calm but cold voice. Snowdrop quickly climbed down from the tree and ran   
over. Fenrir growled and glared at the ground as he walked back.

 

Jackie glared at both boys when they were both in front of him. He had quickly and quietly asked Scarlett how old both boys were and she said that Fenrir was most likely ten and Snowdrop was most likely six.

Jackie led both boys back in side and placed Fenrir in one corner and Snowdrop in the other. “Fenrir, you are in time out for ten minutes. If you leave this corner, the time starts over. Snowdrop, you are in time out for six minutes and the same rule applies to you.” Jackie then created two timers and set them to the right times before placing them on the mantel.

 

Snowdrop stood in the corner with tears in his eyes, thinking about how mad his mommy was.

 

Fenrir glared at the corner in outrage. It wasn’t his fault! Way was he being punished!  
With a huff, he left the corner only to be picked up by his mother, placed back in the corner, and his time restarted.

 

To Jackie’ dismay, Fenrir left the corner three more times, bringing his time out from ten minutes up to almost forty. Snowdrop had been long done with his time out and was sitting quietly in the kitchen drawling.

Finally, the timer went off and Fenrir could leave the corner. Jackie walked over to the little boy and turned him around. He gently lifted the little boy’s head and saw the tears.

“Fenrir, like I told your brother, you were put in time out for running inside and chasing your brother, not to mention scaring him. You will apologize to him just like he will be apologizing to you for throwing the pillow at you. Snowdrop, come here please.”

Jackie heard little feet coming towards him and pulled Snowdrop closer. “Who would like to apologize first?”

 

Snowdrop looked down at his feet and then at his brother. “I’m sorry for hitting you with a pillow and then yelling at you.” He said softly.

 

Fenrir looked at his brother and then down at his hands. “I’m sorry too for chasing and scaring you.”

 

Jackie smiled at the two, it wasn’t perfect but it would do. After all, it’s only the first day. “All right you two, how about some hot chocolate and breakfast?” 

He smiled at the two and led them to the kitchen, unaware of the silver-gray eyes watching them.

 

Scarlett looked at Fenrir with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fenrir was supposed to be in his late teens when he was bound, why was he a child then? And if he was a child when he was bound, what does that mean for the other three?

She walked to her office and sent Allen a letter to investigate. If she was right, then Odin has a lot of explaining to do and there is no way in hell he was going to talk his way out of his hole.

 

The next two years passed by with Jackie getting used to parenthood and the boys getting used to each other. Eventually, Scarlett kicked them out of her cabin stating that she didn’t deal with children unless she was stuffing them with sugar and sending them   
back to their parents.

It was fine since they didn’t move far. Plus, the castle was much bigger then the cabin and everyone had more room. Scarlett said that they could visit but she was happy to have her cabin back.

It was early Spring when things got exciting.

 

Jackie was on his way home when he saw Celestia waving him down. He landed and gave the woman a big hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine, just a bit busy. Could you give these invitations to Jack, Oogie Boogie, Seraphina, and Frosti?” She asked with a smile.

Jackie nodded. “Sure, what are they?”

“They’re invitations for the Purity Festival. Anyone can come, but only those that get an invitation may participate in the main event and that is a surprise.” She said cheerily before walking off.

Jackie was puzzled by his friend but shook it off and flew home.

When he opened the door, two little bodies slammed into him. “MOMMY!”

He smiled at the two little boys and gave them a big hug. “Hello my little munchkins! Do you know where everyone is?”

Both boys nodded and pulled him up the stairs.

 

It had taken time for the two to accept each other. They probably would have still disliked each other had it not been for the incident that happened late last year.

Snowdrop had gotten lost in a bad snowstorm and had to take shelter in a tree hollow. Unfortunately, a Wendigo had been the cause of the sudden storm and had found the child.

Fenrir had been the only one to know that Snowdrop had left the house and wasn’t pouting in his room. When the storm hit, he had overheard a visiting Fumiko mention the Wendigo as the cause. He feared for Snowdrop and ran from the house to fined him.

When he saw the Wendigo corner a shaking Snowdrop, something snapped. That was also when they found out the Fenrir could change between his more human form and his birth form.

Needless to say, both boys got their first spanking and were grounded for a month. But they became very close after that, with Fenrir becoming very protective of his new little brother and Snowdrop seeking out his new older brother when he needed   
comfort.

 

Jackie smiled when he saw his family in one of the many drawling rooms. This one was their favorite though, due to the huge fireplace.

“I have invitations from Celestia for Sera, Jack, and both Unlce’.”

His Uncle’ and sister looked excited, but Jack looked like he was going to be sick. “Jack, you OK?”

“He’ll be fine Snowflake. He’s just nervous about the main event.”

Jackie nodded at his Uncle Boogie before handing out the invitations.

 

Apparently, the Festival was to be held next month in Scotland. The time passed by quickly and soon enough they were in Scotland being greeted by a cheerful Celestia.

 

Jackie listened to Celestia talk about the different stands and games the Spirits and Fae set up. 

It had been a shock to him when his dad had explained that Fae was a group term just like with the Elemental Branches. Fae could see and interact with Spirits, but could been seen by Humans. Colette’s mother was a Spring Fairy, while her father was a Spring   
Spirit. Her Fae blood was stronger so she fell under the category of Fairy more than Spirit. But like most half Spirit children, she could become invisible to humans if she wished.

Jackie and Celestia continued to talk until she was pulled into a different conversation with a sour looking Dwarf.

He laughed with Sera when Jack and Lantern had tried to dunk a giggling Mermaid at one of the many games. It was a sneaky   
Snowdrop that smacked the button with his paw and dunked the laughing Mermaid.

She had said that he was very clever and gave him a stuffed jellyfish as a prize. Jackie gave him a big kiss on the cheek and followed an excited Fenrir to a stall run by a cheerful looking Elf.

“Hello little one, would you like to give it a try?”

Jackie chuckled as the excited little boy took the small bow and arrow. His aim was slightly off, but he hit the targets. His prize was a cute little stuffed porcupine with a blue night cap on.

Jackie was then pulled to a stall run by a shy Yuki-Onna by the name of Mia. “Mommy, you should play!” An excited Snowdrop squealed from his perch on Jackie’ hip. 

He smiled at the excited boys and caved. The game was rather simple; all you had to do was toss snowballs at moving snowman. After years of starting snowball fights with young children and his only children, Jackie’ aim was spot on.

He knocked them all over with easy and was given a soft stuffed white stag. It was as they were moving to a different stall that they were stopped.

“Hello gorgeous. How about you dump the brats and we go some were?”

Jackie looked up at the ugly and snobbish Winter Spirit with nothing but announce. “I will not abandon my own children just because you want to get lucky. We were quite happy until you interrupted and we shall be again when we pass you.”

He then grabbed Fenrir’ hand and tightened his hold on a shivering Snowdrop. As they passed the moron, he grabbed hold of Jackie’ arm and jerked him backwards. This led to Snowdrop falling and Fenrir growling at the idiot.

“I wasn’t asking.” The Winter Spirit growled.

Jackie glared at the moron and pushed his magic into his arm, covering it in ice and slipping from the others hold.

“You ever touch me again and you will regret it. I will be writing a formal complaint to Lady Evergreen for harassment of a Court Advisor and you will be investigated.”

Jackie turned to check Snowdrop when something hit him. He looked up and found the Spirit aiming to punch him again when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.” A cold silky male voice asked.

“DAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!! Who is it?! So many options but only one right answer! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
> Suffer the pain of waiting!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XD


	15. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!! The last week of this month is going to be hectic for me as I'm house and dog sitting for my grandparents the first few weeks of September and I'll be getting ready for that. Then, not long after they get back, I get my wisdom teeth pulled, yay! T_T  
> So, this is just a warning to let you know it may be awhile before I post the next chapter. I'm hopping to post another chapter before then, but just in case.

Vincent wasn’t going to let this little bitch tell him no and then report him to the Winter Court! He’d just rough him up and scare him into submission like the others that told him no!

The first punch hit and he was about to do it again when a hand stopped him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

He turned to tell the bastard to mind his own business, when he came face to face with Prince Loki. Vincent paled even further when the brat with the black hair called the Prince dad. 

 

Loki had been having a wonderful time as he walked through the crowds of Spirits and Fae at the Festival. He had watched parents playing games with their children and it made him slightly upset that he would never be able to do the same with his own children, he didn’t even know where they were.

He was passing by another stall when he felt a familiar pull. He walked towards the pull and found a gorgeous Winter Spirit with two children playing at a stall set up by the Wood Elves.

The two children had a familiar magical aura around them; part of it was the Winter Spirits but the other half was……..his?

He followed the small family to another game stall, where the Winter Spirit showed amazing skill and won a stuffed stag. He continued to follow them and was amazed at the easy with which the Winter Spirit dealt with the other Spirit.

Loki wasn’t going to interfere, as the Winter Spirit looked to be handling himself very well, but then the bastard struck the Winter Spirit. He marched over and grabbed the raised fist.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

The Spirit paled but paled even further when one of the children called him dad.

He summoned his magic into his hand and froze the Spirits fist in ice, then shattered it. He glared at the screaming Spirit and saw the Elemental Guards for the Festival coming over.

The Elemental he recognized as Ash from the Wild Fire Branch spoke first. “Prince Loki, may I ask why you have frozen and shattered this Spirit’s arm?”

“Yes; he had hit this Winter Spirit after his advances were rejected and was about to do worse had I not interfered. I not only feared for the Winter Spirit’s safety but the children’s as well.”

Both Elementals nodded and asked the Winter Spirit to confirm this. When he did, the still screaming Spirit was bound and taking away.

Loki suddenly felt unsure of himself and covered this by fiddling with his hands. He wasn’t sure what to say or do now but it was quickly settled by the little boy suddenly around his waist.

“Dad, I’m so happy to finally see you again!”

He looked down at the little boy and it took a few minutes for the dots to connect. “Fenrir?”

The little boy quickly nodded.

“We were heading over to the food stalls if you would like to join us?”

Loki looked up at the beyond gorgeous Winter Spirit and quickly accepted.

 

Jackie looked at the tall and very handsome Asgardian. He was every women’s and gay man’s wet dream. But he suddenly felt like there was a pit in his stomach. What if he wanted to take Fenrir away now that they were together?

He was happy that Fenrir had his father but he didn’t want to lose his little wolf.

 

They tried to make small talk, but it was very awkward, so they mostly walked in silence. Well, the adults did, the children wouldn’t shut up.

They all decided on a food stall run by a charming Yeti named Phil and settled down to eat under the shade of a nearby tree.

 

Loki felt that the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. He didn’t want to say anything wrong and risk losing contact with his son or was it sons? It was the little rabbit that broke the tension with innocent questions.

“Why do you smell familiar? Fen calls you daddy so does that make you my daddy too or are you just Fen’ daddy? Me and Fen share mommy, so can me and Fen share you?”

He looked at the little ball of fur and chuckled at the serious look on his little face. “Yes, Fenrir is my son, though I feel my magic in you as well.” He then looked up at Jackie.

“Snowdrop was a Fearling in the beginning and do to an accident involving my blood and another’s, he turned into a child. I know that we asked Scarlett about Snow’ other parent but things happened and we never found out. Then I guess we just forgot.” 

Loki nodded and used his magic to run a little test on the child, after asking Jackie if it was OK of course. The test came back positive; Snowdrop was his son. Though he was confused on how that mad woman got his blood in the first place……. maybe after the lab exploded for the tenth time? Though, the last explosion wasn’t his fault……. not entirely.

“If it is agreeable to you, would you allow me to see them once a week?”

 

Jackie looked wide eyed at the God; he didn’t want to take them? The look of shock on the other man’s face, showed that he had said that aloud.

“Why would I take them from you? You have been the only parent they’ve had for I don’t know how long. Taking them from you would be cruel not only to you but to them.”

Jackie blushed and smiled down at the two little boys hugging him before looking back at Loki. “If you don’t mind meeting my insane family, you can see the boys whenever you’d like.”

Loki smiled in return.

 

With the tension out of the way, conversation flowed easily. All four wandered around the Festival, running into the Winter Spirit’s family every now and then.

 

Loki had been surprised by how open and cheerful the Spirit’s family were. They were nothing like the Royal family, even though they seemed to be just as powerful. He wasn’t, however, surprised that they looked him up and down, weighing him up to see if he was worthy of the Winter Spirit. 

He would willingly admit that Jackie was gorgeous and had a pure heart. Once they got to know each other better, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would ask to court the other man.

Loki tried not to squirm under the heated glares being sent his way by Jackie’ parents. Both men were rather intimidating on their own, but both together was downright terrifying. Though, he thought he hide the fear rather well behind a pleasant mask.

 

Eventual, Jackie took pity on the man and they continued their journey through the Festival. They tried different foods and the boys played more games; Loki even played a few of the more challenging games with prizes tailored more towards adults. He played an archery game like the one Fenrir had played earlier in the day, but this one had smaller and faster moving targets.

He had enough points that he could pick from the top prizes. He chose a lovely glass pendent that had sand weaved into it, that was in the shape of a Japanese Camellia. Loki then gave the pendent to a heavily blushing Jackie.

They wandered around a bit more before they heard music.

 

Jackie remembered Celestia mentioning that Spirit’s and Fae do performances near the center of the Festival. Some sing and others just show off, but it’s fun none the less.

 

They followed the music and caught the tail end of a Summer Spirit playing the harp. They clapped and waited for the next performance to start. Some Elves with instruments came out onto the stage, followed by four stunning women wearing lovely flowing dresses that turned sheer at the bottom. The first was a stunning Wood Elf with long blonde hair wearing a beautiful yellow dress. The second was a stunning Dark Elf with long midnight black hair and blueish skin, wearing a lovely light blue dress. The third was a stunning Wood Elemental with short copper hair and little antlers with flowers on them, wearing a lovely forest green dress. The last was a stunning Spring Spirit with long curly pink hair, wearing a beautiful pale pink dress. All of them were holding white sheer cloths.

The Dark Elf was in front, the Spring Spirit was to the left, the Wood Elemental was on the right, and the Wood Elf was in the back.

They started singing and dancing with pure grace. The music was enchanting and had you lost within the sound.

Everyone there was entranced by the performance and stunned by the display of magic used when sheer butterflies started flying around the four women. 

It felt like an eternity before the song was over and the four women, plus musicians, bowed before the stunned audience. Everyone clapped and cheered as they left the stage so the next performer could take the stage.

The little group of four decided to look around again just as an adorable little blue haired Water Elemental child took the stage with a flute.

Eventually, it was time for the main event.

 

Jackie walked over to his gathered family with Snowdrop on his hip and Fenrir pulling an amused Loki. Everyone, but Jack, looked excited and Frosti had a little snow cloud above his head because of it.

“So, what is this main event everyone is so excited for?” Jackie asked his Uncle Boogie as he was the calmest of the group. “Those invited to attend, are given the chance to gain a partner like your parents.”

Jackie was confused by this but thankfully Loki cleared it up. “What he means is that they have the chance to gain an animal partner. Most of the time those invited gain a Unicorn partner, it is rare for someone to gain a Fairy Animal as a possible partner, rarer still for it to stay and bond with its chosen.”

“Why?” 

Jackie watched Loki’ face turn thoughtful. “Well from what I’ve heard, it has become a……… sign that the chosen person is pure in body. So, if someone is a potential chosen partner, they don’t stay that way long and the Fairy Animal leaves. When I say pure in body, I mean that they are still a virgin. That doesn’t mean that those chosen by the Unicorn’s aren’t, they just don’t have the potential spark a Fairy Animal is looking for. Most of the time, a Fairy Animal doesn’t care whether you are a virgin or not, they are looking for a certain spark that compliments their own.”

With this new information, Jackie felt off. This was supposed to be a Purity Festival, yet some people use it to get lucky and show off how ‘pure’ they are, for some sick reason. Not even considering that their actions are hurting their potential partners.   
Jackie glared at the ground and held Snowdrop close. There was no way in hell that his babies were going anywhere near those types of people.

He looked up when Celestia started speaking. “Those that were invited please step forward.”

Jackie watched with amusement as Jack was dragged forward by their Uncle’s, Sera trailing behind them. They started to glow once they crossed a line of flowers he hadn’t noticed before. He did, however, notice that one of the invited was the rude woman he had met years ago at the candy shop.

He glared at her, she looked far to smug and it bothered him. He cheered up when he saw Colette waving at him.

He looked back at Celestia when she started speaking again. “The rules are simple; don’t approach them, they will approach you. Do not try to use magic, I will know and you will be banned from the Festival. Lastly, you are not to force a bond, it will form when it is ready. I can hear them come now, do not worry if you are not chosen right away, just give them time.” Then, she vanished just as some Unicorns broke the tree line.

Jackie was amazed at the beautiful creatures. They were a pure white, it was almost impossible to tell how main were there. He was distracted by the sudden sound of barking before seeing his brother falling to the ground.

Jackie starred at the little Jack Russell happily licking Jack’ face. He looked over at Lantern, who was laughing at the whole thing. “That’s the same Fairy Dog that showed up with Samhain when I was invited. The poor little thing was so upset that Jack wasn’t with me that it let out the most heartbreaking howl I’ve ever heard.”

He looked back at the little Russell and tilted his head; that wasn’t what he thought a Fairy Animal would look like. Suddenly, Jack and the Fairy Dog started to glow and when it faded the Russell was gone and in its place, was a ghostly dog with a glowing pumpkin nose.

“So, when they bond, the Fairy Animal changes to best suit their chosen?” Jackie asked Lantern, who nodded before pointing over at their Uncle Frosti. He squeaked when he saw what was in front of his Uncle.

Standing on its hind legs, was a weasel the size of a child. His Uncle was on his knees so that they were eye level and both were glaring at each other. It looked like nether wanted to make the first move, but since his Uncle wasn’t a patient man, unless it involved pranks, he shoved a snowball in the weasel’s face.

It blinked slowly before touching a paw to its’ face and then looking back at his Uncle. Jackie couldn’t stop the laughter the bubbled up in his chest when the weasel throw snow back at his Uncle before tackling him.

The bond formed while they were wresting and the once tan and cream weasel was now white and gray.

He went to look over at Sera and came face to face with a rather large spider. Both he and Snowdrop shrieked in fright before hiding behind Loki. Once Jackie caught his breath, he looked over Loki’ shoulder and saw his Uncle Boogie on the ground laughing his head off. 

Apparently, while he had been watching his Uncle Frosti, his Uncle Boogie had bonded with a spider. Said spider, was about the size of a small dog and looked like a black widow, but instead of a red hourglass there was a blue web.

“That wasn’t funny!” Jackie shouted at the man, hoping that it didn’t sound like he was whining.

Before his Uncle could say anything, a hush fell over the crowd. Jackie followed everyone’s gave and found his sister with a stunning horse in front of her. Its’ coat was a fiery red and its’ mane looked like it was fire. 

“Amazing!” 

Jackie looked over a Loki when he heard the awed whisper. “I don’t understand, what’s amazing?”

 

Loki looked at Jackie’ adorably confused face and smiled. “Fairy Horses are one of the rarest Fairy Animals to be seen; most thought that they no longer existed. Your sister must be very powerful and pure to attract the attention of such a beauty.” Loki trailed off, voice full of awe.

 

Jackie felt an odd twinge in his chest at the look Loki was giving his sister. This confused him and he decided to think on it later.

His sister was gently petting the horse’s nose and cheeks, a look of pure joy on her face. The Fairy Horse nuzzled her face and the bond started to form.

As the light faded, Jackie could make out the outline of the two beings. The horse was no longer slime or a stunning red; it now had the build of a draft horse and its hair was an earthy brown with cream around the hooves. Its mane and tail were long and a dark brown with vines and leaves woven in. When it moved just right, you could see a pattern of deep forest green vines running along its legs and on its forehead.

Jackie was stunned when the horse’s eyes opened and they were a magical sky blue that stood out against the dark hair. He jumped when Snowdrop started poking his cheek. “Mommy, do you think Auntie Sera would let me ride him?”

Jackie smiled and rubbed his nose against Snowdrop’. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her.” He chuckled when the little boy started wiggling as Sera walked over.

Once on the ground the little boy ran over and started speaking quickly, making Sera laugh. Jackie smiled and turned to find Colette, who appeared to be relaxing in the grass, just waiting. He felt slightly smug when he saw that the mean woman from the candy shop still standing there, though she no longer looked smug. He glared when she shot his sister a nasty look.

He looked around the meadow and found that there were still a good number of Spirits and Fae waiting. He turned when he saw a cream-colored spot out of the corner of his eye. 

Out along the tree line, was a little head peeking through a bush. He thought it looked like a dog, but from this distance, it could be anything.

Jackie watched as it slowly made its way through the tall grass at the tree line, before stopping. It waited a few minutes before moving through the tall grass again. Eventually, it stopped in front of Colette; though it was still far away in the tall grass.

Jackie watched the spot, tilting his head, and waited for what it would do next. He saw its head pop up from the tall grass, looking both ways, before going back down. It waited a few minutes more, before slowly walking out into the open.

Now that he could get a good look at it, his first guess was right. It was a Fairy Dog with a slime build and cream-colored fur. He remembered seeing a picture of a dog with a similar build on Scarlett’ desk back at her cabin. She said that it was a picture of Luna’ Gray-Hound, who’s name, if he remembered right, was Jasper.

He didn’t think the Fairy Dog was a Gray-Hound, he just thought it had a similar build. Jackie didn’t think the dog was timid, just cautious in its approach of the two women.

It had escaped Jackie’ notice at first, but sometime between his Uncle Frosti gaining his partner and Sera gaining hers, Colette and the other women had gotten closer. Apparently, Jackie wasn’t the only one to notice the Fairy Dogs approach, the women and Colette noticed too.

Colette seemed to be unaffected by the creature’s slow approach and was munching on some candy flowers. The other women, however, looked like she would pounce on the poor thing if it got to close.

Apparently, the Fairy Dog realized this too and was slowly inching away from her. Jackie saw its nose twitch and it looked over at Colette, tilting its head when it saw the candy.

Jackie chuckled at the look it was giving Colette and apparently, the Fairy noticed this too. He watched Colette pick out a bigger candy flower and offered it to the Fairy Dog. “You want one?”

It tilted its head the other way, which was adorable, and gently took the candy. Both Jackie and Colette laughed at the shocked look on the dog’s face when the candy melted on its tongue. He had done the same thing when Loki gave him one….. damn, now he wanted more.

He looked back at the other woman and something in him was screaming that she was going to try something. He hoped to Moon he was wrong but the feeling wouldn’t go away.

Jackie looked back at Colette and smiled as she and the Fairy Dog laid in the grass, munching on candy. The bond formed quickly and the dog was now furry and fluffy. Most of its coat was white, but there were patches of brown, copper, gray, black, and oddly enough light pink. Its eyes were two different colors, the left was a gorgeous blue and the right was deep chocolate brown.

He jumped when the other woman started screaming and he quickly grabbed Fenrir and looked to find Snowdrop, sighing when he was still with Sera.

 

Everyone turned to the raging woman and jumped back when she started throwing magic at those that had gained partners. Those with children retreated towards the Festival, hoping the stalls would shield them. Others started protecting the Unicorns that didn’t find a partner but stayed to graze and play with the children.

And then everything suddenly stopped.

The air felt heavy and the world felt like it had stopped turning, as everything was frozen in place.

The soft sound of hooves on leaves and twigs filled the air. Everyone turned to the forest as an Ancient Fairy Hart entered the meadow. 

Its coat was a dull silver and its antlers were huge with vines hanging and wrapped around them. It was as tall as a moose and its gate was steady and calm. Its presence was like floating in a lake, letting the water hold and move you with its gently currents. 

 

Jackie swore he had felt this presence before, but he just couldn’t place it. He softly gasped as old cobalt blue eyes met his. He couldn’t help but softly smile as he felt like the creature was smiling at him.

He could swear that he had felt this before too.

 

Cillian looked upon the Frost child and smiled at the pure Soul he saw. Lady Celestia was correct in her thoughts that he would be a powerful Spirit one day. Cillian pulled his gaze from the Spirit and turned to the other.

Her Soul was tainted with greed and malice. No wonder none of the Fairy Animal lead alone the Unicorns came near her.

He shook his head and dispelled her magic, then trapped her. He moved forward and pushed his magic against the taint. It wiggled and thrashed but nothing more. It saddened him to see such a horrid thing surround such a once pure Soul.

He used his magic to pin the Spirit in place and then moved back as Celestia appeared.

 

She looked at the Spirit before her, heart full of sadness. “You have broken a rule that I placed for the safety of others and you don’t feel anything. You are banned from the Festival and your punishment for such a vicious attack will be handled by the Spring Court.”

 

Everyone watched as the Spirit was surrounded by a pale pink bubble and then vanished. And just like that, it suddenly felt like the whole incident never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I picture the women dancing to was Freyja.sys, it's a really good song and I though it would fit perfectly. The next chapter will be more focused on family bonding and the reason Jack didn't go the first time. It ties into the 'Mushroom Incident' Lantern was referring to a few chapters ago.   
> Also, Colette' partner looks like an Australian Shepherd and Frosti' partner looks like the pokemon linoone.


	16. Family Bonding Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy for the last few weeks.

Jackie was dozing in one of the willow trees Sera had planted around the lake not far from the castle. It was early April and about two weeks after the Purity Festival.

He sighed heavily and sat up. It felt weird to think that only a few weeks ago he met the father of his children. Loki had already visited the boys three times since then. Jackie didn’t mind, in fact he was amazed at how determined the older man was to make up for the lost time that was stolen from them.

He adored watching Loki play with them and found it amusing that the boys already had the older man wrapped around their little fingers.

Jackie jumped from the tree and softly landed on the lake. He skated along the surface and just let his mind wander.

 

Scarlett watched the little Winter Spirit glide around the lake and couldn’t help but chuckle. The poor little idiot had no clue what was waiting for him when his family finally found him. 

After all, some say family bonding is the worst kind of torture!

 

~LETS BUILD A SNOWMAN! AKA: THE GREAT SNOWMAN MASSACRE~  
Jackie was walking back home when Ice-is popped out of nowhere and tackled him. He squeaked when he landed in the bush behind him and snow landed on his head.

He shook it off and glared at the rather smug looking cat. “Is there a reason you ambushed me?” He received a purr in response.  
Jackie picked her up and brushed the snow from his hair and skirt. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it two steps before something small smacked into his face. He was able to keep his balance this time and pulled the small object from his face.

Jackie snorted when Marshmallow gave him a big smile and waved his little hand.

“Are you going to explain the ambush?” The little Elf just tilted his head, before smiling and waving excitedly again. 

He shook his head and placed Marshmallow on his shoulder before moving on.

Once again, he didn’t make it two steps before he was ambushed again. Thankfully, he wasn’t pounced on this time, he was picked up from behind.

“I will be kidnapping you for the day and you can’t do anything about it! We haven’t had any father-son time since the boys came and it is my right as your dad to correct this!”

Jackie didn’t have much time to think before his dad pulled out a looking glass and whisked him away. While he didn’t mind spending time with his dad, he just wished they hadn’t used a looking glass; it always made him feel weird.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Jackie looked around. They were in a rather large field and it was currently snowing. “Dad, what are we doing here?” He only got a creepy smile in response and that worried him greatly.

His dad sat him down on a nearby boulder and started rummaging through a bag Jackie hadn’t noticed before. He jumped when the man yelled in triumph and pulled out a top hat and scarf. “WE’RE GOING TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!!”

The next few hours were spent with both man building snowmen of different shapes and sizes. Marshmallow wound up trapped in a snowball Jokul was rolling for the base of one of the snowmen and Ice-is knocked over one of the smaller snowmen and got buried.

Soon Jokul got the idea to build a GIANT snowman. It took time and a lot of cursing, but eventually it was built. It was incredibly wide and as tall as a pine tree.

 

Jackie looked at the giant snowman in awe. It really was worth all the pain and arguments. 

And then he noticed it……… Marshmallow’ hat sitting on the top of the snowman.

He starred in horror as Marshmallow popped out of the snow and looked around. The little Elf wandered around the snowman’s head before looking down at him and waving.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

 

Somehow, the snowman began to tip forward and everything turned into chaos. The head fell first and took out Jokul along with most of the snowmen. Then the middle fell, landing on the destroyed head and rolling into an even large snowball. 

 

Jackie dodged it and rushed to find his dad and Marshmallow. His dad was easy to find, Marshmallow was not. He used his staff to move most of the snow and mainly focused on the center of the snow mound as that was most likely were Marshmallow was stuck.  
He sighed when he finally found the unconscious Elf and carefully placed the little thing in his coat pocket. He walked over to his dad, who was sitting on the bottom piece of their once giant snowman.

His dad was just starring at the chaos of white snow and black coal spots. Jackie honestly expected his dad to start cry, but that’s not what he did. No, he turned to face Jackie and with the most serious expression Jackie had ever seen, asked him a question.

“Do you think we’ll go to Hell for killing all these snowmen?”

 

Both Jackie and Ice-is weren’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

 

~BONDING IN THE GARDEN! AKA: WHY GOPHERS ARE ASSHOLES~  
Jackie was munching on some grapes, when Sera plopped down in front of him. He hadn’t seen much of his sister lately do to the season change and such. The last time he saw her, she was a walking zombie running on nothing but coffee.

He could tell that she had finally managed to get some sleep and eat actual food instead of coffee. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a glittery blue butterfly on the front and a pair of denim capris. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had this look on her face that made him nervous.

Jackie continued to stuff grapes in his mouth, but didn’t look away from the smiling Sera. He could feel Marshmallow shift back on his shoulder so that his hair was covering the little Elf. “Sera, not that I don’t love you or anything, but what’s with the smile?”

She may have said nothing, but to Jackie, her even wider smile spoke volumes. Unfortunately, he realized this too late and was caught before he could get away.

Sera grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the castle and then into her room. “You and I are going to do some gardening and bonding. I know that you don’t have anything other than skirts and dresses at the moment, so you can barrow a pair of my capris.”  
Jackie caught the capris and unbuttoned his skirt, before laying it on Sera’ bed. Once dressed, he let her pull his hair into a bun, before she dragged him from her room and back outside.

He let her drag him through the snow and it took him a minute to realize that they were heading towards the old mining shaft that was about a mile away from the castle.

Jack and Lantern had found it by accident last year and after some exploring by the Nightmares, it was deemed safe. Though the boys were a little miffed that they weren’t allowed in unsupervised until they were older.

They didn’t complain long, as Loki was more than happy to take them in.

 

Jackie had only been in the mine a hand full of times and he never went very far. So, when Sera started leading him deeper into its depths, he got a little nervous.

As a Winter Spirit, he really didn’t like being under ground or stuck inside for too long. He remembered one time when they had just moved back into the castle, that he almost had a panic attack when he got lost in all the junk and clutter that was in the cellar. He still doesn’t remember why he went down there in the first place.

Sera’ happy cheer broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see what she saw. His eyes widened and he had the sudden urge to get Marshmallow away from here.

She had lead him through the mine and into a rather lovely garden. This, he didn’t mind.

What he did mind, was the gopher sitting in the middle of the garden staring at them.

Jackie had never liked gophers and when he got Marshmallow, he down right despised them. He could never leave Marshmallow alone in a place that he knew had gophers or gopher holes. The gophers would either try and eat the little Elf or he would fall in a gopher hole and get lost or stuck.

That and Jackie just thought they were assholes.

Unfortunately, Sera was incredibly excited to have him there and he really didn’t want to disappoint her. So, he silently swore that if they left him and Marshmallow alone, he’d leave them alone.

 

The next two hours were spent with Seraphina teaching Jackie how to plant and grow different flowers and vegetables. They had a lot of fun and even Marshmallow helped, though Jackie was SO giving him a bath later.

 

Jackie really had missed this. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he and Sera hung out and talked. It felt nice to just laugh and act stupid with her and he loved it. Sera was telling him a story about how creeping ivy had once covered the castle when he heard a weird squeaking.

He looked around and screamed when he saw a gopher dragging Marshmallow into a hole. He quickly froze the little bastard and pulled Marshmallow from its grasp. 

Jackie was about to shove the little Elf into his pocket, when a gopher popped out of another hole and tackled him, which sent Marshmallow flying. He watched in horror as the little thing sailed through the air. Unfortunately, Sera was a hair short of catching him and he landed in a gopher hole. 

Jackie wanted to cry.

 

The next hour was spent playing a twisted version of whack a mole, that had them running from hole to hole, trying to catch Marshmallow before the gophers did.

The little Elf would jump up and down in a hole before taking off when a gopher got there first. Jackie didn’t want to blast the holes, as he might get Marshmallow instead of a gopher and Sera couldn’t use her powers as she might accidentally collapse the tunnels, trapping Marshmallow with the gophers.

It was Sera that finally managed to grab Marshmallow, after an hour and a half chase. She passed him over to Jackie, who cuddled and checked him over.

 

Jackie had just finished checking Marshmallow, when a rock hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and glared at the angry, screeching gopher. Jackie had no problem blasting the little pest, before turning to his sister.

“This is why I hate gophers, they’re assholes!”

 

~NEEDING COMFORT! AKA: DON’T PLAY HIDE AND SEEK AT NIGHT~  
Jackie sat starring out his window, but not really seeing anything. It was rare that he got nightmares anymore, especially since he normally talked to his papa. So, dreaming about waking up in the lake surprised him.

He always used to wake up gasping for breath and avoided the lake for days on end. His papa had helped him through the fear and even taught him how to clear his mind before going to sleep.

Jackie sighed before standing up to go check on the boys. They had started sleeping together after a heavy snowstorm hit a few months ago and since Snowdrop is the baby, he ran to his big brother. It was adorable and Jackie smiled every time he saw them curled up together.

He found them curled up on the floor in the little fort Sera had helped them make. He covered them with blankets before making his way down to the kitchen for some coco.

After a few minutes, the milk was warm enough and he mixed it into the coco. He sat down at the table and sipped his mug while just letting his mind wander.

He sometimes wondered if his current life was real or if it was all a dream. If one day he’d wake up and find himself still floating in the lake. He sometimes felt the biting chill of the water and the phantom pains of being unable to breath.

Jackie didn’t realize that his dark thoughts had attracted the attention of his papa and Uncle, until a set of thin arms wrapped around his chest from behind. “What has your mind lost, my little snow angel?”

He leaned his head back on his papa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I wonder if this is real or if I’m still in the lake, just waiting for the ice to crack.” He heard his papa hum, as the man held him just a little tighter.

“Shadow man, why don’t we bring Snowflake with us? We were heading to Hawaii and I’m sure he’d enjoy it.”

 

After a bit of discussion and Jackie grabbing the pendent Scarlett gave him when he was named a Winter Adviser, they left. The journey there was quick and quiet, though Jackie was rather excited.

For the first few hours, Jackie mainly watched as Koz and Oogie Boogie made their rounds. Their work methods were rather different, but Oogie Boogie’ method of causing fear made Jackie squirm.

While Koz used nightmare sand, Oogie Boogie used phantom bugs that crawled into people’s ears. Jackie basically avoided Oogie Boogie while the man worked.

 

He was gliding over the beach when he noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

Jackie all but squealed when he saw the golden sand dolphin.

He quickly took off after it and chased it through the village. It flew through the sky and quickly turned upwards to avoid some branches. Unfortunately, Jackie didn’t do this and crashed into the tree.

He popped his head out and glared at the silently laughing Sandman. After a bit of maneuvering, Jackie managed to get out of the tree and glided over to sit on the dream sand cloud.

“It’s nice to see you again Sandy. We should hang out more, the last time we did was just before I adopted Fenrir.” The Sandman nodded happily and then formed a question mark above his head.

“I came with papa and Uncle Boogie. I was having a bit of trouble sleeping and Uncle Boogie convinced papa to let me come along. So, how have you been?” The little man formed different pictures above his head and Jackie was soon in stiches.

The Sandman glared at him before crossing his arms and huffing. “Sandy, you can’t expect me to be on your side. The Mermaids have every right to be mad at you; if there is one thing that you should never say to a woman, it is definitely “don’t you think you’ve had enough chocolate?” That’s just asking to get hit and/or yelled at.”

 

The two talked for a while until Koz and Oogie Boogie found the two laughing their heads off. The two Dark Spirits were happy to see the little Winter Spirit laughing and smiling.

When the two smaller Spirits noticed the Dark Spirits watching them, they asked if they wanted to play a game.

They both soon learned never to play hide and seek at night with Dark Spirits.

Sandy and Jackie were one team, while Koz and Oogie Boogie made up the second team. Everything went well at first, but then the cheating started.

Sandy had to hide in small dark spaces, as the little man glowed, so that meant he couldn’t hide out in the open. This was fine until Oogie Boogie started have his spiders fill them up with thick webs, making it so the Sandman had to hide somewhere else.

Jackie could hide where he pleased and after fifty years of hiding from unfriendly Spirits, he was very good at it. So, Koz had a nightmare follow the Winter Spirit and Jackie’ winning strike was soon over.

When it was Jackie and Sandy’ turn to seek, both Dark Spirits would hide in the shadows, making it impossible to find them. Eventually the Winter and Light Spirits had enough, so they started to play dirty.

Sandy would flood the shadows with light and Jackie set up large ice crystals that were lit up by the moon. The game of hide and seek slowly turned into a game of hide and cheat.

By the time dawn hit, all four Spirits were tired but happy. They didn’t even try to get home, they all just passed out on a secluded beach. Each one wearing a happy and peaceful smile.


	17. Family Bonding Part 2

Jackie was currently in Japan, dozing in a Cherry Blossom tree not far from the Shrine Fumiko was visiting. He didn’t normally come with her when she made her rounds, but he was avoiding his family. When he had explained why to the older Winter Spirit, she had laughed her ass off.

He squeaked when he was pulled from the tree and into the Shrine by a pair of vines wrapped around his left leg. He blinked rapidly when he came face to face with a rather excited Spring Spirit.

“HI, I’M FUMIKO’ SISTER NORIKO! YOU MUST BE JACKIE, SHE’S TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!” The hyper brunet suddenly hugged him, before jumping around. Jackie quickly looked around and spotted Fumiko laughing off to the side. When she looked up, he sent her a pleading look, which made her laugh harder.

With a bit of quick thinking, he managed to escape and hide behind the older Winter Spirit. He peeked out from behind her and got a good look at her sister.

She had dark brown hair that fell to her waist and bright pink eyes. She was wearing, what Scarlett calls, a cheongsam long dress that was all white with gold trim and golden vines at the bottom; she also wore matching gold high heels.

What caught his attention though, were the dragonfly wings on her back.

“She takes after our father, while I take after our mother. Our father is a Dragon-Fairy, while our mother is a Yuki Onna. Noriko is like your brothers and Uncles were squished into one person, so do you still think your family is nuts?”

He quickly shook his head before fleeing.

 

~FIELD TRIP NORTH! AKA: YETIS MAY BE HEAVY, BUT THEY’RE QUICK~  
Jackie was currently following his hyper Uncle towards Santa’s Workshop. When his Uncle had asked him if he wanted to hang out today, this wasn’t what he was thinking. Once upon a time, maybe, but not when he had two children to think about!

He didn’t think North could do much to him, but he might try and cause problems for Snowdrop and Fenrir. His papa had already said that the ‘Big Four’ minus Sandy, never thought about the children that weren’t ‘human’. Their main goal was to protect the children of the world? HAH! More like protect the children that THEY wanted to protect!

Jackie was brought from his slowly forming anger, by his Uncle whispering in his ear. “You’re going to go through the roof and I’ll take the east terrace.” He sighed but nodded and flying up to the roof.

He didn’t have much trouble opening the window or getting in without being spotted. He wandered around and peeked into different rooms. He eventually found himself in the kitchen and was being starred at by about twenty Elves.

Jackie starred right back, before squealing and scooping up the ones closest to him. He then proceeded to cuddle with them and completely forgot about his Uncle and where he was. He was rolling around on the floor when he was picked up by the back of his collar and came face to face with a Yeti. He squeaked and blushed when he recognized the Yeti as Phil from the festival.

Phil gave him an odd look and he felt like he was being laughed at. He explained why he was there and blushed harder when he also explained that he forgot he was at the workshop.

The Yeti chuckled at him and carried him from the kitchen to a little tea room. Jackie watched Phil toss some of the Elves that had followed them, out of the room and laughed when the little things tried to bribe him with cookies, only to be glared at.

While he felt a little bad for basically abandoning in Uncle and his quest to raid the workshop, he really didn’t want to be here in the first place. Though, he would make it up to his Uncle later.

He and Phil talked for a good while, thankfully Fumiko had taught him the Yeti language, so the conversation was easy. It was as they were talking about Snowdrop and Fenrir, that his Uncle rushes into the room.

Jackie couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the look on his Uncle’s face. He got up and hug the man, who then decided that it would be a grand idea to garb him around the waist and take off.

They were flying around the workshop, causing chaos and the Elves were loving it! The Yetis……… not so much.

 

Frosti flew all around the upper levels, trying to find a way down to the lower levels, which was where all the toys were. Jackie was trying to figure out a way to get his Uncle out of the workshop, as he could hear how upset the Yetis were getting and he honestly liked them.

It was as they were passing one of the many windows that a thought hit the Winter Spirit.

 

Jackie managed to get out of his Uncle’s hold and floated down to the Yetis. He spotted Phil and winked at him. “I have a deal for you guys. If me and my Uncle beat you in a snowball fight, we get to see the lower levels of the workshop. If you guys win, me and my Uncle will watch the Elves every December for the next……… fifty-years?” He honestly thought this deal would work, as Phil had told him that the Elves cause more trouble around that time and the Yetis don’t have the time to deal with it.

The Yetis looked at him wide eyed, as did his Uncle, before they huddled together. It was a few minutes before they stopped whispering to each other and turned back to him. **“Deal!”**

 

After a quick explanation of the rules, everyone split up. The Yetis had five teams, but they were divided into waves. The first wave had about ten Yetis and they were to sit out once hit. Everyone had agreed that if the Elves hit someone, it didn’t count, but Jackie had placed them in their own little battle field, so the chances of them hitting anyone was slim.

So, with that the game was on.

 

Jackie was sitting in one of the few pine trees that sat near the workshop. It had been about five minutes since the first wave started and so far, no one had made the first move. The Yetis were too busy making forts and loading up on snowballs.

Next thing he knew, his Uncle was charging the fort. He took out two Yetis before fleeing back to his holly bush. Jackie chuckled and formed a plan before going over to his Uncle.

 

The plan consisted of them making ice paths that they could skate over, as one of the rules stated that they couldn’t fly. Since Jackie had better aim, he was going to stay farther back, while Frosti did the closer attacks.

This was how they took out the first three waves, but they had to change it up when the fourth wave hit. This led the Yetis to ganging up on Frosti and burying the poor idiot in snow. Jackie managed to take out the rest of them and most of the fifth wave; only leaving Phil left.

 

Jackie kneeled behind one of the snow barriers, trying to ignore his Uncles ‘helpful’ advice, which was just him yelling ‘DON’T GET HIT!’. He peeked over and searched for the elusive Yeti. He had to quickly duck and flee when Phil started pelting his barrier with snowballs. 

Jackie returned fire, but once more Phil disappeared. He cursed and sped around the other barriers, only to shriek when Phil appeared in front of him. He knew it was coming, but the sudden snowball to the face was still shocking.

 

Frosti pouted while the Yetis cheered and the Elves cheered because they could. Jackie was just confused at how someone so big could be so quick and silent!?

 

~GOING TO THE BAYOU! AKA: THE MUSHROOM INCIDENT~  
Jackie was currently following his brothers through a bayou way down south. They were arguing over which way to go and had been doing so for the last half hour. He sat on a low tree branch and sighed. “Matteo, do you know where they’re trying to go?”

A warm breeze blew passed him and another person sat next to him. Matteo was the South wind and only boy in his family, he was also the youngest. He looked like he was about thirteen maybe fourteen and his skin was a dark caramel color. His hair was short and the color was a mix between dark brown and black. His dark hair and skin made his bright orange eyes stand out more.

“Yeah, if I’m right they’re trying to find Mama Odie. She’s the Voodoo Queen of the bayou and a little off, but nice. She lives about a mile north of here, so Jack is trying to go the right way.” Jackie chuckled when both his brothers paused and Lantern started grumbling.

 

They walked about two miles and found a huge tree with a ship at the top. Jackie flew up, while Jack and Lantern walked.

 

Jackie politely knocked on the wall before entering. There were jars and other things lining the walls and on one side was a tub with a weird bubbling liquid in it. He heard something open behind him and turned to find Lantern getting into a jar.

He jumped when a little old woman smacked his brother’s hand. “You know better than to get into my jars.” Lantern rubbed his hand before pulling Jackie over, he was pretty sure his brother was using him as a shield. “Mama Odie, this is my younger brother Jack Frost.”

Jackie looked at the older woman and felt this weird urge to do something, but he didn’t know what it was. She was a short and heavy set black woman with this air of mischief about her. She was dressed in white with gold jewelry and a set of black glasses perched on her nose.

“My, my, aren’t you a sweet little thing! So young, yet so powerful and already starting a family!” She clapped her hands before moving over to the tub. He followed her and gasped before blushing heavily when he saw himself and Loki smiling and cuddling while Snowdrop and Fenrir played with two little boys and a little girl he didn’t recognize.

“You have a bright and happy future ahead of you! So much love and happiness in store, but also some pain and heartbreak; after all, that’s how life is. You most always have balance.” Jackie nodded as he watched himself and Loki get attacked by the children. 

He jumped when a wrinkled hand touched his cheek and he turned to look at Mama Odie.

“Happiness like this, will take time and you must be ready to fight for it.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “Anything as special as family should always be fought for, it’s just a matter of whether you can win or not. Now, how do you know my brothers?”

 

Thus, Jackie was told about how Jack had freaked out about being invited to the Purity Festival and Lantern had the great idea to have him act sick. This led to Jack eating some mushrooms that Scarlett had left over from one of her potions.

Jack ate the mushrooms and got sick, but they also started to grow on him. They both panicked and did the first thing that came to mind…… they ran to Seraphina. She laughed her ass off for almost an hour, before telling them about Mama Odie, who Scarlett got the mushrooms from in the first place.

She took them there before leaving to do other things. They wandered inside and poked around, when Lantern decided to take a ‘cookie’ from one of the jars. Now, not only did Jack have mushrooms growing from his head and other areas, Lantern had flowers growing from the top of his head.

That was how Mama Odie found them and she was honestly tempted to leave them like that until it wore off, but the Fall Court was having a meeting with in the next two days. So, she helped them out, but made sure it would reappear after words.

 

Jackie was laughing so hard that he was in tears! He now understood why Jack and Lantern avoided mushrooms like the plague.

 

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with Mama Odie and helping her with finding ingredients and filling orders. Jackie didn’t understand why Jack and Lantern laughed when Mama Odie said she was a hundred and ninety-seven.

“That’s been her age for the last hundred years. I’m pretty sure the only one that really knows her actual age, is Scarlett.” Mama Odie just chuckled.

 

Jackie watched the lightening bugs slowly fill the air and smiled as Lantern started muttering in his sleep. He had spent the last week and a half spending time with his family, though hanging out with his Uncle Frosti kind of devolved into a snow war with the Yetis.

He started humming to himself and planned out a day to play with his little boys!

………. And maybe one day his future children.

 

~HANGING WITH MOMMY! AKA: REMEMBERING~  
Jackie was pulling his hair into a ponytail when Snowdrop charged in. “Mommy, are we really going to the Fairy Market Auntie Sera took you to?”

He chuckled and scooped the little boy up before placing him on his hip. “Yes, but remember that you are not to leave mommy or daddy’s side; that goes for you too Fenrir. The market is big and I don’t want you two too get lost.” Snowdrop nodded quickly before kissing him on the cheek and wiggling to get down. 

Jackie put him down and kissed Fenrir, who had been standing in the doorway, on the forehead.

 

They planned on meet Loki at the market and spending a few hours there before heading off to a park Fumiko had told Jackie about.

When they arrived, the market was pretty empty, but they did get there early. They wandered for a bit, before finding Loki in the Fall Distract look around a book store.

 

Jackie snuck up on the Asgardian and dropped some snow down his shirt. He quickly jumped back when Loki started freaking out. He laughed so hard that he was afraid he would wet himself, the boys weren’t much better.

He shrieked when Loki grabbed his waist and started tickling him. “LO-LOKI, STO-STOP, P-PLE-PLEASE!” He squirmed harder when, not only did Loki not stop, but he got the boys involved.

Eventually they took pity on him and stopped. 

Jackie gasped for air, while glaring at a far to smug Loki. He didn’t even think twice before chucking a snowball at the older man. Before Loki could recover, Jackie grabbed the boys and ran.

 

All three were laughing as Loki chased them down the street. They briefly lost him and hid in a clothing store in the Winter District.

 

Jackie sighed and put the boys down, before looking around. “If I remember right, you two need new winter clothes. So, since the store isn’t too big, go and look around. I’ll won’t be far, so come to me when you find something and we’ll try it on.”

Both little boys nodded, before running off in the same direction. Jackie smiled at how cute they were. 

He jumped when Loki tickled his sides and hit him on the shoulder when he laughed. “The boys are looking around for clothes, so we’ll need to stop off at home and drop them off.”

Loki nodded and pulled him close. “I know that this may still be a little early, but would you be willing to go out on a date with me next week?”

Jackie blushed heavily and tried to look anywhere else. “This doesn’t have anything to do with the boys, does it?” He cursed his ever-loving insecurities and those fifty years alone.

He felt Loki gently grab his chin and push it up. The older man’s eyes were soft and so full of love, that it brought tears to his eyes. “I’m asking you out, not because of the boys though they play a part, but I’m asking because you are gorgeous, funny, smart, caring, and so much more. I love how you sing to the boys when they’re afraid or upset and how you always talk Koz into helping you bake or cook in general, when you know he’s had a bad night. But what I love most of all, is the fact that your smile can light up a room. So, once again, would you go out on a date with me next week?”

Before Jackie could say anything, the boys attacked them. “Say yes mom! Uncle Lantern says that he’s getting sick of watching you pine over dad and Auntie Sera says that if you two don’t stop with the sexual tension, then she’s going to do something about it!” Snowdrop nodded in agreement.

Jackie turned bright red and vowed that Sera was no longer allowed to baby sit. “Well, if you two are alright with it than, OK!” He wasn’t prepared for Loki to gently kiss him, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.

 

They spent the next two hours at the market, before dropping off their purchases and heading to the park.

 

Loki sat on one of the many fallen trees and smiled when Jackie leaned into him. This was probably the happiest he had felt in a long time. He had two wonderful sons and a stunning boyfriend, that he was going to Court the hell out of.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt this weird feeling in the back of his mind. When he thought of Fenrir, some memories came back to him. Like the little boy’s birth and small bits of his childhood, but when he thought of his other children…….. nothing.

He was so deep in thought, that he jumped when a little black-haired girl screamed for her daddy.

There was a sudden pain in the back of his head and memories came flooding back. His children screaming in fear and Odin doing…… something. He didn’t even realize he was screaming or that Jackie was yelling his name.

The pain increased suddenly before dying and then the world went black.


	18. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't have the time until recently.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS!! XD

It felt like he was floating through a sea of darkness. He could hear voices calling for him, but he felt numb and just so weak. The voices faded and he soon heard different voices shouting for him. These voices sounded much younger and seemed familiar.

He just let himself drift through the darkness, before he heard a woman’s voice softly whispering in his head.

_“Loki, I want you to tell me what you hear.”_

What he heard? Well he heard the younger voices getting further and further away, as well as the other voices shouting his name.

_“Loki, I want you to follow the younger voices for me.”_

Follow them? How was he supposed to do that? He just felt so weak and when he tried to move, he only felt pain.

_“I know, honey, but you need to follow them. I need you to remember what happened to them.”_

Happened to who?

_“Your children, sweetie. I need to know what happened to Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Hel, so I need you to focus.”_

He knew those names, they were his little foal, serpent, and spitfire.

He forced himself up and slowly followed the voices. The pain got worse as he got closer and he had to force himself to continue. It felt like his veins were on fire and he wanted to scream.

He was about to collapse, when his world went bright.

 

_Loki winced as the sun shined through the curtains into his room. He felt like he was forgetting something, but pushed it to the back of his mind when he heard his door open. He softly smiled when he saw Sleipnir poking his little head in._

_His son ran in and flopped on the bed, two of his legs landing right on Loki’ stomach. “HUFF! Careful, little one.” He chuckled as his son gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry, mommy.” Sleipnir whispered before cuddling into his side._

_Loki groaned on the inside. No matter how many times he told Sleipnir to call him daddy, the little brat just nodded before calling him mommy again. He gently nudged the little one off him and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed, before walking back into the room._

_He chuckled when he found the little gray foal staring at a bird on the window sill. “Sleipnir, did you still want to go out to the forest today?” He laughed when the little foal snapped his head up to look at him, before rushing to get off the bed. Loki had to quickly catch his son before he fell face first onto the floor._

_He smiled as his son raced through the halls and out to the gardens. The Trickster God ignored the hate filled stares and the cruel whispers. While he hadn’t meant to get pregnant, he didn’t regret having Sleipnir._

_That little boy was his whole world and he would do anything for him. He was brought from his thoughts by his little one slamming into his legs. “Mommy, why do they call me a monster?”_

_Loki’ eyes widened and he snapped his head over to the Servants. He growled and threw some magic at them, turning the hair into weeds and covering their skin with thick brownish green fur. “Now who’s the monster.” He hissed at the stunned women, before picking his son up and storming into the forest._

_He stopped when he reached the water fall and held his little one close. “You are not a monster! You are my little boy and I will love you for all time!” Loki rocked his son until the little foal fell asleep. It felt like it was only yesterday that he was giving birth to this little miracle._

_He wasn’t worried that the now twelve-year-old, hadn’t grown much. Scarlett had said that he would grow slowly do to the Trickster God being his ‘mother’. By the time he hit the age of fifty, which was still very young in Asgardian years, he would be about the same height as a yearling._

_When he broke from his thoughts, it was approaching midnight and he finally decided to head back._

_He was almost to their rooms, when he was attacked from behind and his son was ripped from his arms. Magic suppressing cuffs were attached to his wrists and he was forced to watch as his son was held down and a golden bridle was forced onto his face._

_He screamed and thrashed as his son cried out in pain and screamed for him. He tried everything to reach Sleipnir, but a sudden pain in the back of his head had him seeing stars._

_“You may have given birth to a monster, but it will make me a perfect steed.”_

_Before Loki could do anything, a sharp pain went through his head and the last thing he heard was his son screaming for him._

_“MOMMY!”_

 

Loki found himself in the never-ending darkness again. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, as he heard Sleipnir screaming over and over again in his head. He had failed his little boy! He had promised that he would never let anything happen to his little boy and he HAD FAILED!

_“You didn’t fail and I know it’s hard, but you must keep going.”_

He nodded and continued to walk. It started to get painful again and he was starting to smell something strange. As he pushed on, the smell worsened before he began coughing and gaging.

 

_Loki coughed viciously and almost fell out of his bed trying to get away from Fenrir’ morning breath. He glared down at his still snoring son and made a mental note that the little monster was NEVER allowed to go to bed without brushing his teeth again._

_The Trickster God rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. He filled a pitcher with water and with a vicious smile, dumped it on to the fur ball. His son yelped and launched himself off the bed, before shacking the water from his fur._

_“DADDY! That wasn’t nice!” The God just snorted. “Yes, well neither is almost suffocating do to your morning breath.” He chuckled when the little fur ball flattened his ears and looked sheepish._

_Loki picked Fenrir up and made his way through the halls. He had had a bad feeling all week that something was going to happen to his son and he didn’t want to leave the little one alone. So, he had spent all week with his son and was now taking him to see the markets._

_As he walked through the crowds, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu. The whispers and cruel glares, not only aimed at him, but at his son too. He whispered into his son’s ears and gave him loving kisses and cuddles._

_When they made it to the market, Loki made sure not to let his son go as he didn’t like the looks they were receiving. His son was fine with this and was more than happy to listen as he talked and showed him around._

_As they moved through the market, Loki noticed an old woman watching them. When she realized that she had been spotted, she fled into an alley. He started to feel nervous as the day went on and by the time they were back at the palace, his nerves were fried._

_“Daddy, I feel weird.”_

_Loki looked down at his son and felt his forehead. The little boy didn’t feel any warmer than usual. He quickly tried to make his way to their rooms, but Guards stop him._

_“Prince Loki, the King wishes for your presence.”_

_Before he could say anything, he was being led to his father’s private study._

_He felt his stomach drop when he saw the old woman from the market, talking to his father. He tried to run, but the Guards stopped him and ripped his son from his arms._

_“FATHER!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” Loki screamed as tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried to free himself, but the Guards held tight._

_“This Seer tells me that this……beast will one day devour me. So, it must be dealt with.”_

_Loki thrashed and screamed as chains were placed so tightly around his son’s legs that they drew blood. Fenrir screamed and thrashed as he tried to get away and Loki did everything he could to get to his son and that’s when it hit him._

_This had happened before!_

_He screamed in horror as Odin pulled a sword from his desk and moved towards his little boy. The last thing he saw was his son screaming in fear as the sword was plunged into his mouth._

 

Loki screamed before throwing up. How could Odin to that to his little boy!? All because of what some hag said!? He needed to know what happened to his two younger children!

NOW!

He ignored the pain and ran through the darkness. Breathing started to become painful and his chest got tight. He pushed onward and could see black spots slowly flooding his vision.

Funny, isn’t it? He was in an endless darkness, yet he could still see black spots!

He gave a breathy chuckle and collapsed, before suddenly gasping for air.

 

_Loki inhaled air like the dessert gobbles water. He fell out of bed and groaned, this day was not off to a good start. “I’m sorry, daddy. I got cold last night and I couldn’t find my special blanket and I know you don’t like it when I wrap around you, because I sometimes squeeze in my sleep.”_

_The Trickster God looked at his little Serpent and softly smiled. “Jormungand, I don’t mind that you came in here, but next time squeeze a pillow please.” His son nodded before slithering over to him and winding around his neck._

_Loki sighed and gently petted his little one. The day Jormungand was born, Loki ran and hide. Every fiber of his being was telling him to hide his little Serpent and that’s what he did._

_His little one was now nine and they had been living peacefully deep within the forest. No one knew where they were, except for Scarlett, but he was sure she knew everything._

_He shuffled into the kitchen and made them both some breakfast before heading out into the garden._

_Jormungand slithered over to the small waterfall and disappeared beneath the surface. Loki smiled in amusement before sitting in the tree swing and reading._

_He jumped when a very wet serpent crawled up his leg and wrapped around his waist. “Daddy, why are you worried?”_

_The Trickster God sighed and put his book down, before petting his son. “I have a weird feeling that is familiar yet not. I feel like I’m about to loss you, just like I felt the strong need to run and hide when you were born. I don’t want to loss you like I’ve lost your brothers, it would break my heart.”_

_He felt Jormungand nuzzle his face. “What happened to them?”_

_Loki felt a tear roll down his face. “That’s the worst part……. I don’t know.”_

_They spent the next couple of hours just cuddling together, before Loki needed to make lunch._

_As he was cutting up the chicken for his salad and skinning the rabbits for his son, the little serpent started hissing frantically. “Daddy, there’s a weird rock outside!”_

_Loki quickly made his way outside and gasped when he saw the crystal ball slowly moving towards his son. He rushed forward and grabbed the little serpent, before rushing back to the cabin. A sharp pain ran down his back before he could get in and he crumbled to the ground._

_“DADDY!?”_

_He caught a glimpse of his son before the crystal ball started to glow and the garden was swallowed in a bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted and he could move again, there wasn’t any sign of his son or the crystal ball._

_Black spots filled his vision and he didn’t realize he was screaming or that someone was calling him, before his world turned black._

 

While he hated it, at least he didn’t have to see his little Serpent suffer. Loki picked himself up and realized that the world wasn’t completely dark now; there were little white lights floating around, like little fireflies.

He was shocked when he didn’t feel pain racing through his body and he could hear someone singing softly. Moving forward, he felt light but also very sad.

Then he was surrounded by warmth.

 

_“Loki, are you sure you want to do this?” A soft feminine voice asked._

_The Trickster God looked down at his sleeping eight-year-old daughter. Her long raven hair loosely braided and her little face soft and peaceful. He gently kissed the right side of her forehead, before kissing her skeletal cheek. “I don’t have a choice. If I don’t, they’ll take her by force; at least this way I’ll know she’s safe.”_

_He started to softly sing and gently picked up his little Spitfire. Tears trialed down his face as he handed the sleeping child over to the woman. Loki once more kissed his little girl and held her tiny little skeletal hand, before backing away._

_A soft kiss was placed on his forehead, before he slowly fell asleep. “I promise that I will watch over her.”_

_He sighed in relief and fell asleep with a soft smile._

 

He tried to open his eyes but cringed when he was blinded by the lights. “Scarlett, he’s waking up!” 

Loki sighed when the lights were dimmed and he felt Jackie take his hand. He turned slightly and softly smiled at the Winter Spirit. “What happened?”

Jackie looked a bit sleep deprived and he had to wonder how long he had been out. He recognized that he was in his room at the castle in Scotland, but there was a thin layer of ice over everything. He noticed a spot of blue out of the corner of his eye and paled when he saw that it was his hand.

Jackie’ hold tightened and the Winter Spirit slightly chuckled. “You now have no excuse as to why you can’t come to the arctic with me and play with the penguins.” Then the Winter Spirit kissed his cheek. The Trickster God slightly jumped when Scarlett cleared her throat and corked a brow in question.

Loki saddened when he remembered what had happened to his children, but it quickly turned into a fierce scowl. “We need Luna. Odin must pay.”

He wasn’t shocked that Scarlett understood, in fact he couldn’t wait for her to know everything.

Odin should be very afraid, his time for judgment had come!


	19. Fuck you Odin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Though, I would like to give a little shout out to Natsuki_14 for their colorful comment and I couldn't help but use it in this chapter so thank you!

Odin wake up to the sun shining through his window and the birds softly chirping. He stretched, before getting ready for the day and what a beautiful day it was! He no longer had to deal with that pitiful creature that he had taken in in a moment of insanity, instead of letting it die. Thor’ training was coming along splendidly and he couldn’t be happier, though he needed to make sure his son understood the importance of the ‘Peace Treaty’ they had with those damn Frost Giants!

He may hate those damn creature’s, but he wasn’t willing to risk that damn bitch’s wraith.

As he went through his morning routine, smiling like a moron, he failed to noticed the skies growing dark or the chill slowly filling the air. Odin walked through the halls and towards the Throne room, only to be smacked in the face with a cold gust of wind once the doors were opened.

When he regained his balance, he quickly looked around. Ice was slowly crawling up the walls and it had already swallowed his throne. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold went up his spin and he turned to leave, only for the doors to slam shut.

_**“Ooooddddiiiinnnn!”** _

Upon hearing his name ring out through the hall, he froze and slowly turned around. Only to came face to face with razer sharp teeth and dark gray glowing eyes.

_**“Odin, are you scared yet?”**_ Being the moron that he was, Odin shook his head and stared right into the bitch’s eyes. It took every ounce of willpower he had, not to piss himself when she gave him a razer sharp grin that would make a shark jealous.

_**“That’s to bad……….. because you really should be terrified!”** _

Odin could only stare as she grabbed him by the beard and tossed him like a rag doll. He slid acrossed the floor and only stopped when he hit something hard and cold.

At first, he thought he had hit an ice pillar, but that thought was quickly dispelled when the ‘pillar’ kicked him. “Odin Borson, King of Asgard, the Judge has allowed me the right to punish you for crimes against my family and I have every intention of making it as painful as possible. After all, she did say that I could barrow any of her sharp and pointy weapons!”

Odin slowly looked up and couldn’t stop the girly scream of fear if he wanted too.

 

~TWO DAYS EARLIER~ 

You know that old saying ‘the calm before the storm’? Well it was never truer, then right now.

Inside an old castle sitting deep within a thick forest; there was a small group of beings standing in one of the castles many rooms. They had just finished listening to Loki tell them of how his children had been ripped from him.

The Winter Spirit was holding the man in the bed close as the older grieved. The two women standing at the foot of the bed, were silent, their eyes hard as ice and a thousand times colder. “Luna, were did you place the little girl?”

The raven hummed. “I placed the child in HEL, I thought it was the safer option at the time. Just like her brothers, she too was placed under the hold of that foul magic Odin used. We can retrieve her at any time, but I would suggest that we find another to rule over HEL first. In her boredom, she started placing the Souls that arrived there. I did give her a mutt to protect her from the more…… unhappy Souls. I believe she named it Garm.”

Scarlett quirked a brow in question. “I take it, that this…… mutt, is not just your run of the mill stray?”

Luna nodded. “I found him wandering the Void some time ago. It’s part Hellhound and part Cerberus, though I can’t fully confirm the latter, as the creature has the size but not the heads.”

Humming, Scarlett moved towards the two men on the bed. She gently touched Jackie on the shoulder and wasn’t too surprised when the Spirit impaled her through the chest with an ice sickle.

She was rather impressed with his aim and how quickly he had formed it. “I was going to ask if you would like to assist in Odin’……. lesson, but I believe I have my answer.”

Cold, hard eyes looked into hers and she didn’t see the Winter Spirit that brought gentle snowfall and beautiful frost patterns, but the Winter Spirit that brought unforgiving blizzards and lethal ice storms.

This wasn’t Jack Frost……… this was someone else.

She shook her head and pulled the ice sickle from her chest, before turning to Luna. “Go find Mira and have her come here. If she gives you any trouble…” Scarlett then turned back to this new Jack Frost. “Tell her that she has a new student.”

The raven-haired woman looked slightly startled before her face blanked and she nodded. Scarlett was a little amused by Luna’ startled face, but didn’t chuckle until she had left the room. 

Quickly calming down, Scarlett summoned a chair and looked at the two men or more accurately, the Winter Spirit. “Have you ever heard of Death Magic?”

She wasn’t surprised that Loki nodded, but hadn’t expected the tempter to drop so drastically. “Death Magic is foul and dangerous!” The Winter Spirit hissed at her.

Scarlett was confused by the hostility he was showing. What had this poor Winter Spirit seen to make him think that way. Before she could ask, a dark chuckling filled the air.

Sighing, Scarlett turned towards the heavily darkening corner. Damn Mira and her dramatics!

 

Hard jade eyes looked into hard electric blue, before humming. “Such anger……. Why do you, little Winter Spirit, feel so much anger and fear towards a Magic you yourself can use?”

The Winter Spirit subtly flinched, but she caught it. “Oh, I see……. You’ve used it once.” She chuckled when the tempter dropped further. Mira walked forward and, ignoring the ice slowly growing on her hand, she touched the child’s cheek.

Gentle pushing her way into his mind, she quickly found what she was looking for. Her eyes softened in understanding, before pulling back and looking into pained blue eyes. “That’s not what Death Magic is, young one. What you went through was a vile mockery, preformed by a fool. Yes, Death Magic has its dark aspects, but so does everything else.”

The Winter Spirit seemed to sag slightly, but the tempter didn’t rise.

Mira looked at the child, before looking at Scarlett. “Are you sure about this? Teaching him how to utilize this Magic, will most likely make him a Winter-Reaper. There hasn’t been one in a VERY long time.”

The other woman sighed before nodding. “I’ve noticed him showing signs of having the ability for about a year now and it would be better for him to learn now, rather than him loss control in a fit of rage.”

Jade stared into silver, before nodding. Mira looked at the Winter Spirit before tilting her head in thought. He didn’t have the Bloodlust that his predecessor had, but the Aura of Death Magic was just as strong if not more so.

“Jack Frost, do you wish to learn true Death Magic? By doing so, you will become a Winter-Reaper and even see glimpses of those that are destined to fall to the snow and ice. You would fall under my domain, but will still hold the Title of Winter Advisor.”

Jack Frost looked at her for a moment, uncertainty shining bright in his eyes. “What is a Winter-Reaper?”

Mira hummed and smiled at him. “A Winter-Reaper is similar to a Grim-Reaper, but unlike them, you would be drawn to Souls that have died in Winter. You can’t collect them like Grim-Reapers, but you would have a calming effect around them. You would have control over Creatures that are tied to Winter and Death, the Wendigo being a good example. Also, unlike Grim-Reapers, you would be able to prevent some Winter related deaths. Though……… what I think you’ll really like to learn are the Summoning’s.”

The Winter Spirit perked at this and Scarlett snorted. “What Summoning’s?”

Her smile turned into a full-blown smirk full of sharp teeth. “Summoning Creatures of Death and Winter, along with sharp and pointy items that can be used even on Gods.”

The cruel grin she saw slowly forming on the Winter Spirit’s face was all the answer she needed.

 

Mira was impressed with how quick Jack Frost picked up Death Magic, though Scarlett pointed out that he had a target to use it on. Koz was both thrilled and a little jealous to learn that Jackie was able to use Death Magic, but was more then happy to teach his son how to use the sharp and pointy items the Winter Spirit summoned.

So, when Scarlett showed up a day later, asking if Jackie was ready to pay Odin a little visit, along with an offer to let the Winter Spirit borrow any of her sharp and pointy weapons, he was more than happy to agree.

 

~PRESENT~

Odin screamed like a little girl when he caught sight of the Winter-Reaper standing over him.

 

Scarlett smirked as she sat on Odin’ throne. Jackie had taken to Death Magic like a duck to water and unlike the previous Winter-Reaper, Jackie wasn’t surrounded by a Dark and malicious taint.

His eyes were a glowing electric blue and on his head, sat a crown of ice. His lips had turned a pale blue and his skin was far paler than it normally was. He was wearing a frosted ice corset and the skirt was made of snow that turned to frost as it reached his still bare feet. He was also wearing a pale blue sheer sleeved cloak, that had white fur lining the hems.

Overall, he looked more angelic than his predecessor, who looked like a Demon of black ice.

Though, she was pretty sure that Odin screamed because of the rather pissed off Cerberus behind the Winter-Reaper.

_**“I’m positive that I warned you not to use Magic you know nothing about. The Magic you used, left a taint on your Soul, which I can now see as I’ve removed that stupid little charm you had around your neck.”** _

She giggled as Odin paled even further as he moved a hand to his chest in hopes of her lying. The face he made was hysterical, as he didn’t feel the stupid little raven charm. Scarlett watched in glee as Jack Frost asked the Cerberus to pick Odin up, before coming to stand next to her.

She heard Jack Frost softly chuckling as the Cerberus picked Odin up like a puppy and the man tried to kick the giant canine. The Cerberus growled in annoyance as Odin landed a hit to one of the heads, but it surprisingly didn’t do anything in retaliation.

Scarlett cackled as the Cerberus dropped Odin, but kept a paw on the mans cape. _**“Odin……. did you know that the Angels of Mercy aren’t happy with you? They love children and had a few choice words for you, one I found particularly fascinating!”**_ She paused for a moment and summoned a sheet of paper and black framed glasses. _**“This Angel of Mercy was the most creative and one of the most vicious of the lot. It reads and I quote ‘Pluck out Odin’ other eye and rip his tongue out of his mouth, cover it in poison that decays flesh and shove it back down his throat. Take his sword and plunge it down his mouth and then set him on fire. Kill him slowly and painfully for he deserves no mercy!’. While I normally would be more then happy to just kill you, it would cause me a lot of trouble and paperwork, so……… I’m just going to let Jack Frost play with you!”**_ She chirped at the horrified man.

 

The next few hours were filled with Odin’ screams of pain and fear as the Winter-Reaper used him as a pin cushion.

Scarlett noticed that Jack Frost tended to prefer using needles and scythes, but wasn’t above using other sharp and pointy objects. She was positive that she saw the Winter-Reaper summon a spiked dildo, but she had no clue what he did with it as Odin still had his pants on.

The Guards and Thor had tried to get in a one point, only for Jack Frost to summon more Cerberuses to keep them entertained.

Scarlett wasn’t surprised that Jack Frost ‘played’ with Odin for the entire day and only stopped when she pointed out that they also had to collect the Winter-Reapers soon to be eldest child.

 

She couldn’t help but cackle at the mess of bloody flesh on the floor. Jack Frost hadn’t held back and it showed. Odin looked like he had just gone through about a thousand rounds with the Frost Giants and lost……. Hard.

_**“Here’s what’s going to happen next. We are going to go claim Loki’ eldest child and then I’m going to make your life a living hell. But don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you as that wouldn’t be much fun….. so, I’m going to keep you guessing!”**_ Scarlett chirped before rising from the throne and giving Odin a good kick to the face, sending the man flying.

She snorted as the Guards and Thor’ voices reached her, but paid them no mind. Leading the way through the halls and out to the stables, she noticed that Jack Frost was slowly fading away and Jackie was returning.

Scarlett could feel Jackie’ fury rising as they walked closer to Sleipnir’ ‘stall’ and wasn’t that laughable! It was more of a prison cell then anything! Runes were carved into the wood, bars made from Dwarven Steel lined the walls. Upon entry, she grew evening more pissed off.

Dwarven chains bound the child to the floor and a Golden Bridle forged in Blessed Flames, was fused to the poor things face. The poor child was so tired, but she could see that he wasn’t going to just submit without a fight. _**“Jackie, the Ritual I used with Fenrir, would have applied to the other children as well. As soon as you touch him, he’ll take on a human form and we can cut the bridle off.”**_

He nodded before calmly walking towards the frightened child. “Easy Sleipnir, your daddy sent me to get you.” Scarlett laughed when the child sent Jackie a highly annoyed look. _**“The child has always called Loki ‘mommy’ so I can correctly assume that the children will argue about that.”**_

Jackie looked amused as well, but turned back to the child and calmed him down, before gently touching his nose. A blinding light surrounded the child before vanishing. Now laying there was a child that looked no older then twelve. He had tan skin and short, gray-ish black hair and he looked incredibly thin.

Scarlett walked over and swiftly cut the bridle off, revealing the horrid burns and slight sign of infection.

She sighed before transporting them to the castle and having Jackie place him on the bed. She then applied a thick layer of Healing Paste to the child face. Quickly shooting Jackie a look, she left to go collect Loki. Scarlett shook her head, he wasn’t going to be happy about his son’s condition, but at least the kid was safe.

Odin’ sanity was another thing entirely!


	20. First Dates

The next couple of weeks after Odin’ beat-down and Sleipnir’ rescue, were rather…… interesting.

Scarlett treated Sleipnir’ many wounds and malnutrition and was happy to note that it wasn’t taking as long as she had originally thought it would. So, a week later, Jackie and Loki brought Fenrir and Snowdrop to see the dark-haired child. To say that the boys got a long right off the bat, would be like saying oil and water were the same thing.

“NO!! I DON’T WANT AN OLDER BROTHER!” Fenrir shouted in annoyance.

“Mommy, he smells weird.” Snowdrop said, scrunching up his little nose.

“HE’S NOT MOMMY, YOU LITTLE RODDENT!” Sleipnir screeched at a cowering Snowdrop.

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT, YOU MUMMY WANT A BE!” Fenrir shouted with a pointed sneer at the gauze covered twelve-year-old.

“MAKE ME, MUTT!” Sleipnir shouted as he chucked an empty bottle at Fenrir’ head.

Needless to say, Loki had to catch Fenrir as he lunged towards an enraged Sleipnir and Jackie had to calm down a highly upset Snowdrop. So, to say that both men were happy to go on a first date, at Seraphina’ insistence, would be an understatement. 

 

~FIRST DATE, TAKE ONE: PICNIC~

Jackie was drifting through the air as he tried to spot the meadow he was to meet Loki in. The older man said he had something planed that the Winter Spirit would find funny before they went on their date.

It was as he was passing over a lovely little meadow that he noticed Loki, in the form of a black fox, laying low and watching the tree line. Jackie tilted his head in curiosity and followed the others gaze. After a few moments, a group of huntsmen broke the tree line.

They looked annoyed and were grumbling amongst themselves. Then one of the men, Jackie assumed he was the leader, started shouting. “IF ONLY THE DEVIL HIMSELF COME BY, WE’D RUN HIM SUCH A RACE!”

Suddenly, Loki popped up and startled the huntsmen slightly before he took off, the men hot on his heels. 

Jackie followed them from above and couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Loki ran from the men, who only stopped chasing him when Loki jumped into a river and swam to the other side. 

He watched as the other shock out his fur and turned to look at the men. Loki then proceeded to laugh, adding a bit of magic to make it a little more powerful, before he started to speak. “Ride on my gallant huntsmen, when must I come again? For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen. And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name and I will come, and you will have the best of sport and game!”

The men looked on in wonder and the hound ran back to hide, as Loki changed back and scared the shit out of them. Both men and animals freaked out and ran back to the town, or that’s what Jackie thought they were doing. He followed after them, as Loki chased them in his fox form and it was one of the oddest things Jackie had ever seen.

Full grown men on horses with hounds and they were being chased by a laughing little black fox, who was also calling after them. “Ride on my gallant huntsmen, when must I come again? For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen. And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name. And I will come and you will have the best of sport and game!”

Jackie couldn’t breath and ended up falling out of the sky because he was laughing so hard. Thankfully, he wasn’t to high up and Loki had noticed him falling and proceeded to catch him.

“I didn’t know you were falling for me literally.” Loki stated with a purr.

Jackie glared at him and wiggled out of his hold. Once on the ground, he crossed his arms and refused to look at the other, a bright violet blush staining his face. He heard Loki chuckle and squeaked when long arms wrapped around his waist and hot breath tickled his left ear. “Don’t get upset, dear. I’ve planned a lovely picnic in this wonderful meadow and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

The Winter Spirit was almost positive that his whole face was a dark violet, but he couldn’t help but smile and lean into the others hold. “You have a point….. but that doesn’t mean that I won’t get you back for your terrible flirting.”

Loki chuckled and lead him to a picnic blanket and basket he hadn’t noticed before. Jackie sat down first and Loki sat down next to him and pulled out some of the food. “Your sister helped me make the food and she said that I did a rather good job. Though, we made quite the mess and Scarlett and Pitch were rather unimpressed about that.”

Jackie laughed at the others sheepish expression, before looking around the meadow. It was early spring but ground was already covered in gorgeous wild flowers. He heard Loki talk about one of his most recent experiments, but the Winter Spirit was distracted by something moving in the tall grass. 

It was getting closer before a Gnome popped out. It had a little red hat, long white beard, long blue tunic, and brown leggings. It just stared at him, before disappearing.

Jackie shrugged it off and tuned back in to what Loki was saying. “I’ve tried adding cinnamon to the potion to give it a better taste, but I think I keep adding to much as it keeps blowing up.” Loki trailed off with a sigh.

“Maybe it’s the cinnamon your using? I think I remember papa saying something about ingredients having different reactions depending on where they’re grown.” Jackie said thoughtfully.

Loki nodded and was about to say something else, when they were attacked by Gnomes.

 

Apparently, the Gnome that had spotted Jackie, had gone back to its brethren and told them about the ‘pure and beautiful’ Winter Spirit it had found. The Gnomes, making North’ Elves look like genius’s, had then decided to kidnap Jackie and make him their Queen….. or at least that’s what Loki had told Jackie once the older man had gotten free and rescued the Winter Spirit from some of the more horney Gnomes.

Needless to say, the date ended in failure and both men feeling like they needed to take really hot showers and/or laugh at how stupid the whole incident had been.

~FRIST DATE, TAKE ONE: FAILURE DO TO HORNY GNOMES~

 

It was another two weeks before they could try again and this time Loki was taking Jackie to a Fae run restaurant.

 

~FRIST DATE, TAKE TWO: ROSE BLEUE~

The restaurant that Loki chose, was oddly enough, the same one Colette had been trying to take him to for the last couple of years. It was apparently owned by her mother and the woman had been dying to meet ‘the wonderful and charming Winter Spirit’ that Colette had all but adopted as an adorable younger brother.

The restaurant was a charming little place sitting within a enchanted glade.

Loki chuckled has Jackie took everything in and little kissed his cheek when the Winter Spirit turned violet.

Jackie huffed, but let the older man lead him through the doors. The in side was just as amazing as the outside was. There were crystal chandlers illuminated by candle light and every thing was in soft but warm colors. There were a few Spirits and a pair of Wood Elves that looked to be on a date. He noticed two Winter Sprites sitting in the back and waved at them when they spotted him.

He focused back on Loki when the other started talking to a Forest Nymph that was acting as the Hostess for the day. She smiled warmly at them and happily led them to a table near an indoor waterfall. “I hope this is ok for you. We normally don’t get many cold based guests here, but the owner placed these waterfalls just in case.”

Jackie smiled warmly at her and nodded. “It’s perfectly fine, thank you!” And he really meant that. Other places he had gone to in the past had never thought about the possibility that a Winter Spirit or someone that preferred the cold would come by, so this was rather refreshing.

The Hostesses smile widened, before giving them their menus and saying that someone would be with them shortly.

They talked for a bit, before Jackie felt a weird feeling wash over him and the smell of perfume overwhelmed his senses. The source of the odor was their Waitress. She was a Flower Nymph with darkly tanned skin, messy green hair in a bun, and her uniform looked very inappropriate.

The other Waitresses were wearing strapless black dresses with flared skirts and their choice of colored vest. Their Waitress was wearing a tight black dress that left nothing to the imagination and a gold vest that was squeezing her chest to the point that if she bent over she would most likely pop out of her dress.

She looked him over before subtly sneering at him and turning her full focus onto Loki. “What can I get for you today, handsome?” Jackie glared at her and Loki didn’t look to impressed either, if the tight smile was anything to go on.

“I will have the duck and my DATE will have the lemon chicken, but please leave off the lemon zest.” Loki smiled warmly at him and he couldn’t help but return it. The Waitresses smile tightened, but she flirted a little more, read: placed her boobies in Loki’ face, before fluttering her lashes and glaring at Jackie before leaving.

“Thank you for remembering no lemon zest.” Loki just chuckled.

Eating lemon bars that the kids had made, was a really weird way to learn that he was allergic to lemon zest. Wait was even weirder, was the fact that he could have lemons, he was only allergic to the zest.

They talked for a bit, until their Waitress came back. She all but dropped his in front of him and flirted with Loki. Jackie was getting pissed and a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye instantly made it better.

“Colette!”

He smiled coldly at the now frozen Waitress, as Colette raced over. “Jackie! What are you doing here!? Every time I asked you to come, you always get away! Last time you said something about a Winter Court meeting!” Jackie laughed and hugged the Spring Spirit.

“I’m trying to have a nice date with Loki, but our Waitress seems to think that it is appropriate to be rude to me and shove her chest in MY BOYFRIENDS face.” Jackie took sick pleasure in seeing how pale said Waitress was as Colette turned to her with a blank look on her face.

“Is that so. Well, since you can’t seem to act like a proper Waitress and have ignored dress code once again, after receiving your one and only warning, I see no other choice then to fire you.” Colette stated with a bland look.

The Nymph looked horrified and then pissed. She slammed her tray down and stormed towards the door, only to trip and rip the back of her dress open.

Jackie squeaked and blushed heavily as the now torn dress revealed that the Nymph wasn’t wearing underwear. Colette acted quickly to cover the Nymph up as the other customers gasped and stared on in horror.

The Nymph was red do to a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Jackie cleared his throat and sat back down. “At least it wasn’t horny Gnomes this time.” Loki just chuckled at him.

The Winter Spirit smiled softly back at him, before eating his chicken and humming. “This is good, has your duck?”

“It’s very good, I think they added honey and orange to it. Would you like to try some?” Loki asked as he placed some duck on his fork and offered it to him.

Jackie nodded and leaned forward, gently taking the offered duck from the fork. He hummed happily at the taste. “You’re right, I’ll have to order it next time. Would you like to try some of my chicken?”

The other nodded and took the offered bite. He smiled but it slowly left his face as he chewed. After a moment of confusions, Loki suddenly looked horrified. “Jackie, I think there’s lemon zest on the chicken!”

Jackie paled in horror and checked his chicken for the zest. He didn’t find any on top, but paled further when he found it underneath the chicken.

He jumped out of his chair and all but flew to the bathroom, Loki and a confused Colette not far behind him.

He made it to the toilet just as a wave of heat hit him and he threw up. A cool hand landed on his forehead and someone pulled his hair out of his face. Another wave of heat hit him and it felt like he was on fire. Tears rolled down his face and he threw up again. A gentle hand rubbed his back and a deep voice whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Another violent heat wave hit him and he passed out.

 

Loki gently picked the unconscious Winter Spirit up and gentle cleaned his face with the cold cloth Colette had handed him. “Is he ok?”

He shook his head. “No. I told that…… thing, to leave the lemon zest off! About three months ago, we found out that Jackie is incredibly allergic to lemon zest. It caused him to have hot flashes, but it hadn’t made him get sick or pass out.” He trailed off in worry.

Loki saw Colette bite her lip, but he knew it wasn’t because she was nervous, it was to keep her from blowing up. “She is a Flower Nymph, so it’s highly possible that she used some magic to summon the lemon zest.”

Sighing, he shook his head and kissed the Winter Spirit’s sweaty forehead. “It will be dealt with by the others. I’m taking him home, but we’ll try and come back some time soon.”

She smiled sadly, but nodded as he left.

~FIRST DATE, TAKE TWO: FAILURE DO TO BITCH NYMPH~

 

Jackie was sick for the next few days and Fenrir and Snowdrop refused to leave the Winter Spirits side, while Sleipnir checked on him when the child thought no one was looking.

Loki was thinking about were their third ‘first date’ was going to take place, when Seraphina showed up and suggested the Festival being held over in Japan by Spring Spirits.

 

~FIRST DATE, TAKE THREE: SAKURA BLOSSOMS~

Jackie was quite happy in his winter themed kimono and found Loki very hot in his black, silver, and green yukata.

They were currently making their way to the Spring Festival, but they weren’t really in a rush, so they were enjoying their walk. It was nice and they just talked about anything and everything under the sun.

Like how Loki hated carrots, because he ate them all the time as a child and they turned him orange!

Or like how Jackie was terrified of beavers because they always try to eat his staff!

They were laughing so hard that they didn’t notice the Japanese Spirit in front of them, until they ran into it.

 

Jackie squeaked when he ran into something solid. He lost his balance and prepared to hit the ground, but something wrapped around his waist. “Easy there, cutie. Wouldn’t want to ruin that gorgeous kimono of yours.”

Looking up, Jackie came face to face with a Tengu. He blushed heavily at the leer the other was sending him, before he was swiftly placed behind Loki’ back. “Thank you for catching him, but I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself.” The Trickster   
God growled at the amused Tengu.

“Easy, tiger! I got a girl and she’d kill me if I even thought of cheating on her. She talks about her ‘adorable Ototo’ all the time and when she said that he would be coming to the Festival, I couldn’t wait to meet him! I’m Tatsuo, I think Fumiko mentioned me!” The Tengu, Tatsuo, laughed heartily.

Jackie went wide eyed and launched himself at the man, while Loki looked like he swallowed a lemon. “Fumiko told me about you! She said that she only agreed to a date, to get you to stop sending her Fire-Blossoms and feathers.” 

 

Loki watched on in annoyance as Jackie and the Tengu talked. This was supposed to be their third ‘first date’ and so far, it was not going well. Maybe once the Tengu left, they could officially start their date, right?

WRONG!

 

To Loki’ horror, Fumiko joined them and declared that they should have a double date! Not a bad thing, you would think, right? It would be fun, right? Everyone would be happy, right?

WRONG!

This ‘double date’ was basically Fumiko hoarding Jackie’ attention while shooting Loki glares that would make a glacier jealous, that had Tatsuo laughing his ass off. The worst part was, that Jackie was oblivious to what was going on and just gave them all confused looks.

By the end of the Festival, Loki wanted to cry, Fumiko was incredibly smug, Tatsuo was in pain from laughing so much, and Jackie was adorable oblivious.

To add insult to injury, when they got home, EVERYONE, minus the kids, were all in the living room looking a mixture of smug and amused. They all laughed when Loki actually burst into tears, which led to a very confused Jackie trying to console him.

~FIRST DATE, TAKE THREE: FAILURE DO TO ASSHOLE FUTURE-IN-LAWS~

 

It took a week for Jackie to finally figure out what his family had done and to say he was pissed, would be an understatement.

“WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO HAVE OUR ‘FIRST DATE’ FOR WEEKS AND DELIBERATELY RUIN OUR THIRD ATTEMPT! WE ARE GOING ON OUR FOURTH ‘FIRST DATE’ NEXT WEEK AND YOU WILL ALL STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM IT!”

That was the day, that they all vowed to NEVER piss Jackie off again. Though, when Jackie and Loki left for their date, no one noticed the three small shadows that followed them.

~FIRST DATE, TAKE FOUR: NATURE WALK~

Jackie was rather pleased with himself and how well their date was going! They’d seen a few birds and some Pixies, along with a family of wild pigs. Now they were down by a small river and happily talking, until they heard something charging through the trees.

“MOMMY!!”

The Winter Spirit didn’t have much time to brace himself for impact and pinwheeled into the river. He sputtered and coughed, before looking down at what hit him.

His eye twitched when he saw that it was his youngest.

“Snowdrop, what are you doing here?” Jackie asked in a deceptively calm voice. 

The little boy was trembling and started babbling so fast that Jackie couldn’t understand him. “Snowdrop, clam down!”

The little boy froze and looked at him with wide crystal blue eyes. Loki helped them out and then they both looked at the child. “Now, Snowdrop, what are you doing all the way out here?” Loki asked calming.

Big blue eyes looked at them and then the little boy started crying. “Fenrir and Sleipnir that it would be a fun idea to follow you on your date to make sure that daddy didn’t take your eno-enoc-“ “Do you mean ‘innocence’, love?” “Yes, mommy! So, I followed Fenrir and Sleipnir and everything was going ok, until Fenrir got sprayed by a skunk and then Sleipnir started making fun of him and Fenrir got mad and they started fighting!”

Both men looked at each other and quickly ran off in the direction that Snowdrop had come from.

The sound of fighting grew louder and suddenly, Loki was pulling them out of the way of an airborne Fenrir in wolf form.  
Sleipnir was also in his animal form and was charging towards a quickly recovering Fenrir. Jackie, acting quickly, froze both children to the ground. “What do you two think you’re doing?”

The tension between the two brothers vanished instantly, only to be replaced with terror as they looked at the Winter Spirit. “You two were supposed to be at home and yet, you’re here. You two ended up fighting and didn’t even notice that your little brother had run off to find us. He could have been hurt, lost, or even killed, but you two were to busy fighting to even notice. We are all going home and you two will be grounded for two months, one for sneaking out of the house and one for fighting and terrifying your brother. Snowdrop will also be ground for two months as well and all three of you are going to write a list of everything that could have happened to yourselves and your brother had we not know you were here or if Snowdrop hadn’t found us. Now, change back.”

Both children nodded and was they were released from the ice, shuffled over to their parents.

~FIRST DATE, TAKE FOUR: FAILURE DO TO CHILDREN WITH GOOD INTENTIONS BUT NO SELF PRESERVATION~ 

 

The boys took their grounding well, though Sleipnir tried to fight it for the first two weeks.

He tried to escape ten times.

He tried to get out of writing his list twenty times.

He tried to argue fourteen times.

And finally, he threw a tantrum twice, throwing things the second time. This led to Jackie getting hit in the head with a vase; which earned Sleipnir his first spanking.

Eventually, the older boy calmed down and everything went well; though, once again, Jackie and Loki couldn’t have their ‘first date’.

This disappointed Loki to no end; so, Jackie planed their fifth, and hopefully last, ‘first date’.

 

~FIRST DATE, TAKE FIVE: PEACE AND QUIET~

Jackie led a blindfolded Loki through the forest and to the huge tree he had found so long ago. He had secretly asked Noriko to make the tree grow cherry blossoms, called Colette and asked her to send over some food she thought would make for a good picnic, and had even gotten papa to help him make the Nightmare King’s special Super Dark Chocolate Devil’s Food Cake.

He had to stop himself from laughing at the annoyed huff that came from the other man. “Are we almost there?”

Jackie smiled and kissed Loki’ cheek. “Yes, you can look now.”

Loki ripped the blindfold off and gaped like a fish. Smiling shyly at the wide-eyed Trickster God, Jackie wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “I know how hard you worked to plan our dates, so I combined them into our fifth ‘first date’. And if we get interrupted this time, I’m likely to kill someone……. probably Odin.”

Before Jackie could say anything else, Loki pounced on him and snogged him senseless. “HAHAHAHA! I take it you like it!?”

The older man pulled away and looked down at him. “I love this and……. I love you too.”

Jackie stared at him in shock before smiling like a loon and kissing the other. “I love you too, Loki!”

 

They sat under the tree eating their food and enjoying each other’s company. They talked for hours and kissed every now and then. It was peaceful and so amazing; which was what a first date should be.

As they were eating the cake, they heard the bushes moving and were preparing to mourn the failure of their fifth ‘first date’, but Jackie was beyond overjoyed to see a very familiar creature.

 

Jackie squealed as he saw how amazing the young stag looked. The spots were gone and he now had antlers, though they weren’t very big at the moment; he wondered why.

Shaking his head of the odd little thought, the Winter Spirit floated over to the stunning creature. “Hey you! The last time I saw you, you were this adorable little thing that had gotten stuck in some tree roots!” Jackie smiled warmly at the lovely creature.  
It was impressive to see a stag blush, but it was short lived as the stag started searching his coat pockets. “Sorry, lovely, but Marshmallow isn’t here.”

The stag looked disappointed before perking up and looking at an approaching Loki. Jackie smiled and tugged the other towards them. “Loki, this is Elm! Elm, this is my boyfriend Loki!”

The stag looked surprised and that’s when Jackie realized what he said. “I wonder where that came from? But is it ok if I call you that?” The stag was wide-eyed but nodded, before making in odd noise.

A moment later, they heard something respond and move towards them. Suddenly, they were joined by a powerful looking pitch-black stag. It looked at them intelligent silver eyes, before bowing to them and nuzzling a cheerful Elm.

 

They all moved back to the tree and settled down, just enjoying the peace. Jackie was leaning onto Loki and Elm was leaning onto the newly named Jet. It was amazing and the best ‘first date’ ever!

~FIRST DATE, TAKE FIVE: SIMPLY PERFECT~


	21. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

Any sane person or Creature would never willingly babysit the children of Loki and Jack Frost. So, how Phil got conned into it was a mystery to everyone that wasn’t present for the incident.

It all happened two months after the Christmas rush. The Elves had gotten into the coffee beans and were running rampant through the Workshop. The Yetis were tearing out their hair at the sheer chaos and Phil was indulging the thought of setting the whole thing on fire and starting over.

Thankfully it didn’t have to came to that as Jackie showed up for his monthly teatime with Phil. The Winter Spirit took one look at the chaos and made a bet with the Yeti. He bet that if he could get the Elves to behave, then Phil owed him a favor. If he couldn’t, then he would help Phil burn the Workshop down and help with the rebuild. Phil, being so stressed over the whole thing, willingly agreed but forgot one thing.

Jackie had three children that would put the Elves chaos to shame.

It didn’t even take the Winter Spirit half an hour to get the Elves calmed down, cleaned up, and put to sleep. Jackie then proceeded to clean the mess up, before coming to float in front of the gobsmacked Yeti with a smirk.

“I do believe you owe me a favor now.”

The Yeti nodded shakily and tried to ignore the growing pit in his stomach at how ominous that statement sounded. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

Very wrong!

 

Phil felt his eye twitch as he stared at the three children in front of him. Jackie hadn’t even been gone a total of ten minutes and the little monsters had already broken something.

“Fenrir did it!”

“Did not, hay breath!”

“Did too, flea farm!”

“DID NOT, HAY BREATH!”

“DID TOO, FLEA FARM!”

Phil stared at the shouting children and twitched once more as something else broke and the shouting go louder. Having enough of it, Phil picked them up by the back of their shirts and placed them in separate corners. As the children didn’t speak Yeti, he growled at them and set timers.

The two children pouted and glared at their separate corners. Sighing as he cleaned up the vase and plate, which was the first thing broken, he tossed it out and blinked when the fur on his arm was gently tugged.

Looking down, he found Snowdrop looking up at him with big blue eyes. “Mr. Phil, can I have a snack please?” The little rabbit asked with a cute head tilt.

Phil smiled at the child and nodded before cutting up some apples and pears. Jackie had said not to give the youngest child any berries as the juice got everywhere and stained the child’s fur. Phil could understand that as it happened to him too.

After giving Snowdrop his snack, he went to check on the other two. Fenrir was still in his corner pouting and Sleipnir was staring at the ground. Phil checked the timers and noticed that they didn’t have much longer, so went back to the kitchen to make them snacks.

The snack list Jackie had made, said that Sleipnir liked pineapple but too much would give him a stomach ache and Fenrir liked oranges but would be fine with mango. So, Phil cut up some pineapple and mango as Snowdrop said that they didn’t have any oranges right now.

He heard the timers go off and herded the children to their snacks. They ate quietly and drank their milk while Phil cleaned the dishes he used. After everything was cleaned and put away, Phil had the children play in the drawing room where he could watch them.

So far, they weren’t that bad. Snowdrop was very quiet, though he chalked that up to the child being unsure about him, and the older two were manageable.

Phil was actually thinking that things wouldn’t be so bad……. Then something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and the children were in front of him…… with dye. His eyes widened, and he tried to get free but what ever they tied him with was strong. Sweat started to run down his face has the three got closer and he screamed when they pounced.

Phil could only stare in horror at his new look. It had taken him half an hour to get free and by then the damage was done. He now looked like a rainbow threw up on him and the worst part?

They had covered him in glitter too.

He took a shower and got most of the glitter and some of the still wet dye out, but it wasn’t much help. Phil glared at his reflection and stormed off to find the monsters. Checking the drawing room and kitchen first, he then moved on to the other rooms in the castle. When he couldn’t find them inside, he moved outside.

Phil was pretty silent for his size, not to mention fast, and it helped him catch the Elves. So, when he found the little monsters giggling in some bushes not far from the castle, he snuck up on them and grabbed them.

They all shrieked in surprise and tried to escape when they realized that Phil had caught them. He ignored their attempts and swiftly placed them in separate corners.

Nodding happily to himself, he sat back down and sipped on his fresh tea; never noticing the evil grins on the children’s faces.

 

Jackie had expected many things when he finally came home from his day out with his parents. He expected his brothers to be back from their meeting with the Summer Court. He expected his Uncle’s to be arguing over the last piece of blackberry pie. He expected to see the animals napping or playing with each other or the kids. He expected to see his sister laughing like a mad woman as she thought up ways to mess with Gabriel in their ongoing prank war. He expected to see his children asleep in bed while Loki and Phil talked in the drawing room.

What he did not expect was to find the drawing room different colors and covered in glitter with a drunken, dyed, and passed out Phil on the floor. All three children were standing in the middle of the chaos staring at the ground.

Sleipnir was covered in dye and glitter, Fenrir was covered in caramel and feathers, and Snowdrop was stained with all kinds of fruit and berry juice.

“You three are grounded for the next month and in the morning, you will clean all of this up and apologize to Phil. Dad, can you help Fenrir get cleaned up and be careful with his ears when you clean the caramel out. Papa, can you give Snowdrop a bath and use that fur shampoo that Phil recommended. I’ve got Sleipnir.” Jackie said as he led the twelve-year-old out of the room.

He entered Sleipnir’ room and herded the child to the connected bathroom. Jackie turned on the water and checked the temperature before turning to the child. “Ok, strip and in you go.”

Sleipnir blushed but did as he was told. He shivered when the water hit his skin but said nothing. Jackie smiled softly and started working on the child’s hair. “So, do you want to tell me why you’re upset?”

Sleipnir crossed his arms and pouted. “You grounded me for a month.”

Jackie shook his head and sighed. “That’s not what I meant, and you know that. I asked you to help Phil watch your brothers and instead you caused trouble that could have gotten them hurt, not to mention you got Phil drunk. What would have happened if Snowdrop choked on one of the berries or Fenrir got caramel deep in his ear and it caused him pain? No one else was home and Phil was drunk. Sleipnir, I know this is hard for you. For the longest time you were on your own, with no one to trust or rely on. It’s hard for you to accept that it’s ok to be a child and it’s ok to trust. I’ve noticed that you prefer Loki’ company and when he’s gone you close off.” Jackie paused as he washed the soap out of Sleipnir’ hair. Once done, he turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

“Sleipnir, we love you so much and I know it’s going to take time, but I hope that you’ll let us in. I know it’s hard for you to do and I’ll do what ever it takes to help you realize that it’s ok and you’re safe. There is nothing you could do that would make me give you up or hate you.” He then kissed the child’s forehead. “I’ll get you some clothes while you clean the rest of the dye off.”

Jackie never commented on the tears he saw in Sleipnir’ eyes or the fact that the child wanted him to stay until he fell asleep. He just smiled softly and nodded. If Sleipnir decided to shadow him for the next few days after their heart to heart, then that was perfectly fine with him and if the child smiled more, then that was even better.

 

And if anyone noticed the three children following Jackie around like ducklings, they never said anything. Though that didn’t mean there weren’t pictures taken.


	22. Mother's Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

It was a beautiful May day and the Frost children were currently in the garden, deep in thought. Scarlett had stopped by the other day and had shot a teasing comment at Jackie. “So, what do you want for Mother’s Day?”

This caused Koz, Jokul, Frosti, and Sera to choke…. Well actually, Sera giggled. Jackie looked at Scarlett in confusion, while the boys looked at her with curiosity. As she was leaving, they cornered her and asked what Mother’s Day was. “It’s a Holiday that well be invented in 1908, though the date varies. It’s a day to show mothers how much they’re loved and appreciated.”

And this led to the three children to their current state.

“Maybe we should get him flowers? I know that he likes Blue Bells and there are some growing under the willow tree by the lake.” Fenrir said thoughtfully.

Sleipnir shock his head at the idea. After a long talk, and Scarlett tossing a coin, Sleipnir now called Jackie mommy much to Loki’ joy and amusement. “No, we give him flowers all the time! Maybe we could ask Auntie Sera to help us make a cake or something? Mommy loves the dark chocolate that Scarlett brings over.”

Fenrir shock his head and sighed. “It’s a good thought, but Auntie Sera isn’t here, and she won’t be back until the day after tomorrow. Do you have an idea?” He asked the youngest child.

Snowdrop looked at them and bit his bottom lip, holding his stuffed jellyfish close. He looked down and mumbled to himself. Fenrir tilted his head and Sleipnir scooted closer. “What was that, Snow?”

The younger looked up at them and spoke a little louder. “I might have an idea.”

“Oh? What is it?” Fenrir asked curiously.

“When I was in the mines with Grandpa and Granddad the other day, I saw a really pretty rock in one of the tunnels, but it was getting late and Granddad said we had to go home. I think it’s still there, but we’re not allowed to go alone.” Snowdrop trailed off as the older two looked thoughtful.

“How deep in were you?” Sleipnir asked after a moment of silence. “I don’t think we were very far from the entrance; why?”

“Well, if you weren’t that far in, then maybe we don’t need to have someone with us. I mean, we’ll be in and out before they notice, right?” Sleipnir stated with a nod before standing up. Fenrir agreed and followed the other with Snowdrop hesitantly following.

They made it to the mines without being spotted and lit one of the old lanterns. Sleipnir took the lead and held Fenrir’ hand, while Fenrir held Snowdrop’. They walked for a bit and turned down the tunnel Snowdrop said he had seen the rock in.

After looking around for a bit, Snowdrop started to sniffle. “It’s not here anymore! I’m sorry!” He trailed off into a sob.

Sleipnir and Fenrir tried to comfort him, but it seemed to upset him more. So, Sleipnir simply picked him up and Fenrir led the way out. Unfortunately, Fenrir lost his balance and hit one of the wood beams, which snapped do to old age and caused a cave in.

Thankfully none of them were hurt. Unfortunately, they were now trapped, and no one knew where they were. Sleipnir relit the lantern and sighed. “We’re not getting out that way, so we might as well follow the tunnel. If worst comes to worst, then Grandpa can just follow our fear.”

Fenrir nodded, and Snowdrop had his face buried in his stuffed jellyfish. Sleipnir sighed and gently grabbed his baby brother’s hand, before leading the way. As they went further in, they started to hear water. “Maybe it’s a way out?” Fenrir asked hopefully. Sleipnir could only nod.

As the sound of water got louder, they realized that there was also singing mixed in. Snowdrop sniffled and started humming with the song, much to his brother’s relief.

They soon saw light and hesitantly walked forward. They gasped when they found themselves in a chamber full of beautiful and sparkly stones. In the center of the chamber was a pool of water that was being filled by a steady stream from the rocks above. 

The singing was coming from the pool and as they got closer, they could see it softly moving.

Snowdrop poked the surface and yelped when a face giggled at him. “FENRIR!” Said boy snarled at the face and Sleipnir step in front of his brothers. “What are you?”

The face giggled and slowly rose up to form a body out of water. “Easy, little ones. My sisters and I mean you no harm. Tell me, why are you so deep with in the forgotten Dwarven Mines? No one ventures this far for fear of the shadows that roam the depths.” She said in a soft but watery voice.

Sleipnir still kept his brothers behind him but answered. “My brothers and I were looking for a gift for our mommy. Snowdrop said that he had seen a pretty rock in one of the tunnels, but we never found it. As we were leaving, we became trapped do to a cave in. We were hoping to find another way out.”

She nodded and touched the pool. A moment later another water person appeared. “Please go to the surface and inform Adviser Frost that his children are in the mines. I’m sure that Lord Black will come and get them.”

The other nodded before disappearing into the pool. She looked at them and waved her hand towards the walls and the chamber. “If you are looking for a gift for your mother, then you are more then welcome to take some of the stones from the walls.”

Snowdrop and Fenrir looked at Sleipnir, who was still staring at the woman. “You never said what you were.”

She giggled and smiled at them. “We are Water Sprites. Unlike the Seasonal Sprites, we Elemental Sprites are rather happy to be left alone with our own kind, but we don’t mind others.”

Sleipnir nodded and led his brothers to the walls. They picked out some big and beautiful stones before curling up against one of the walls and falling asleep to the Water Sprites singing.

They were gently shaken awake by their Grandpa a little while after. “Come, children, it’s time to go home. I think you all have had enough fun for one day.” They just nodded sleepily.

The next day, the children showed off their gifts to their mommy and Scarlett had a mini heart attack. “Where the hell did they find huge chunks of diamond, sapphire, emerald, topaz, ruby, and amethyst?!”


	23. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My Grandfather lost his fight with cancer the last week of June and I needed time for that.  
> I had everything done about the last week of July, but I haven't had the time to go through and fix thing or to post until recently.
> 
> Sorry the chapters are short, their mainly fillers. Next two should be longer, with a bit of a time skip in the second.

Mirage was silently questioning his fate. When Jackie had asked if he could babysit, the older Spirit hadn’t thought much of it. Sure, he had heard what happened to Phil, but Mirage had watched children before. In fact, he had just watched his Niece last month while his sister went on a small vacation with her husband.

He honestly thought that no child would be able to be more of a pain than his Niece….. he was wrong.

The first thing that Fenrir and Sleipnir did when Jackie and Scarlett left was pelt him with snowballs. Snowdrop helped him get cleaned up and even helped him around.

It wasn’t very well known, but Mirage was, technically, blind. He could see, in his own way, but it wasn’t like the way others see. For him, it was like seeing the world in watercolors. There were no solid shapes or fine details, just colors that blended together and made beautiful pictures.

This was way he was normally barefoot; so he could feel the world around him.

So, he wasn’t very surprised when the older two boys asked why Snowdrop was leading him around. “Well, I am technically blind. I can see colors and can tell if someone is in front of me, but I can’t tell you what the look like or how close they are to me.”

He heard nothing but silence for all but a moment, then he had the two older boys attached to his legs. “We’re sorry! Mommy says that it’s not nice to throw snowballs at those that are special unless they know it’s coming because it might spook them, and they might get hurt.”

Mirage chuckled softly and patted them on the head. “It’s fine. My Niece has done far worse in the past and she’s younger then you two.” He told them calmly and gently soothed the children.

Fenrir, who was on his left, looked up at him and tilted his head slightly. “What’s it like being blind?”

Mirage hummed and tilted his head. “Would you like to see for yourselves? I can change your eyes temporarily, so you can see the way I do.”

All three children cheered in excitement while jumping around. Mirage chuckled and told them that they needed to be outside. All three dragged him out into the snow and he gently changed their eyes.

 

The brothers were amazed by the way the world looked. It had been a little disorienting at first, but they quickly adjusted. Since it was Winter, they only saw blues, whites, and browns with hints of green, but they could only image what it looked like in Spring with all the colors.

Mirage spent some time teaching the boys how to move around and avoid tripping over themselves before letting them go. They played around in the snow and Mirage made colorful butterflies for the boys to try and chase.

As the day passed, the boys asked Mirage to teach them how to do other things. It was as Mirage was teaching them to cook that their eyes went back to normal. While the boys were disappointed, it didn’t stop them from having fun.

It was as they were making cookies, that Scarlett and Jackie stormed in.

 

“Mirage! I need your help!” Scarlett yelled as she rushed based the doorway. The Spirit told the children to stay put and even placed a barrier for good measure.

He rushed after Scarlett and Jackie as they rushed into one of the bedrooms. Once inside, he poured some Magic into his eyes, so he could see temporarily, and what he saw was a nightmare.


	24. Hel

Scarlett cursed as more blood poured out from the wound she was trying to keep pressure on. This wasn’t supposed to happen; it was supposed to be a simple pick up!

Blood covered her hands as she rushed passed everything with Jackie not far behind her. Thankfully, the weren’t far from the Ice Castle, but to her, it didn’t feel close enough. As the castle came into sight, Jackie ran passed her and slammed the doors open.

“Mirage! I need your help!” She screamed as she rushed down the hall. Jackie opened another door for her and she quickly laid the bundle in her arms on the bed.

Scarlett didn’t look up when Mirage came in, she was far to focused on keeping the child on the bed from bleeding out. She had Jackie ice over some of the smaller wounds and she focused on the hole in the little girl’s chest.

 

~THAT MORNING~  
After biding the children and Mirage goodbye, Scarlett and Jackie headed off to meet up with Mira. She had contacted Scarlett a month ago stating that she had found someone willing to take Hel’ place. So, now they were off to make the switch.  
They weren’t going far, just to a glade near the mountains.

Mira was there when they arrived, with a Grim-Reaper named Joe. Scarlett recognized him as one of the few Reapers that would pop into HEL every once in a while, so she knew that he knew what he was getting himself into.

They exchanged greetings and got down to work. The Ritual to open a portal to HEL was rather simple and wouldn’t take much, so it wasn’t long before they had it open.

Everything should have been fine after that. Make the switch, take Hel home, introduce her to her brothers and family, and live a happy life….. That’s not what happened though.

As soon as the portal was opened, all Hell broke loose.

There were Specters attacking Hel and her companion and she had no way to defend herself. They tried to get to her, but a barrier was stopping them, and Scarlett felt Odin’ influence all over this.

Scarlett poured her power into the barrier and destroyed it with easy, but she hadn’t been fast enough. Hel had wounds all over her body, but one Specter had its hand plunged into her chest.

 

~PRESENT~

All three of them worked quickly to stop Hel from bleeding out and eventually, the wound closed. She wasn’t out of the woods just yet, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

The little girl would need blood, but a Potion wouldn’t have much of an effect do to her life in HEL. The Potion would most likely kill her before helping her. “Jackie, I need you to go get your boys. Hel needs blood if she’s going to get any better and Potions won’t help. Mirage, I need you to go to my cabin and get the large, black leather case, and bring it back here quickly.”

Both nodded and rushed out the door.

 

Jackie ran to the kitchen and found the boys sitting at the table, looking very worried. They paled when they saw him, and that’s when he realized that he still had blood on him. “It’s not mine, I promise! Scarlett and I left this morning to get your sister, but things went wrong and she got badly hurt. Scarlett asked me to come and get you three. Your sister lost a lot of blood, so we need your help, ok?”

The boys nodded slowly, but Jackie could tell that they were scared, and he really didn’t blame them. He looked at the doorway when Mirage rushed by and gently herded the boys to the room. Thankfully, Scarlett or Mirage, had but up a curtain so the boys couldn’t see.

“Jackie, I need you to get the boys hooked up to those IVs’. With you as her ‘mother’ we don’t need to test their blood to see if they’ll match. Once she heals up, your blood will fully awaken in her and she’ll look different.” Scarlett told him before going back behind the curtain.

Jackie did as he was asked and gently hooked the boys up but stayed with them.

 

It took some time, but Scarlett was finally satisfied with Hel’ health. She looked better after the blood was given to her and, hopefully, they wouldn’t need to give her the third pint.

The boys were herded out of the room for cookies, while Mirage and Scarlett cleaned up. Marshmallow was given the duty of watching over Hel and getting them if something happened.

It was getting late and the children were sent to bed while the adults drank. Both Mirage and Jackie had a high alcohol tolerance but wouldn’t dare touch the Spirit Water Scarlett was chugging from the bottle.

“I think I’m going to kill him this time. I could feel him all over that barrier, it was almost sickening!” A cold and vicious smile crossed her face as a sudden thought hit her. “I know just what I’m going to do about this! Odin will regret this for a long time to come!” She than started cackling like a mad woman.

Both Mirage and Jackie silently promised to NEVER piss Scarlett off.

After a few hours, everyone passed out, but the adults weren’t too deeply asleep. So, they heard little feet and ‘whispers’ coming their way.

“Fenrir, are you sure this is ok? I don’t want mommy to be mad at us.” Snowdrop ‘whispered’ as they passed the living room. “It’ll be fine. Plus, mommy, Uncle Mirage, and Scarlett did all the hard work. We’ll just help Marshmallow watch over her.” Fenrir stated with a firm nod. Sleipnir softly snorted but couldn’t help but agree. “I heard Odin speak of HEL once and none of it ever sounded good. When she wakes up in an unknown place, it could scare her, and she could hurt herself. If we’re there, it might help.”

Snowdrop didn’t look very convinced but didn’t argue as Fenrir opened the door.

 

The boys peeked in and saw that the curtain was still up. They carefully walked over and pulled it back. Snowdrop squeaked and hide his face in Sleipnir’ side while the other two stared.

Hel was tiny, but the bed and equipment made it worse. Her black hair was a mess of knots and her skin was even paler then their mommy’s, but they had heard Scarlett say that Hel looked healthier after the blood was given to her. So how pale had she been before?

Marshmallow was sitting by her head, watching them in concern but they didn’t notice. Fenrir went to the left side of the bed while Sleipnir and Snowdrop moved to the right. Sleipnir gently placed Snowdrop on the bed before getting on as well. Snowdrop cuddled up to Hel carefully while Fenrir did the same. Sleipnir reached over Snowdrop and gently grabbed Hel’ little hand in his. All the boys vowed that they’d protect their little sister with everything they had.

 

The adults smiled at the little scene and Scarlett took a few pictures. In the morning, things would be chaos, what with the others getting back and Hel most likely waking up, not to mention finding her ‘dog’.

But for now, the night was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Nightmare before Christmas. I'll be doing the next part about that, than do the Rise of the Guardians followed by the Avengers with possible one-shots after.


End file.
